White Mask
by Ou-Rex
Summary: I try and take it all in stride. The paranoia, persecution and my sucky luck. I try hard to be good, but I always find myself closer and closer to that darkness, so I try and hide behind my mask, praying no one notices me, and just lets me escape.
1. Freedom of Paranoia

**Disclaimer: Let's be honest, if I did own this, I'd still write fanfiction, but since I don't I have to disclaim and if you see the Plot Gerbils forging copyright marks… help us all and ignore them cause you can't stop their insanity. I own nothing in this fic, nor any rights to it. This was a fic requested by ****ogihcI ikasoruK, enjoy.**

**White Mask**

**Chapter 1: Freedom of Paranoia **

_I thought… I thought perhaps if I bottled it all away it would disappear. This part of myself that I work so hard to hide, to keep away… there is no magic powerful enough, no seal strong enough to keep this demon bottled up inside of me. I was supposed to be the best. I was raised to be better than everyone else. I was supposed to be the mighty weapon that would be used to slay our enemies but instead…_

_**The burning flames of the mansion burned my skin and the black ash of the charcoal, burned from the wood, crumbled beneath my weight. I could only see darkness, and all I could hear was her crying for me to save her.**_

"_**Aniki! Aniki!" **_

_**But there was nothing I could do. When I opened my eyes the sight twisted at my insides and gripped at my stomach, forcing me from my sleep in a cold sweat.**_

_Every night it was the same nightmare. What good was this power inside me, if I could not use it, and all it brought was misery? I had run away, run from it all back then. I no longer wished to fight. All fighting ever did was hurt others, and for me it brought tragedy. I felt as the sweat raced down my naked chest as I gripped the thin sheets to my body. I looked around the brightly lit room. Lanterns stood lighting every corner. I had since grown to fear the darkness, no longer trusting my body to the night. The tattered cot I lay on was made of leaves and bamboo, and the roof over my head was made of stone, as were the four walls that surrounded me. I sat there and listened as water trickled, echoing from the depths of the cave. My heart still pounded between my ears, and my throat was dry with thirst, and heart ached from the nightmares. I could feel as it tried to claw its way out. It took all of my power, all of my will to seal it away, but I could still feel the numbing pain at the surface. The process had left me human._

_Though it is what I started my life as, it had been a long time since I could be called _human. _I pulled the sheets from my body and pulled my legs to the edge of the cot. With a shaky start, I got out of bed and walked to the cave entrance where a straw curtain was the only protection that stood between me, and them. It was daybreak, and I could still hear them roaming the edges of the boundary. They always followed, and I could always feel them. I turned from the entrance to dress and ready myself for the day._

A young man, looking about fifteen years of age stepped from the confines of a small cave, just off the road from the rest of humanity, down a mountain trail. He had dark black hair, short and a little messy as if it was cut by an unsteady hand. The habit of attempting to set the messy top stuck with the male over his years. Over an old black tee shirt he wore a tan and green kimono that has seen wear and repair. He wore straw sandals over his black tabi socks. Over his shin he wore black sune-ate that were scarred from obvious use in battle. His eyes were rust color and gladly welcomed the morning sun with a deep yawn. In hand he carried a water bucket which he would fill for his daily chores. Though he had no home he still cooked, cleaned and bathed. As he walked along two small ferrets sauntered out after him. One was black with a tan torso patch and tan boots. The young man called the male Kuro. Though it was rather unimaginative, he thought it suited the mischievous one of the duo. As for the second ferret that bounded along his side, she was an albino female the young man called Shiro. Shiro was the yang to Kuro's yin. She balanced his bad behavior.

The young man had since lost use for his surname, and could barely recall his given name. He made his way down to the river, the two ferrets playing along the dusty and soft ground by the bank. While the young man knelt down to fill the bucket, the pair of ferrets rolled into the bushes. He heard the distinct squeal of Kuro falling into trouble after pushing Shiro to her limit. He rolled his eyes and looked back over his shoulder. Shiro sat up sniffing at the bushes Kuro had tangled himself in. She squeaked and called to her partner, but nothing. The teen sighed and set his bucket down as he stood and walked over to the bushes. He parted the shrub and watched as Kuro frantically rolled around in what looked like a pile of garbage which had been discarded.

The boy sat on the ground and scooped the frantic Kuro from his trap and pulled a leaflet he managed to catch his little claws in.

"What have you gotten yourself in?" he chuckled as he looked to the paper. Shiro leapt into his lap as the sounds of their presence came closer. After pausing to make sure they retreated once again he eyed the leaflet.

He found the words on the paper rather, jumbled. He rolled his eyes and concentrated. It has been an honest while since he had to read anything. Not that one ever forgets to read, but just as anything you need a moment to regain your bearings.

"Youkai Gakuen…a privately owned private school for those wishing a fresh start in life." He read aloud as he lowered the paper.

The words had hit him rather hard. If only it was that easy. Life did not have a reset button. Who were they fooling? The ferrets looked up to the boy. Kuro was still curled in his arm and Shiro in his lap. They tilted their heads at the dejected male. He scoffed and crumbled the paper. He pushed to his feet, Shiro gripping to his sash and slinging herself between the fabric roll. He yelled and threw the balled up paper into the river with all his might. He panted from his exertion and looked up, watching the piece of trash float down the river. Kuro perked his ears and hissed and jumped against the boy's kimono and slid down the loose robes, followed by Shiro.

Behind him a massive, grey skinned beast with a white face, and a mane of blood red fur stomped from the forest. Across the beast's white face were red stripes like that of a kitsune. The beast stood on all fours and its long, whipping tail was covered in the same red colored fur. It had fingered claws and an eerily human expression, though blank of any emotion. It roared, shaking the forest to its roots.

"I guess they finally caught on, my own fault…" The young man sighed as he stood in a ready stance.

He stared the beast down and slid his legs apart. He held out his arms and twitched his finger's joints. The beast took deep, shaking breathes as he stepped toward the young man whose eyes narrowed in anticipation. The boy lowered his torso slightly, ready to charge. The beast roared again and the young man was forced to move back from the sheer force. The raven haired youth inhaled and stood tall… then took off running in the opposite direction of the monster, screaming. If not for the expressionless guise of constant horror on the beast's face, it would stand dumbfounded by the boy's reaction, only to regain its senses and chase after him.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" He pushed to sprint faster as he made it onto the highway. Car horns blared as they whizzed by and almost flattened the crazy young man who raced down toward coming traffic.

Shiro and Kuro popped their heads out of the boy's kimono and peeked out from the back of his collar.

"Is it still there?!" He shouted as he kept running, not as fool as to look behind him. The ferrets nodded with soft squeaks.

Though the cars could clearly see the boy, it was as if the giant beast was of no consequence as it continued to barrel down the highway after him, several cars crashing into its forearms as it raced on all fours after the youth. A deafening horn blared down the highway as a truck sped toward the young man and the male toward the truck. He looked behind him, than to the truck.

"Crap!" With that he jumped.

To the truck driver's horror, and relief, the young man landed on the truck's hood and kept running at top speed. He leapt across the cab, onto the truck's bed. Suddenly the truck slammed into the beast chasing the boy, which caused the end of the eighteen-wheeler to instantly pick up off the ground.

"Oh sh—" Was all the boy could get out before he slipped and rolled forward down the back of the truck's bed. The ferrets took refuge in their clumsy partner's robes.

The young man rolled straight off the back of the truck, but managed to grasp to the metal bar-locks of the door.

"I…hate my life." He whined as he dangled off the truck bed with one arm.

The truck was still rolling off to the side, clear off the side of the mountain highway. The young man's eyes widened, but the ferrets squeaked out. The boy looked around and saw a black limo speeding up the highway.

"Hold on you two!" he called, the ferrets instantly taking shelter in his kimono. The young man jumped, kicking off the side of the truck and toward the car.

Inside the limo, a young, silver-haired girl sat, listlessly staring out of the tinted window. There was a loud thump that startled her from her thoughts and she looked up, seeing as the truck rolled off the cliff. She blinked in shock.

"Things like that are common in the human world miss." The driver looked back from his rear view mirror at her.

She sighed and narrowed her ruby eyes in boredom as she leaned back in her seat and returned to her day dreaming.

"And hopefully a thing of the past. How long until we arrive at the Gakuen?" She questioned in her growing annoyance for the car ride.

"Just through that tunnel mistress." The driver responded.

Atop the limo the young man had just narrowly made it. He lay on his back, panting heavily. Kuro and Shiro perked their heads out of his kimono and tilted their heads curiously. He sat up and crossed his legs under him, folding his arms over his chest.

"J…just gimme a bit." He panted. The ferrets titled their heads and burrowed back into his kimono. The young man looked up as the limo pulled into the tunnel.


	2. Aggravation of Simplicity

**Chapter 2: Aggravation of Simplicity**

The young man yawned as the limo drove to, what he had to admit, a rather uniquely nice countryside. He could no longer feel them following so perhaps he would stick to hitching a ride for a bit longer. He rolled to his side, still lazily stretched out on the roof of the car. It was an unusual landscape, for a place as exotic as Nippon that is. Shiro and Kuro had fallen asleep in his kimono, the heat of the afternoon sun getting to the pair of weasels. The young man had settled on his side. His elbow sat angled, supporting his head as he watched the day go by. It was an alien sort of land, something out of a dream. The ocean seemed to go on forever as trees looked as if they had been stripped bare of all vegetation by ravenous locust. The air was exceptionally warm on the spring afternoon. The smooth drive lulled the young man to a gentle sleep.

Soon the limo pulled up to a large, gothic style building, which stood as the female dormitories. There was not a soul around, many of the students had not yet arrived. This particular woman was rather early. The silver-haired teen, about fifteen years of age, peered out of the tinted window to the decaying structure.

"At least it is a building with some character." The heiress sighed as she looked off toward the ocean. It had a lovely glitter in the sun; it made her sort of homesick already.

"Mistress?" the driver called. "Shall you go on ahead and I will carry your bags to your room?" he offered.

For a moment the ruby-eyed girl, of obvious high status, sat and put into question his offer. Well, it would be several hours until the opening ceremonies. She would have to dress into the schools uniform as her current attire was a white sundress that fell short of her thighs and a black slip. She wore knee high black socks and sharp heeled ankle boots. Around her neck she wore a black collar that accented the rest of her clothing. She sighed and popped open her door. She stepped out and looked around. This would be her home for the next three years… The silver haired teen slammed her door closed.

The young boy atop the limo, had been sound asleep, but the slamming door startled him. He shouted, which caused the noblewoman to jump as she had not felt the extra presence. The boy rolled from the top of the car and landed on the girl. Both of them went crashing to the ground.

"Moka-sama!" The chauffeur called as he ran around the limo to where Moka now lay beneath a strange young man who appeared to be molesting her.

He had fallen between her legs and his face in her chest. The pair sat disoriented for the moment, and the young girl cursed her skipping breakfast as her anemia was acting up. The young man sat up and rubbed his face. He, unknowingly, straddled the young woman and placed his hand on her thigh as he pushed himself up. He blinked, feeling an unfamiliar and soft warmth between his fingers. The ruby-eyed teen groaned and looked up, her vision clearing, only to realize there was a boy on top of her. When the boy's head cleared he realized there was a girl beneath him. They both shouted and jumped apart.

Moka scooted back and leapt to her feet and the boy staggered forward.

"Y-y-you pervert!!!" The noblewoman screamed and kicked out her leg to kick the awkwardly turned boy, but he fell forward and out of the reach of her strike.

Annoyed by her miss she ran forward to slash her perfectly deadly manicured nails across his neck. The young man twisted his feet so he now faced forward, and his eyed widened when he saw the incoming slashing strike. He fell backwards, the tips of her claws scraping his cheek. He fell on his back with a thud, grunting as the air was knocked from his body. Moka shouted as her boot's laces snagged against his sune-ate and she fell forward as he fell back. She landed on his chest, only knocking the air from him a second time.

"Why you--!" She growled as she bore deadly looking fangs in his face.

"M-moka-sama are you alright?!" The chauffer panicked as it would be his hide tanned if his mistress was hurt or even dirtied.

Moka blinked as her nose tickled. The boy beneath her was disoriented from his fall. Kuro and Shiro escaped from his kimono sleeves as he landed to evade being squished. They sat under the limo and looked to their partner with concern. The young woman stared at his somewhat dirtied face, which had become so due to the scuffle. She was amazed he was able to avoid all her attacks, and even knocked her down, but what was that angelic scent?

The young man groaned and blinked open his eyes. He gasped when his copper colored orbs met with blood red. A strange feeling emanated from the woman currently atop his battered body. He blinked, and oddly found her rather beautiful for an over-reactive princess. He was about to demand she get off him, but her face had suddenly leaned just centimeters from his. He was a bit annoyed as the cut on his cheek burned and he could feel it bleeding

"Excuse me but what the he—" The young man's words were caught in his throat when the young teen's tongue ran across the wound on his cheek.

"Being a vampire can be troubling…" The girl murmured between laps.

"M-mistress?" The servant called the young girl from her actions. She pushed off the young man who stood to his feet.

He put his hand to his cheek. Shiro and Kuro ran up their partner's pant legs and onto his shoulders. The girl stood there with her arms over her chest, licking at her lips. Her cheeks were tinted pink and she glared off angrily. She raised brow and turned to the young man.

"You!" She called rudely.

The young man narrowed his eyes and slouched a bit.

"I have a name you know." He complained as he sighed and wiped the wet feeling from his face. "Not that hard to pronounce Tsukune." He huffed.

The vampire raised brow and cracked her extended hand, showing off her knuckle.

"Perhaps I was not loud enough, Tsukune, I am a vampire." She growled and flicked that strange aura that made him chilly.

"U…uh… hi?" he was not really sure what he had gotten himself into. That was the last time he fell asleep on top of a strange car… though it wasn't the first. He blinked and looked to the girl. "Vampire? You mean those things that hate garlic and suck blood?" he wanted to verify that that was indeed, crazy in his ear.

The woman nodded and looked at him as if he was the mad one. He mouthed something and looked to the girl.

"And… you are?" he asked.

"Merciful. Since you took such auspicious action with me, and touching against this one's fair and perfect skin, in return for me not _bleeding you dry," _she hissed which made him jump back. "You will carry my bags to my room."She smiled as her chauffeur settled the bags beside the limo. "Then you will accompany me to the opening ceremony. You cannot expect someone of my standing to go without escort?" She continued as she waved the driver off and he bowed, entering the limo.

The young boy, who went by the name of Tsukune, blankly stared.

"I'm sorry huh?" he responded.

Moka deeply sighed and picked up one of her bags and dropped it in his arms. He staggered a bit from the surprise and looked to the ruby eyed girl.

"You are a gentleman are you not?" She questioned looking over the traditionally dressed boy. "Then as payment for touching me you will carry my bags." She stated.

Tsukune blinked. Kuro and Shiro sat on his shoulders and tilted their heads in opposing directions.

"Wait, what? You licked my face, anyway that was an accident, the face licking not so much. When do I get my payment?" He pouted.

Moka paused and turned to face him, which made a chill run down her spine.

"You get to keep that delicious blood in your body (for the time being) and I get an escort. It's win-win." She nodded her head and started off.

Tsukune opened his mouth, but snapped it closed. He did this again, looking something akin to a catfish.

"Wait, what did you mutter under your breathe?! Time being?!" He shouted back but Moka kept walking.

Tsukune cursed under his breath and pulled the rest of her bags in his arms and followed her with ease. He thought for a moment. What had the driver called her? Moka-sama?

"Moka-chan? Moka-chan wait!" That seems to have done it and Moka stopped.

No one had ever called her so _casually _before. It was both annoying and refreshing. She licked her lips and pressed her finger to her lips. He tasted delicious. Much better than transfusion packs and those gritty supplements.

"Tsukune if you dawdle anymore I will drag you along by your ear like a child, escorts are quick and efficient." She continued to walk and motioned her finger for him to see.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes and followed. "Aren't escorts usually paid?" he complained.

Moka sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Not _that _kind of escort…" She groaned. The boy was going to need work.

"Oh…" Tsukune blinked and continued to follow. "Where are we anyway?" he asked as the pair vanished into the entrance of the dormitories.

After taking quite a time to unpack, Tsukune waiting outside the dorm room for Moka while she got dressed. He leaned against the wall with Kuro and Shiro curled in his arms. The pair were curled on their backs, kicking at each other and rolling against each other playing. Tsukune looked up from the pair when the room door opened to reveal the same girl from earlier, but far more striking in that short, short skirt. Tsukune's head titled slightly and the ferrets mimicked him. Moka growled and flicked his forehead.

"Ow!" Tsukune reached up to rub his forehead as the ferrets raced onto his shoulders to avoid being dropped.

"Gentleman, remember?" Moka sternly reminded.

"I don't remember agreeing to this!" Tsukune held out his arm and Moka took it into her own.

"Neither have you said no." She simply stated.

He opened his mouth to protest, but could not, she was right. He found her personality a bit abrasive but she was very beautiful and a little funny. For such a haughty princess she was rather clingy.

"…Whatever you say _hime_." He teased as Moka tugged him along.

They made their way toward the school's main building. It was mostly silent as Moka curiously looked around the grounds. She had never been from home before and everything was just so fascinating, but at the same time she was reserved. She held her head high and strode with a great amount of elegance. Tsukune could feel her excitement and it made him chuckle a bit. Moka narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to scold him but was reminded about something she wanted to ask earlier. His blood was delicious…

"What sort of monster are you?" The young vampire questioned as they reached the school gates.

"Monster?" Tsukune repeated. "Monster?" His voice came out softer…

His eyes dropped to the ground, and the young girl felt a heavy animosity roll off his body. He was the worst kind of monster… he glanced off to the side, unaware that he had completely stopped. He exhaled and looked to his hand, which was folded in his sleeves.

"The worst kind…" He whispered.

The vampire felt a bit guilty for her questioning, considering his reaction. She put her hand over his opened one. Tsukune turned to look at her and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Don't become depressed…" She warmly offered. "Your blood will sour with your worry." She admitted.

Tsukune fell to the ground, which caused a few other students her and there gathering for the opening ceremony to look back at the pair. He jumped to his feet and shook the dust off his sleeves as Kuro and Shiro held onto their respective sleeves for dear life.

"Is that all you care about?!" Tsukune looked at her with a face that questioned her sanity and sadistic nature all at once.

Moka tilted her head, with such an innocently confused expression.

"What are you talking about?" She genuinely wondered. "I told you you're perfect." She said.

Tsukune blinked and shook his head as he folded his arms into his sleeves.

"I'm sorry; I must have missed that, perfect, huh?" He stared at the odd girl, but felt his heart melt when she knitted her brow together ever so slightly.

"Your blood is delicious…" She whispered. "I have never tasted anything like it before…" She spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Plus, you owe me for the free grope earlier." She spat out and quickly grabbed his arm and practically dragged the whining boy inside.

Tsukune waved out his free arm and tried to escape.

"But I don't wannaa!!!" he complained as he was drug away, though not wholly unwillingly.

It was a curious turn of events that he had not expected. She did not seem to be aware of him, or who he was. He had long since come to believe everyone knew who he was, but perhaps that too was a great lie in the grand scheme that had been his life?


	3. Reconciliation of Innocence

**Chapter 3: Reconciliation of Innocence**

The young silver-haired teen had her escort led her toward her seat in the opening ceremony. They sat side by side and boredly listened as the teachers droned on about the school year. The school's chairman had even gone up to speak, but by that point Tsukune had fallen asleep in his chair. His arms were crossed over his chest, into his sleeves. Shiro and Kuro sat in the young man's lap, curled in the hem of his kimono. Tsukune's mind was filled by the nightmarish frights of his sleep. Always suffering these terrors his body rarely got any proper rest so he was always restless and would easily fall asleep given most situations.

"_**Aniki!"**_

His dreams cried out. Moka ignored all the eyes that were on her. Many of the male and female students alike, near her row had paid more attention to her than the announcements. The student's reactions were mixed between fear, awe and lust. Moka leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms under her chest. She wondered if perhaps it was a mistake to go to a mixed school like this, especially unsealed. Because vampires could easily pass as humans they did not need disguises like other monsters, but their unnatural beauty and youki made them stand out in both instances between the human and youkai worlds. Moka heard Tsukune's little ferrets playing in his lap, but they had suddenly gone silent. It was odd that a boy his age still had pets. She had stopped such fancies when she was young.

The opening ceremony finally ended and Moka stood to her feet and stretched, which turned many heads.

"Come Tsukune let us…?" Moka paused and looked down to Tsukune who seemed to be sleeping, in fact terribly. His face was covered in a cold sweat and his breathing had become unsteady. "Tsukune?" Moka called again with a bit of worry in her aristocratic tone.

Moka flicked her head, throwing her hair over her left shoulder as she leaned down to check on Tsukune. She reached out her hand to grab his shoulder. The second her fingers brushed against his shoulder, his eyes snapped open. Moka felt her heart jump in her chest at the sight of his eyes. The whites of his eyes had bled black and his rust color orbs had become amber. She gasped and blinked, but examining him again his eyes weren't open. Suddenly Tsukune threw out his arm and screamed.

"Kyouko!!" Tsukune shouted and opened his eyes, only to realize he pushed forward and his lips now pressed against the noblewoman's.

A vein popped against the side of the vampire's head and Tsukune blinked and pulled back, babbling about it being her fault for always invading his space. Moka trembled with rage and stood, releasing Tsukune's shoulder. All around the student's began to murmur. Tsukune had not expected Moka to let go of him, and he had not been aware she had lifted him off his seat a little when their lips made contact, but when she let go he fell backwards in his seat. Shiro and Kuro jumped off, onto the chairs at either side of their partner. Moka's fist shook and her body trembled with rage.

"Y-you pervert!" She shouted.

As Tsukune fell back on his chair, he wasn't even allowed to hit the ground for a full second before Moka kicked him. The boy bounced and was sent straight into the back of the auditorium.

Soon Moka was making her way to her first class. She had her head held high and her schoolbag swayed in her grip. Tsukune sauntered behind her with a sour look on his face, glaring into the back of her head. Shiro and Kuro stood up on his shoulders and held a bag of ice steady atop of Tsukune's head, a black ring around his eye from the damage done. Moka narrowed her eyes, easily feeling Tsukune boring a hole behind her.

"Listen it isn't my fault you're a pervert! I hate perverts! Who's Kyouko anyway? Your girlfriend?!" She spat out.

"You're the one who woke me up. I have night terrors. You kicked me! Meanie! My sister. You can't just go around kicking people because you wake them up suddenly!" He complained as he waved out his arms.

Shiro and Kuro nodded in agreement as they held the melting bag of ice steady against their expressive partner. Moka stopped and spun around.

"Don't expect me to apologize! You stole it! My first kiss! You're lucky all I did was show you your place!" Moka yelled, many of the students stared at the two who seemed to fight like an old couple.

Tsukune threw his arms in the air and Shiro and Kuro raced down into his sleeves.

"What the heck does that even mean?! Show me my place?! You're the one who wanted me to escort you! And you stole my first kiss too!" He returned and pointed at Moka accusingly.

"Are you pointing at me?!" She snarled. "You put that finger down or I'll bite it off!" She threatened.

"Don't get all kinky on me! Apologize for defiling my virgin lips!" Tsukune demanded.

Moka was taken aback. No one had ever had the audacity to argue with her. They either did or died. She blushed at his comment and sputtered. She shook her head and growled in her throat.

"You should be grateful someone like me kissed you! Have you no respect for women!?" Moka bit out as she turned and continued to walk so she would not be late for her first class, as it was getting dangerously close.

Tsukune scoffed and followed, and soon the two were in front of homeroom.

"Just, whatever." Moka sighed and reached for the doorknob.

Tsukune sighed and leaned his head to the side, feeling a bit bad for yelling at her and flustering her.

"Look." Tsukune called out, causing the vampire to pause in her actions. "Sorry I get cranky 'cause I don't sleep well at night and being woken up makes me edgy, especially when I dunno what can happen." he explained, to her confusion.

Shiro and Kuro popped their head out of Tsukune's collar and looked to Moka. They waved their paws and squeaked. Tsukune shrugged and waved his hand.

"Well I gotta go. Good luck in school. Later Moka-chan." Tsukune turned to leave but felt her hand grab against the back of his kimono. He blinked and looked back over his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't skip class on the first day." She told him with authority.

Tsukune tilted his head with a distinct _huh? _

"Um, Sorry Moka-chan but I'm not enrolled in this school." He said clearly.

Moka shook her head and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Then why did you come?" She seemed a little hopeful that perhaps it was because she asked him, but pushed that off as her sweetfang talking.

Tsukune smiled and turned his head away a moment. He blushed and rubbed at the back of his head. He looked to Moka and smiled brightly.

"Cause I fell asleep on top of your car." He laughed. Shiro and Kuro felt sweatdrops against the backs of their heads and dove down into his kimono, pretending they knew not their partner.

"What kind of reasoning is that?!" Moka shouted a she grabbed Tsukune's collar and shook him violently, thoroughly disorienting the boy. "You get in that class and continue to escort me!" She shouted and threw him against the slightly opened homeroom door.

Tsukune tripped and staggered forward and fell flat on his face, which startled the class and especially scared the homeroom teacher. The blonde-haired woman blinked and looked over her think, pink-framed glasses to the silver-haired girl than to the boy on the floor who had two ferrets hopping up and down on his back. Moka nodded her head.

"Akashiya Moka." She greeted. "This is Tsukune." She motioned her hand to the young man on the ground who sat up and crossed his legs under him and rubbed the back of his head. His face was red from impact and he laughed.

He glared over at Moka who glared back at him. He angrily mouthed "_tsundere" _only for her to mouth back "_hentai". _For several seconds they exchanged glares until the homeroom teacher meekly cleared her throat at the confusing situation.

"W-well welcome and I hope everyone can be good friends nya?" She meekly mewled as she put her fist to her cheek and looked to the annoyed pair.

Tsukune stood to his feet and dusted himself off. He glared but led her to her seat in any case. Moka scoffed and followed him. Their seats were across from one another. Everyone watched as the elegant teen walked to her desk. She was an angelic image that would haunt dreams for years to come. The teacher sighed, glad everything was finally settled. She turned and scribbled her name out on the chalkboard along with some simply school rules.

"Nya!" The homeroom teacher cheered. "Welcome to Youkai Gakuen everyone! I am your homeroom teacher Nekonome Shizuka, please call me sensei! There are important rules we must follow while in school so please pay attention." She pointed the chalk against the board as her flat pressed hears sat hidden against her hair.

She seemed like a cheerful woman, Tsukune thought, more so than cranky-pants hime, or rather, skirt… He sighed. What bother some thoughts. He's not a pervert! No matter what she said.

"…A school for monsters so always keep your human disguises no matter what!" Nekonome continued with the rules.

Tsukune blinked and looked up to the board at the rules. Monster school, human, huh!? His eyes narrowed and he honestly wondered…

"_Why do monsters need to go to school?" _His mental response made him laugh and heads turned to face him. He blushed and slouched in his seat. Shiro and Kuro were star-students as they sat up on the top of Tsukune's desk holding pencils (which they have chewed) and intently listening to sensei.

"Kiss-ups." Tsukune murmured at the pair and leaned back lazily in his chair with his arm folded behind him.

Up in the front rows a larger, light-haired male with a pierced lip scoffed.

"What's the use of that? I say we eat them all and molest all the girls!" The young man laughed.

Nekonome looked over her planner.

"Komiya Saizou?" She called. "I'm sorry but that is strictly forbid—" Sensei's explanation was halted when a loud crash reverberated from the back of the room.

All the students turned their heads to Tsukune's desk. Moka had sighed and pressed her face into her palm. Shiro and Kuro had run to the edge of the desk and looked over. Tsukune inched his chair too far back and fell over. Tsukune groaned and blinked.

"Wow it's been a long time since I sat in a proper chair." He mumbled, to Moka's irritation.

Moka stood to her feet and scolded Tsukune for being such an embarrassment. Nekonome-sensei tried to break the two up while students watched on. Saizou's mind was still fluttering away in a perverted sea of lust as he watched Moka, mildly chuckling at the thought of her in an apron, and nothing else, scolding him for not paying attention to her. He wouldn't mind training a girl like that…

Homeroom ended and Moka had been issued detention with Tsukune at the end of the day for their class disruption earlier. Since there was a short break between classes Moka had Tsukune escort her to the vending machine. They stood there drinking their cans. Tsukune was leaned against the wall downing his cola, while Moka sipped on her tomato juice. She mentally complained how bitter it was by comparison. She looked to Tsukune, and caught sight of his neck. He was looking up while chugging his soda. Kuro and Shiro were climbing over his head, demanding a share of the sugar-filled cocktail. Tsukune had never had something so good. Maybe school wasn't so bad if he could drink something like this every day. Moka looked down to her can and tossed it back, landing a perfect shot into the recycle bin. She put her hands on Tsukune's shoulder and pushed him against the wall, starling him from his thoughts. He dropped the can to the ground, what little left in it spilling over to the ground. Shiro and Kuro immediately ran down his body and dropped down on the ground to get the rest out of the can, the pair of ferrets alternating between holding the can and licking the drips of carbonated sugar-water.

Tsukune had his arms in the air, staring, wide-eyed at the vampire. A trickle of caramel colored soft drink dribbled from his mouth, down his chin and to his neck. Moka eyed his nape. It was strong, as if he had some previous training in battle of some sort. That would explain his skill in avoiding her earlier that day, but did not explain how he carried enough skill to evade her.

"M-moka-chan?" Tsukune mumbled, swallowing the mouthful of drink. "W-what are you doing?" He blinked and glanced down, a bit weary to move lest accidentally grope her and get a second black eye from her over reaction.

She was staring at his neck with her mouth slightly agape. He swallowed, only this time from the awe of her beautiful expression. Her scarlet eyes innocently gazed up at Tsukune as she leaned against him, pressing her obvious curves against him, which made him a little uncomfortable. Now that he thought about it he had never been _this _close to a girl.

"I told you Tsukune…" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. He blinked and nearly lost the feeling in his legs when he felt her hot breathe against his face. "I'm a vampire." He blinked at her words.

Moka pushed forward, slamming his head against the wall as she opened her mouth and bit down into his neck. Tsukune felt as something punctured his skin and she sucked against his neck, as if attempting to force a hickey over his skin, but that could not be the case as she was sucking his blood, _out _of him when normally it's supposed to be _in_! Tsukune blinked.

"Oh!" He said as she continued to feed. He could have sworn she moaned but that was crazy in his ear again. "_That _kind of vampire." He chuckled to himself.

The second he said that, Moka stopped her action and roughly pulled out her canines. Tsukune winced and held his hand over the squirting wound.

"…Ow!" he shouted in pain and glared at her, but blinked when she suggestively wiped the trickle of blood from the edge of her lip with her thumb and licked it clean.

"What do you mean _that_ kind?!" She bit out and leaned forward, getting in his face, yet again. "What other kind of vampires are there?!" She bore her fangs and Tsukune raised a brow in examination.

"You know…" Tsukune began, causing Moka to blink at his obvious wandering attention because he did not stay on subject very well. "Last two times you got this close to me weird things happened." He made mention.

Moka blushed and shook with anger. Around the corner Saizou had been following Moka's scent. He heard a loud clap from around the corner and turned it to see Moka with her hand in the air. Tsukune's head was tilted slightly as Shiro and Kuro stood on the ground hugging their soda can, looking up at the young man. Tsukune whipped up to face Moka, tears at the edge of his eye from the sharp smack the vampire dealt to him.

"Why are you such a sadist? You're a bully Moka-chan!" Tsukune shouted to both Moka's and Saizou's surprise. Tsukune pouted his face and grinned. Kuro and Shiro felt one of his adolescent temper tantrums coming on.

The ferrets dropped the can and bounded off. Tsukune slumped over a little, which worried Moka. She didn't mean to be harsh but he was so oblivious to the things that left his mouth. She wasn't used to people being so upfront with her. They cowered before her! Feared her! Ran away! They didn't _talk _to her… like…like a friend. Tsukune inhaled and threw up his arms as he stood straight, sharking Moka's skirt into the air. Moka's eyes widened and she clapped her hands in front of her skirt, her face blazing red. She bit down on her lip and glared at Tsukune as she snarled in her throat. Tsukune put his hand on his hips and laughed.

"Consider it payment for licking my face earlier! You always pay friends back!" He laughed.

Moka was beyond embarrassed and Saizou was both confused and turned on by the sight of Moka's white perfections.

"Y-you…" Moka fumed as her youki licked against the air, which alerted Saizou and Tsukune who immediately halted his laughter when he realized he just threw a tantrum.

"Oh crap…" Tsukune coughed out.

"Payback between _nakama_ huh? Tsukune, you, idiot!" Moka kicked Tsukune and sent him barreling down, across the grass.

Moka bit back her tears and turned to run off. Saizou ginned and found this the perfect time to… console her. Tsukune lay on the ground and groaned. Kuro and Shiro bounded toward him with an ice bag over their heads. Tsukune eyed the ferrets, a bit dejected they were being both helpful and smart-alecs. The ferrets squeaked and put the pack on Tsukune's head and turned to one another with a thumbs up.

"Ow, I think I fell on my pouch." He whined.


	4. Question of Assurance

**Chapter 4: Question of Assurance**

Moka had run until she ran out of land to run across. The annoyed teen had found herself at the edge of a mountain, just off the road from the bus stop, and well a ways from the dormitories. She had slowed to a walk as she reached the cliff face and touched her hand to it. She pressed her fingers against the cold, eroded stone and looked up where there hung gnarled roots and twisted vines gripping against the white-washed cliff, as if to hold it in place. Perhaps it was a troubling situation. She should have not demanded to be allowed to go to any school she pleased, as if she were an adult. Her father had bent to her will, but insisted she use her mother's last name, to save face. Honestly that was all he ever seemed to care about, his reputation. He wasn't at all a _bad _father, but he often misplaced his priorities. He always gave she and her sisters everything and anything they could want, but in the same instance it was not what they truly needed. It was as if he was raising business partners more than daughters. She was raised to be very diplomatic about situations, but her temper often caught the better of her instincts. She could be a handful for the elder vampire so, as with all her sisters, she was sent off to school in the stead of remaining home with a tutor. She had chosen the mixed school of Youkai Gakuen because she had always dreamed of making proper relations with normal monsters. Then she had run into Tsukune.

The vampire was snapped from her thoughts as she heard footsteps drawing near. Her lips pulled back to a snarl and her claws dug into the stone wall.

"Go away Tsukune!" She hissed as she looked over her shoulder to see the rugged male laugh nervously and wave his hands in surrender.

"Aww come on Moka-chan." He tried to appease the temperamental female. "I didn't mean to get like that, just that it's been awful long since I had to deal with any one so emotional." He chuckled and her brow shot up in a mixture of confusion and offense. "I mean ferrets aren't exactly known for their conversational skills." As he spoke said ferrets dangled from his sash, swinging in accord.

The vampire snorted, which caught the young man's attention. When he looked up it appeared as if the girl was holding back a laugh as she put her hand over her mouth.

"You're an idiot." She blurted out in all seriousness, to Tsukune's chagrin." You can't go around sharking skirts than apologizing as if it were a slip of the wrist. What were you raised with a pack of werewolves?" The amusing thought caused her to snort in ridicule.

"No!" Tsukune sneered as he paused, looked off and rubbed the back of his head. "Was like more like an Iriomote, and more like learning not to piss it off when it was around. You remind me of her." He laughed only to have a rock hurled at him.

Tsukune shouted at the coming projectile and fell on his back in a vain attempt to dodge it as a scrape of his hair was taken and he slammed on his back.

"Ow…" he whined.

How did he keep dodging things like a clumsy cosplay waitress? She was about to sigh at his ridiculous acrobatics but both teens blinked when the rock did not land. They looked to each other than back down the woodland of dead and twisted trees. Tsukune pulled himself into a sitting position and pulled his legs under him as Shiro and Kuro climbed onto their respective shoulders.

The trees were pulled apart, uprooted and knocked over as a massive figure stepped from the treeline, holding said rock in hand. He stood about six feet in height and had strange bony carapace across his chest, arms and legs. His long, lightly colored hair streaked about against the wind as his long, slimy tongue hung from his fang-filled mouth. Tsukune pouted and continued to stare. His head (and the ferrets') tilted to the side as they stared at the figure. Tsukune's eyes widen in realization and he blinks, pounding his fist into his palm at the revelation.

"You look just like an Ogre!" His reaction caused Moka and the beast to face fault.

"What the hell Tsukune?!" Moka shouted and smacked the back of his head in her fury.

"Ow! Again! The hitting!" He held the back of his head and rubbed at it as Shiro and Kuro scurried down into his kimono sleeves.

"That's an Ork! How can you not tell the difference!?" She demanded of her former escort who glared up at her and spat his tongue out as he sat behind her, free from her line of sight.

Moka stood in front of Tsukune and glared at the Ork.

"Who are you and what do you want? I thought transforming was against school rules?" She sneered at the massive youkai.

She really didn't care that he was following, but then again he was spying on her and that was not something she appreciated. The Ork laughed and slurped up his tongue, which received a distinct "ewww" from Tsukune.

"I am Komiya Saizou from class 1-2 and I came to make you my woman." He chuckled darkly.

"What?" Tsukune and Moka said in unison. The pair looked to each other than back at Saizou.

"You're kidding right? She's totally a tsundere, unless you're into that sorta stuff, I won't judge she is pretty hot, but I mean she—ow!!" Tsukune pressed his face to the ground and held his head as the massive bump throbbed on his scalp.

"Will you stop saying unnecessary things?!" Moka panted and quickly regained her composure and flicked back her silver locks. "Don't be stupid, as if I would let an outcast take me so easily." Moka laughed and narrowed her eyes as Tsukune was slowly sneaking away. "Will you listen to people before running away like a coward!?" She shouted and Tsukune tripped and fell.

Saizou could only look on with growing annoyance. What the heck was wrong with these two? Were they insane? Well not that it mattered. This woman was definitely a vampire and he would be heralded for his strength, but that stupid little monster made it easy for him, she was distracted. Saizou grinned and slithered out his tongue toward the girl's leg.

"But I have a bad feeling Moka-chan!" Tsukune whined as she threw another rock at him in her rage.

Why was it that he able to aggravate her so easily?! She understood she had a short temper but it wasn't _that _short fused! Moka growled and stomped her foot on the ground, catching Saizou's sticky tongue beneath her shoe.

"What do you think we're doing?" Moka darkly grinned as she turned her head to look at Saizou who grunted in surprise.

Moka laughed and cracked her fingers. Oh this tiny little Ork would do well in helping her relieve the stress that Tsukune has mounted on her person.

"You want me right? Just try and take me by force than." Moka darkly laughed as her youki began to slowly fill the air and she stepped off the Ork's snaking tongue.

Saizou stood up and snarled as his massive body easily over shadowed the small teen. Moka smiled and held out her hand to Saizou in the most luring manner.

"Won't you?" She chuckled, hitting a nerve in the larger youkai's pride.

He roared and charged the vampire as she laughed, which seemed to increase in octave. Saizou threw up his arm. He would crush the silver haired teen under his palm like a bug! Tsukune and the ferrets sat off in the corner on their knees watching with embarrassment. The trio waved their hands in front of their faces dismissively.

"Cliché." Tsukune remarked, which only served to piss Moka off.

"Ahh!" She screamed and grabbed Saizou's arm as the massive Ork and threw him over her shoulder. "Shut the hell up Tsukune! Stop teasing me and realize your place!" She yelled and sent the wall of muscles and force flying.

Tsukune shouted and tried to move out the way but was hit by the brick of living mass and both Saizou and Tsukune were sent rolling into the tombstones that littered the sides of the roads. Tsukune groaned as he lay under the mass. Kuro and Shiro stood on the ground looking at Tsukune. The two ferrets drew senseless wiggles into the ground as if drawing up diagrams and squeaked on in a plan to save Tsukune from his fate. Tsukune wept at the prospect of what plan a pair of weasels could possibly come up with. Moka scoffed and threw back her hair as she slowly approached Tsukune. He glanced up at her with an annoyed look in his face. She has to admit he was pretty durable, and very brave to still look at her in such a way after she so easily tossed that pervert to the dust. She grabbed Saizou's hair and with a twist of her youki, threw the Ork into the distance, which frightened Tsukune that she could possibly and, would possibly, do the same to him.

"Oh?" She cooed as she knelt down and held out her hand. "Are you scared of this me?" She chuckled as he took her offered hand and she pulled him to his feet.

The annoyed male dusted off his kimono as Shiro and Kuro took refuge in his clothing.

"You can't just haphazardly throw things like that around! You can kill me like that!" He scolded.

Moka scoffed and put her hand on her hip as she looked away.

"Oh please, it's not like you're a human. You'll live." She spoke conceitedly.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes and burrowed his hands in his kimono sleeves.

"I am technically a human." He held out his arms, gripping at the pale sleeves of his robes. "Do I look like I can do much more than get my butt kicked? Why do you think I was running?" He sighed and continued to complain to himself about having to find a place to wash his kimono and get some ice for his back.

Moka blinked, than stared at him. She leaned up close to his face, which made him uncomfortable and lean back as he looked up and away, biting down on his jaw.

"Have-we-forgotten-what-happens-when-you-do-that-Moka-chan?" he complained through clenched teeth.

"Shut up." She demanded and gripped his face with her hand, turning it to the side so his neck was bared.

The vampire sniffed at his scent and bit down on his neck and sucked his blood. The act caught him off guard and he tried to flail out of her grip but it was useless. She released his face and licked her lips at the extravagant, gourmet flavor. Tsukune fell to the ground and rolled in pain as blood spurted from the wound.

"Why did you bite so hard?! Ow ow! Bully!" He held his hand uselessly to his neck.

Moka sighed and looked away.

"You really are human…" She chuckled darkly, which was not lost on Tsukune.

He shot up to a standing position and meekly held his hands to his chest.

"Moka-chan?" He called, only for her laughs to grow more creepy. "Moka-sama?" He felt tears at the edges of his eyes, what was going through that sadistic head of hers.

Moka held her hand under her chin and looked back to Tsukune.

"Humans are forbidden from coming into this realm." She chuckled. "You would be eaten if anyone were to find out, but I can keep your secrets…that is if you remain my escort." She grinned.

Tsukune reeled back at her quick flip in nature. He held his hands protectively up against his body and glared at her. Where had his evil hime gone and who left this demonic queen behind?!

"N-no way! I won't stay long enough, I'll just leave!" Not that he wanted to because it seemed that _they _could not enter this realm much to his delight.

"Oh~?" Moka cooed as she turned to face him.

Tsukune felt his legs freeze under his weight as he trembled under her cruel gaze.

"Humans can't leave the barrier on their own~" She chuckled and pressed her finger to her lip. "So you might as well submit and do as I say if you want to have a peaceful life here." She winked, causing him to swallow the forming lump in his throat.

He had to admit that though he disbelieved the word "peaceful" as it left the vampire's mouth, he much preferred this odd situation to the one he had out there. Here no one seemed to know who or what he was and they opted to ignore him, treat him like he didn't exist. He preferred not to exist. Tsukune felt his body limp as he slumped over and sighed in miserable defeat. It was a lose-lose situation either way.

"Moka-chan is evillll" he whined.

Moka giggled and took his arm into a hugging grip. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes. He was momentarily stunned by the strange gaze that filtered under those ruby orbs, only for them to be washed away with calculating thought.

"I know." She purred and dragged him away.

Tsukune sighed as he was once again helplessly dragged away by the hime toward the dormitories. Tsukune had since given up and allowed her to drag him by his collar while he crossed his arms over his chest in thought of the absurd situation. He had no idea what realm he was in, or how he left the human one behind, albeit he was sorta glad he did. Whehther he knew or not he was sure Moka would find a way to complicate things…

"Where are we going?" he questioned.

"To the girl's dorm, where else? You're my escort and will be helping me in my room when necessary." She calmly explained.

Tsukune nodded in understanding. Of course. She was a little hime after all. She needed someone to do the things she was incapable of doing, he grinned at the internal remark, until he realized what she said. Her room. A girl's room, in a building full of girls.

"W-wait, what?!" He shouted and began to struggle, haplessly waving his hands against the air trying to grab at it to pull himself away.

As Moka dragged the helpless human across the path toward the dorms, many girls stood watching the sight. They were in awe of her beauty and popularity with the boys in the school already and it had only been a day. Another figured watched the pair with annoyance. They had seen enough to deem that this Akashiya Moka was a threat, one that needed to be dealt with quickly.


	5. Routine of Incongruity

**Chapter 5: Routine of Incongruity**

Everyone in the girl's dorm was loitering around the halls of the third floor. Moka's room was just around the corner, just at the end of the hall. Her luggage sat piled against the walls and Tsukune sat on the ground just in front of her door. He had his legs crossed beneath him and his arms crossed over his sleeves. Shiro and Kuro sat on separate piles of the luggage and peeked into the room curiously at the vampire who deeply evaluated the given room. It was one of the larger one-room dorms. Because of her father's deep pockets she was awarded the luxury of an extra sized room with a personal wash room. All of the girls whispered among each other at the young man accompanying the wealthy heiress. They were not sure if he was a Familiar or her servant, but they all found the fragrant man charming. He smelled a bit like grass and spring water with the light scent of human. They all jealously murmured at the heiress' luck to be allowed to have a boy staying in her room.

"Tsukune!" Moka snapped for a third time. The young man was nodding off but was startled and fell backwards.

His head slammed against the floor and he just laid there as an exasperated sigh escaped his mouth. Moka walked over him and glared down at her escort.

"I said bring the bags inside." She snarled as she pulled back her fangs.

Tsukune raised a brow and continued to stare up. Moka felt a bit self conscious under the human's gaze and blushed slightly as she pulled her arms over her chest and leaned up a little so that she glared down at him.

"W-what?" The vampire stammered as she searched her mind and made a mental checklist of any possible imperfections on her glorious form.

Her hair was so silky one would mistake it for the finest woven garment. Her clothes were pressed and tucked in place, perfectly shaped around her curvaceous body. She put her hand on her hip as she continued to think. Her hips were neither too wide nor too thin and extenuated her buttocks well in her uniform. The girls around started to blush and giggle as Moka continued her train of thought. Tsukune continued to lay on the ground beneath her, her legs at either side of his torso, her heeled boots dangerously close to vital organs. Even her legs were lithe, taut and strong. Moka unconsciously pouted her lips against the air as she reflexively tested their fullness. She even brushed her strong tongue along her fangs to measure the fierce size of her fangs. She was perfect in every way. Shiro and Kuro tilted their heads from atop the mountain of luggage. They looked to each other with a squeak of confusion as their partner smacked his hand to his face and sighed deeply. How long did school last typically?

"Moka-chan." Tsukune's voice snapped the vampire above him out of her personal admirations. She looked down to the male with a raised brow. "I can see your underwear." He stated.

The girls around giggled as the vampire reacted and snapped her hands over her skirt, cupping her privacy. She resisted the urge to kick him as it would only give him another eye view. Tsukune's eyes widened suddenly.

"W-wait Moka-chan d--!" Tsukune shouted as the vampire reached down and grabbed his collar, roughly tossing him into the room.

Yelling ensued and Moka tossed her luggage at the young man who simply lay in his side with a bored expression as he rolled away from the barreling suitcases. Shiro and Kuro were not helping as they would wheel the out-of-reach baggage closer to the vampire's grasping reach. The vampire stormed into the dorm room and slammed the door closed, continuing to scold her lazy, uncaring escort. When the crowd of girls parted the only one that remained standing, watching was a small, blue-haired teen wearing her hair pulled back with a dark purple ribbon and her chest barely fitting in the yellow sweater she wore over her uniform.

"Oh this is too rich~" The devilishly adorable girl giggled as a slender, arrow-tipped purple tail swayed from the falls of her skirt.

She burst out giggling as she sprang toward the stairwell and made her way into the dormitory courtyards. There she was greeted by a plethora of fawning girls who complimented on her adorable looks and vided for her attention. The blue-haired teen blushed and happily accepted the spoiling glances. She stood by the dorm's gates and blew kisses at her adoring fans and winked. Several more male students had camped out on the path just to catch sight of this miniature beauty, a work of art that could metaphorically fit in the palm of your hand, she was perfectly proportioned to lustrous fantasies.

"_Hehehe How was it Kurumu-sama." _A sickly, slimy voice hissed from a darkened corner, startling the tiny youkai.

"Nagare!" She scolded as her tail stood on end, lifting her skirt and giving a full-on view of her frill-blue panties.

Kanou Nagare was a first year student who had gone to middle school with Kurono Kurumu. Kurono Kurumu was a succubus. Using her charms she amassed a harem of willing males and females to spoil her and do her bidding, sadly when she went to private school the only former follower able to afford the extravagant private school because of his top grades, was Kanou Nagare. The ginger-haired male stood a bit smaller than his precious mistress of the night and was a sight to bare as his freckled face misguided one from his clammy and sweaty hands and problematic obsession that often went beyond the succubus' charm, but the boy had his uses. Nagare peeked out from a part in his bowl-cut hair and looked over to Kurumu's tail.

"Kurumu-sama, your tail is out again, school rules remember?" He chuckled as he rubbed his slimy hands together.

Kurumu squeaked and pushed down her skirt, her cheeks dusting a light pink as she muttered something about the regulation skirts being too small for her larger posterior. Nagare grinned and tilted his head up slightly at the youkai temptress.

"Have learned her room number Kurumu-sama?" Nagare chuckled disturbingly as he cupped his camera in hand, which he carried around his neck at all times.

Kurumu pressed her finger to her cheek and brightened up. She smiled evilly as she held her head up.

"Yes, and this plan of revenge will be perfect." The succubus giggled with sparkling glee. "My presence will never again be questioned! Come Nagare~! We have work to do!" With that the happy-go-lucky succubus skipped off.

Nagare sneered as he looked up to the girl's dormitories. He chuckled as the girls around giggled coldly and whispered under their breaths at the undesirable male.

"Yes, revenge is a wonderful and perfect thing." He chuckled as he ran his tongue across his lips.

"Nagareee!" Kurumu whined from the distance. "Hurry~! I want to go see the male dorms!" She waved out her arms, enticing the smaller male to follow.

"Yes Kurumu-sama!" Nagare panted as he rushed to her side and led her toward the male dorms.

Back in the female dorm rooms Tsukune lay on the floor just in front of Moka's bed. Kuro and Shiro ran about as the vampire unpacked. When Moka would pass Tsukune she would nearly stomp on his leg, arm or anything close to her heel as she passed, only for him to yawn, stretch or inch out of her strike range. It was starting to irritate her how he's so quickly and so easily learned her strike patterns. Tsukune shook out his kimono sleeve and a peach rolled from the length of cloth into his hand. He bit into the juicy, ripe fruit and glanced up at Moka as his head rested in his hand and his elbow on the floor.

"Yanno it isn't my fault. You need to be more aware when you're around others." Tsukune stated as he took another bite of the tasty snack.

Moka's eye twitched to the boy's words. It was not that he was talking back, her aggravation stemmed from the fact that he was _right. _She really wasn't used to this sort of close-quarters environment. Finally managing to put her essentials in her closet and drawers, her necessities being clothing, she reached to the side of her skirt to unzip it. Shiro and Kuro held their attentions elsewhere as they decided to take an impromptu expedition into Moka's baggage. Shiro stood balancing on the edge of an open suitcase while Kuro climbed onto the leaning flap dawning a miniature scuba mask and flippers. The albino ferret held up her paw and reached down to a silver whistle that hung from a ridiculously long string from her neck. The whistle was just a bit smaller than her head as she held it up and blew into it sharply, forcing the shriek to escape the metal tool. Kuro stretched out his tiny arms and dove into the suitcase of undergarments of tee shirts, bras and panties. Tsukune sighed as he laid back, folding his arms behind his head.

"Moka-chan you're undressing with me in the room." Tsukune pointed out.

Moka jumped and placed her hands over her underwear and raced into the bathroom. Tsukune rolled his eyes as the vampire continued to scold him on etiquette while she was in the bathroom, calling him a jungle boy, a wild man raised by wolves, only for Tsukune to correct her and say it was a wild cat only for him to nearly get pelted by a stray heel. Tsukune raised his hand and caught the deadly projectile and opened an eye as the vampire stepped out in her pajamas, rather cute jammies. She wore a belly cut, black silk teddy with white flannel pajama pants dotted with black bat-print designs. She had pulled her silver hair back in a pony tail.

"What now?" Moka growled.

Tsukune sat up and tossed her shoe to the side and shrugged. He pushed to his feet and walked toward the vampire, who leaned back at his abrupt approach. Tsukune leered over her head at the bathroom. He walked around the vampire and into the washing room. The vampire watched, dumbfounded, as the young man examined the room in fascination. He played with the sink's knobs, testing them, than he came upon the toilet. It was like discovering gold. Tsukune crouched down thoughtfully in front to the strange device. Moka could not stop the active faceplam.

"Oh kami please tell me you know how to use the toilet wild-cat boy." She groaned at the horrible thought.

"Of course I do!" Tsukune snapped back, feeling offended, but his thoughtful look returned. "But where does the waste go? The hole doesn't look all that deep." He truthfully noted.

Moka found herself gripping to the doorframe, holding up her weight. By kami she picked up a stray puppy! She looked over to her suitcase at the two _rodents. _The black weasel had been hogtied by the white one using her bra as a lasso… This was going to be her escort from now on? What did she find so appealing about him? Suddenly Tsukune hissed out in pain and Moka's head snapped up. The young man had been examining Moka's razor as he figured out the mirror to hold a secret compartment for many washroom amenities! He had never seen such a sleek, compact tool and had nicked his finger. Moka licked her lips at the scent of his blood.

Now she remembered why…

"Tsukune…" Moka purred out seductively. The oblivious young man blinked and looked up to respond but found the vampire striding toward him, shaking her hips in an alluring manner. "let me help you with that~" She chuckled as she grinned, showing off her vampiric fangs.

Tsukune widened his eyes and went to shove his finger in his mouth and laughed in his throat at the vampire's sluggish movements. Moka smiled as she placed her arms over his shoulders and grew impossibly close. Tsukune smugly chuckled, and Moka chuckled along with him.

"That is not the only place you'll bleed…" She noted. Tsukune's laughter muted and he blinked, only for two fangs to stab into his neck.

Tsukune was now on the bathroom floor rolling and shouting accusations of Moka's decent from oni and her tsundere qualities! Moka ignored him, still lost in the bliss of her snack. She smacked her lips together at the wonderful flavor.

"I think I'm addicted to you." She giggled.

Tsukune rolled and shouted. "I'm not a drug! What the hell Moka-chan! Bully!!!" He whined.

Shiro and Kuro sighed at the trappings of their partner, but they had little time to worry about him as they continued to model in Moka's undergarments, little aware of the privacies humans and youkai held to clothing.


	6. Courier of Candidness

**Chapter 6: Courier of Candidness**

After Kuro and Shiro bandaged up Tsukune's bite wound he sat himself down on the floor of the lit bathroom. The two ferrets hopped down onto his lap and onto the cold tile floor. They squeaked and looked back over their shoulders at the door. Moka was laid out on her western style bed. She lazily laid her head in her hand while she flipped through a magazine. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and glared at her, a clear pout on his face. Moka did not look up from her articles, but rolled her eyes, feeling her little escort burning holes through her reading. She casually turned another page and sighed.

"Are you going to stay in there all night?" With that question in the air where would he sleep?

The silver-haired hime glanced around her room. It was certainly large enough for an occupant or two, but there was only one bed. She would certainly not allow him to share a bed, the thought itself was embarrassing and Moka growled and shot a nasty look in Tsukune's direction. He huffed and pushed to his feet as he walked out of the bathroom and toward her closet. She raised a brow and watched the two polecats hop after him and weave between his legs, slipping against the fabric of his hakama like a curtain. She trailed her eyes up toward his face. He gathered up an extra sheet she had rolled to the top of the closet shelf and walked back toward the bathroom, the two ferrets in tow. Moka slid the magazine closed as she sat up, and pushed her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Tsukune?" She called in wonder as she raised her brow.

Tsukune froze mid step, his foot hovering over the border between the main room and washroom. Tsukune's eyes shifted over to the window. Night was quickly overcoming the long day they shared. Even though he felt at ease because he could no longer feel them near, he could not trust the night and what it may bring. He put on a fake smile and turned to look over his shoulder at Moka. He gave her thumbs up and chuckled.

"Don't worry _hime_, this wild-catboy'll sleep in the bathroom for now." Before Moka could protest or even offer him the floor in civility he slammed the bathroom door shut.

Her hand was extended, having been ready to call out to him. She furrowed her brows and quickly convinced herself it was for the best. After all a boy and girl should not sleep in the same room unless they were married, at least he was civil in that sense. Moka sighed and got off the bed. She tossed the magazine onto the floor beside the rest of her yet to be unpacked luggage and flicked the light switch off. She turned to walk back to her bed, and stopped when she noticed the light still glowing from beneath crack of the bathroom's door. She tilted her head in wonder. After a moment she mentally bid goodnight to herself and perhaps Tsukune as well. She reached out to her covers and pulled back the crisp clean sheets that newly decorated what would be her bed for the next three years. For but a moment she wondered if she had burdened Tsukune with her thirst, but he knew she meant no harm. After all he was her escort and she protected his secret, however selfish it may have been.

"It's rather tasty blood, and interesting company." She whispered to herself as she slid down onto the mattress and pulled the covers over her warm body. With a sigh Moka rolled onto her side so her back faced the bathroom and face to the wall. With a deep sigh she closed her eyes and relaxed.

In the bathroom Tsukune had settled himself so he lay with his back against the wall and sat across from the sink, leaving an open path from the door to the small furo. He wrapped the sheets over his body as Kuro and Shiro scampered into his kimono and settled in for the night. He felt a shiver sneak through his veins as he saw the light disappear from the other side of the bathroom door. Ever since that time he was unable to handle the darkness that would envelope the world at the coming of every eve. The sounds of the night were lost on his ears. The chirping crickets, the calling beasts, and howling wolves were all muted against the storm of his recollections. All he could hear was her voice and see their faces. It was burned into his memory like the ash which has permanently blackened the hearth pit, and covered his hands. No matter how many times he washed them, they still felt gritty with soot. He shook his head and stared down at the tile floor. He was grateful for such a place. It was small, confined and well lit. He would have to later thank Moka for letting him stay, for what reason she had he could only guess.

"My blood…" He murmured in slight annoyance having suddenly remembered the stinging pain under the criss-crossed, flesh colored bandages on his neck.

He let out a long sigh as he felt the warm curls of fur that hammocked against the waist of his kimono, just against the sash. He smiled to himself and crossed his arms over his knees, keeping the sheet pulled taut over his body. He laid his head in his arms and relaxed and wished for once, a good night's rest.

While Tsukune as able to find rest in his weary and aching body, Moka found that she could not fall asleep to catch not one wink. She sighed deeply and sat herself up on her bed, her lungs heaving as she fought the restlessness. She looked over to her clock and it read just three in the morning. She had been feeling a bit guilt ridden for being a bully toward Tsukune. Though it was difficult for her to find the words to redeem her qualities, she would not deny that some of it had been to his faults. On the other hand she did not wish to become some delinquent that picked on other races and lower her standards. In the morning, she convinced herself as she looked to the bathroom door, noting the lights were still on, she would do something to make up for taking his blood without asking and attacking him for her, as of late, easily flustered state of mind. With her resolve her mind and body met in agreement to what she had been mentally fighting off for most of the night. In the morning, she would do better to treat him as an escort and not some beaten house slave.

The next morning Moka found herself being woken by the sounds of crowing birds, and screaming girls. Her ruby eyes snapped open. She found herself a bit disoriented, having fallen asleep so late. She desperately clung to her pillow, her claws digging into the fabric from her embrace. She sat up and ignored the fact she had spit out a feather.

"_Even in my sleep…" _She thought as she brushed her fingers through her hair, threading out the kinks twisted in from her restless night.

That was right… she heard a scream. Moka groaned and stretched out, only to hear a bone pop and her eyes snapped open when she saw the bathroom door wide open. She began to slowly count in her head as she walked into the washroom, praying Tsukune really did know how to use it. As she carefully walked into the bathroom she found her sheet discarded on the floor, but no Tsukune. She looked around carefully. She walked toward the medicine cabinet and looked to the mirror. It was not broken so she could avoid the rotten luck that seemed to only grow since yesterday. She looked into the sink. It looked like it had been recently used. She swallowed and glanced over to the toilet. The color drained from her skin as the onset of a heart attack had been a momentary risk. Rolling in the basin of the washiki was the peach Tsukune had munched on yesterday. Moka gripped her hand to her chest and cursed under the curtain of her hair as she sniffed the air. It smells like the water had been run recently. Moka thought it best to find that idiot quickly. It was barely thirty past five and she was tired and a little worried. What if the little cave boy up skirted someone else? It irked her for several reasons, and the reasoning only served to annoy her more.

"_He should not be doing that to anyone else!" _She caught herself and nearly pelted her face to her bedroom door.

She reached into one of her suitcases and pulled out a yukata to pull over her jammies. She reached for the door and carefully turned the knob before offering silent prayer to any kami graceful enough to listen to her plea. When she opened her door and stepped into the hall she was met with what the young vampire could only describe as horror. Girls were either piled out into the halls and out of the stairwell as many more painfully leaned to peek out of their rooms at the unsettling sight of a young, fifteen year old male in little more than a loincloth, with a black ferret on one shoulder and a white one on the other as he stood crouched in the hall over a washing basin, scrubbing his kimono diligently. The ferrets took turns diving into the warm water before climbing back up their partner's shoulder to start again. This left trails of water dripping down his lean, muscular chest and back which many girls lustfully watched with blushing cheeks and scandalous murmurs of envy at the vampire's little servant. How lucky she was. It had reached the point that Moka found herself unable to get mad. The rage shot to the top of her head and clear out of her body.

Soon Moka was on her way to class. She had a big smile on her face as she proudly strode along with Tsukune in tow. Her short, issued skirt fluttered in the warm spring air as the gnarled, lifeless trees hung precariously over the beaten path. Tsukune followed Moka with a red marked cheek and a white bandage around his neck. He wore his kimono loosely as it was more made for the cold weather, and sighed. Shiro and Kuro hopped along the path behind Tsukune, much used to the exercise and travel. Tsukune's face fell flat as he watched the back of the vampire's head. Her silver tresses danced against her movements as they paced toward the school. He knew it had been too good to be true. Peaceful time huh, as if. He scoffed and stopped along the path to complain to himself. Moka kept walking, unaware her escort had ceased following her.

She was honestly flustered, bewildered even angry. For a human he had a good looking body that was tight from some sort of training. She hated her mental admission to his looks, but even more so to his blatant narcissism. How dare he prance around without a shred of decency, showing off his vulnerable body to those hungry demons! She was horribly upset she was unable to be honest with her musings and ended up dragging him back into her room and assaulting him with a ferocious possessive bite. His presence made her feel so naked sometimes. She had stopped along the path hand sighed as she lovingly hugged her body, shielding her form from prying eyes. She blinked from her self-revere and looked around.

"Tsukune?" She squeaked suddenly. The realization dawned on her. Where had he gone?

Shiro and Kuro scampered up his legs and clung to his kimono's fabric as they pulled themselves up onto his shoulders. The two ferrets squeaked and point out off the road. Tsukune blinked and looked off to the side. In the dead brush a young male student with ginger colored hair and freckles which matched in shade, strode up to the young man. In hi s sweating hands he gripped a camera and wore a devious grin Tsukune found to be the norm on the male population here. He chuckled to himself as he rubbed at the back of his head when he noted his creepy thought.

"You're Tsukune right? That Akashiya girl's man-servant?" He chuckled with a raspy voice.

Tsukune sneered at the thought, his neck still burning with pain from her prior gratuitous attack. He huffed at the accusation. Might as well be a servant and might as well get some freaking pay!

"Tsk! A servant gets treated better than me! What do you want?" He gave a characteristic pout as he bubbled with annoyance. He only teased her cause it was fun but she seemed unable to take a joke. He was being the diplomatic one…right?

Shiro and Kuro face-pawed and sighed at their poor, uncivilized partner. Perhaps fleeing the face of society had not been his best first choice, but alas it was his decision.

"I'm Nagare Kanou and I have a letter for you from my ojou-sama." He darkly chuckled as he reached into his pocket and handed Tsukune a folded note.

Tsukune sneered at the note as it dripped with a viscous slime. The polecats shielded their faces and turned their sensitive noses away from the offending object as Tsukune tentatively reached out and took the greasy paper. He carefully unfolded, and tried not to get too much of the slime on his fingers. He looked to the beautifully scrawled note and read it.

"So you got the same deal as me it seems. Some mightier-than-thou hime-sama pegs you as a lackey?" Tsukune murmured as he read.

Nagare laughed. "Oh certainly not." The clammy boy assured. "Kurumu-sama is anything but cruel, plus her rewards far outweigh the verbal punishment if you understand me." Nagare used his hands to identify her body-shape and his point.

Tsukune raised a brow. Rumors really flew by quick in this realm, which did not seem to surprise him as everyone around here was nosy. There was not much he could do without rousing suspicion neither. Were he to decline he was pretty sure they would grow aggravated and perhaps violent. He had to be tact about it for now.

"_Hehehe plus Moka-chan would throw a fit if I'm not there to feed her with that silver spoon in her mouth." _He thought with a chuckle, still a bit sore about her reaction and wanting to get back at her childishly.

Kuro and Shiro sighed, well aware of their nakama's train of thought. It was going to be a troublesome day. The ferrets sighed and relented; at the very least they could probably find a new interesting game.

"You got yourself a deal!" Tsukune laughed. "Lead away slimy dude!" Tsukune smiled.

Nagare sneered at the boy but nodded his head and held out his sweaty hand toward another path.

"Right this way Tsukune-san." The raspy voiced teen chuckled as Tsukune stepped ahead with Nagare at his side.

All the while Moka had been watching. She easily followed the scent of the young man. It was a luring smell she could not really find herself unattached to. Their words hit a little too close to home though. Did she really treat him lower than a servant? She did not mean to! His scent, she just becomes unreasonably possessive when it came to his attentions. Though it was unbecoming of a lady she found herself quite enthralled by the little aromatic human. He defied her in every way possible and did not even bat an eye when she would lose her temper. Everyone she knew, or had met in her life was always weary of her temper save for her family. She always created conflict and tried so hard to be the proper lady her father wished of her, but she found her former life so…boring. Tsukune was so interesting.

"T…that…" She stood on the path, having been watching and listening to Tsukune and Nagare from the distance. "That jerk!" She screamed, frightening several students that were just walking by her. "I am trying my hardest to be mindful but that stupid wild-cat lacks the delicacy! I'll show him! I'll teach him how to use a knife and fork and then we'll see who's the bully! I am Akashiya Moka and I am the definition of princess!" She laughed as her competitive nature bubbled out. "I'll show this _hime_ wanna be…" She growled as she buried her fist into the side of a tree, which sadly did not survive the impact.


	7. Touch of Tenacity

**Chapter 7: Touch of Tenacity**

Tsukune followed the short, freckled, red-head toward the school's courtyard. The dark-haired youth slowly paced behind the shuffling teen who stood almost two heads shorter then he. Tsukune's straw sandals kicked up rubble as his black sune-ate reflected the early morning light which shifted with every motion against the shin armor. There would be a few more hours before the start of classes and while Nagare Kanou lead Tsukune it gave the young man a chance to examine his new surroundings. The trails were dusted with layers of unsettled gravel and films of starving, gray soil. Gnarled, dead trees seemed to be commonplace and the flocks of ravens a permanent residents to the schoolyards. Their soft crows created a familiar cacophony that only seemed to ebb with the flow of the waves which could be heard as they broke against the nearby coast. Tsukune could not help but admire the untouched form that belonged to this world. As frightening as it was it did carry its own serene beauty and untold dangers, much unlike the dangers he faced just beyond the tunnel. Nagare glanced over his shoulder at the boy. He did not wear a uniform. His kimono was ragged though. If he was a familiar, as Kurumu proposed, he would have been better dressed to suit his mistress' tastes, but that did not seem to be the case at all. In addition; all the stories to be held over Vampire's familiar were one was typically a skittish creature and would panic at every sound and sight, this two seemed to not closely accompany the young man who has been seen _arguing _with his mistress. The two animals that had their heads poked out of the boy's kimono were also intriguing. Nagare had a strange feeling from the pair of animals. Were they perhaps kamatachi? They looked like the mountain dwelling sickle weasels from history, but kamatachi are believed to be all but completely extinct. The mystery of the young boy only seemed to grow deeper.

In the courtyard Kurumu was calmly(not) waiting the arrival of the young vampire's escort. Now it was rumored that the young man was the vampire's familiar and to have control of a vampire's familiar was like gripping a vampyr's very heart in your hands. The blue-haired girl giggled with glee as she leaned against the dried and scared form of the courtyard's centerpiece: a gnarled sakura tree that never bloomed. The tiny youkai had Her heart on her sleeve as she shimmied side to side. Her long, purple harrow-head tail swayed in the air, uplifting her skirt in the process.

"Kyah!" She squealed in anticipation. "That boy smells so good and my reputation would sky rocket if I took a vampire's pet!" The tiny succubus was thrilled at the idea.

With a stronger reputation her harem of men would grow even stronger which would all but triple her chances at finding her Destined One. She clutched her hands together over her large chest and found herself unable to keep still. The succubus blinked when she felt two soft "chus" press against her cheeks. When she opened her violet eyes she was met with the surprise (shock and horror) of two weasels on her shoulders. Their whiskers twitched and they seemed to smile knowingly at her apprehension. She screamed as loud as she could and desperately tried to swat the furry beasts off her shoulder. Shiro and Kuro hopped off her shoulder and climbed down her legs before they reached the ground. The delinquent duo watched as Kurumu continued to flail, freak and panic from their previous token of affection. They looked to each other then back up as Nagare and Tsukune raced to her side.

"Kurumu-sama!" Nagare tried to calm her.

"Ew, ew, ew get them off!" The succubus hollered as she brushed her fingers manically through her precious azure locks.

Nagare tried to calm down his mistress and warn her of her tail being out in the open (again). Nagare found himself smacked by the panicked threshes of the petite teen. Kurumu turned as she gripped her hands to her head and hurried to run away, only to slam face first into Tsukune, who was not to far from the disaster his trouble-stirring rodents had caused. Both succubus and boy went tumbling to the ground.

"Itai..." The azure-haired succubus ground only to moan when she felt a distinct _muni muni _against her swell of a chest_._

Nagare blinked when a distinct _mura mura _came over him and his hands quickly cupped his shame as he crouched beside the dead sakura tree. Tsukune blinked, at least tried. The overflow of _purin purin _blocked his senses. Tsukune reached up trying to feel around the darkness that overcame him. He was a bit overwhelmed, almost frightened, especially when he found himself unable to breathe. He felt something soft, like marshmallow, no marshmallow could not accurately describe the softness that he felt. It was almost like a cloud, that if he squeeze any harder, would dissipate in his grasp. He opened his ebony eyes when he was finally able to shift his face from under the cottony pair of pillows. When he looked over the mountains mass of flesh he took in the sight of the young, blue-haired teen whose face was lost in ecstasy. Was it the luck of kami that has brought him in this position? This he could not deny as a possibility, but his mind could not climb over that necessary hurdle which would have allowed him to believe in such fate...

"Are these real?" He asked and gave the monstrous knockers another squeeze.

Nagare fainted from the initial blood loss. Shiro and Kuro could not resist the simultaneous facepalms at the sheer _grace and tact _their partner possessed which lied somewhere between a crocodile's death roll and the skill in which a Dung Beetle rolled its precious cargo across the savannah, was inconceivable, something only witnessed in a bad romance comedy. Kurumu blinked and sat back so she now straddled the boy beneath her. She had not expected him to be so forward and so skilled with his hands. Up close Tsukune's scent was even more delicate than she had originally realized. her heart fluttered in her chest as she stared into his eyes with her mauve ones. She swallowed the feeling that quickly formed in her throat. Nagare finally regained consciousness after much prodding and poking from Shiro and Kuro who had fetched a pair of twigs from the old sakura tree to insensitively jab the freckled youkai. Nagare looked over to Kurumu as she sat atop of the young boy. Her face sparkled with awe as Nagare wiped his bloody nose with his bare arm. His ginger hair fell over his dark eyes as he examined the sight. Unlike those two who wee lost in their own stupidity, Nagare felt the presence of a daiyoukai in the distance. The slimy boy looked up and was not surprised to see the silver-haired vampire standing in the corner. He grinned as he pushed to his feet. Shiro and Kuro followed the young youkai's motions. Nagare's hopes were simple. He wanted to urge Kurumu into luring this interest of hers out. Everyone knew that a vampire did not like sharing what they believed was their possessions. If Kurumu was caught with the vampire's familiar it would stand equivalent to theft. Nagare only hoped for the very best and wanted Kurumu to learn her place. He smirked and turned heel to flee.

Moka stood behind a stone wall and watched the pair with burning red eyes. Those heading toward class whispered and watched as the noblewoman skulked about in the shadows like a delinquent. It wasn't fair... the vampire whined to herself as she furrowed her brows and dripped doom. She looked down to her chest subconsciously then back to Tsukune and that woman. He was not here but a day and already had suitors! She was mostly upset because she hadn't a clue as to _**why **_she was even mad with the circumstance, but she knew if that big-breasted _thing _found out he was human she would lose her escort, and she was scared to death of being here alone. The students constantly watched her every move. She could not sneeze without them questioning her standing. She knew they would never bother to look at her with anything but fear and contempt. She hated to admit it, but though she stood at odds with Tsukune, he was the only one not afraid of her and spoke to her so familiarly.

"I'm the heiress." She murmured to herself as she stood straight and clenched her fist tightly as her venomous youki dripped from her person.

She was convinced it was, of course, her duty to care for Tsukune. He _was _her escort. It was the only logical reasoning her mind could come up with to the blatant anger she felt for the situation. He was embarrassing himself, therefore he embarrassed her. It was flawless, just like her! She began to laugh to herself (rather obnoxiously and loudly). Tsukune and Kurumu stood in the courtyard and stared at the vampire.

"Moka-chan." Tsukune called, growing a little worried for the person he would be sharing a room with. "You look a little off when you do that..." He had only the nods of Shiro and Kuro who stood on his shoulders, to affirm as such.

Moka blinked and froze mid-laugh, suddenly realizing the demented laughter she heard in her head had leaked out. Springs of hair stood on end in her horror as she slowly looked toward Tsukune. Kurumu blinked and realized the perfectness of her situation.

"Iyan! Touch me more!" The succubus cooed and glomped Tsukune, who had not been expecting the attack of affection and went tumbling over.

The albino and ebony ferret raced up the tree's trunk as their master fell head over heels for the girl once again. The two snickered at their amusing anecdote and hi-pawed one another. Tsukune, for a moment, considered the invitation. But he came to the realization that only two people threw themselves upon you as such: clumsy vampire girls and women that want to eat your soul. His mouth, once again, was too fast for his brain to catch up.

"You're not trying to eat my soul are you?" He questioned.

Both Moka and Kurumu were well aware of his train of thought and both stared at the boy stupidly, wondering was he really worth the trouble. In truth succubae of old used to consume souls to keep their beauty eternal, but that has long since changed with the technology of body treatment and make-up.

"N-no...?" Kurumu was unsure how to even answer that, or if she even should.

Nagare had slipped up behind the vampire and cleared his throat as Kurumu conversed with what, Kurumu was beginning to think, a mildly retarded Tsukune. Moka sneered and raise her fist, ready to pummel the little tripe into oblivion for addressing her so. The slimy turncoat cowered as he held out a handful of photographs. Many of them were of Moka and Tsukune in the dorm room. Though that was usually grounds for punishment for a normal student, Moka was well above the status of a normal student and disregarded the images as she shuffled through, but when the other images soon came up she began to grow red-faced. The images, though not doctored, had been photographed in a way to make it look like Moka was coming on to Tsukune. First being the panty shot outside their dorm, than their little "tryst" in the room. It looked as if she was "roughhousing" in a way many men enjoyed, only to be posed with the images of her undressing and in her jammies, stranding over Tsukune. If that wasn't enough the images of Tsukune's "troubled" expressions (which she had never seen him make) and him on the ground with Kurumu only made more sense. They were out to make her look as if she was loose! She snarled and glared at Nagare who waggled a finger. It was obvious, to one such as her, it was blackmail and he would certainly have back up. She looked the boy over. He was certainly the kind who would have something prepared was he to be "put out of commission" or "incapacitated".

"_For now you needn't worry, but it is best you not lay a hand on Kurumu-sama until she has had her fun with your toy, which according to him, you don't treat very well anyway." _he whispered. "_Not that vampires ever treat others well." _Nagare chuckled and brushed his hand over his pasty skin before he turned and made his way toward class.

Moka turned back to face Kurumu and Tsukune who were laughing (though Kurumu was being polite as he was really, really stupid).

"Hey" Tsukune rubbed his belly (the ferrets mimicked the motion as they hopped down onto his shoulder) "You think we can get something to eat? I haven't really had a proper meal for a day now." He whined pathetically.

Moka furrowed her brows at the thought. She had been so absorbed in herself that she had not remembered Tsukune may have needed a meal before she had thrown him out of the room earlier. Was she really that cruel? She felt terribly guilty for it as she did not mean to treat him thusly. Kurumu looked to Moka who looked hurt. Score! Everything was going according to plan it seemed. The vampire had to abide by school rules just as anyone. She would not be allowed to fight in her true form, meaning she has to keep her youki in check at all times. Kurumu squealed and pulled Tsukune's arm into hers, sandwiching his arm between the suction of the blackhole between her boobs.

"Let Kurumu feed you some of her home-cooked bento Tsukune-san~!" The succubus offered as she slyly looked to Moka who could only growl at her.

"Really? That'd be great!" Tsukune completely forgetting about his reason for the meeting, as his stomach seemed to supersede all else.

Kurumu quickly dragged Tsukune away, who had noticed Moka at last second. He was about to call out to her but she turned away and walked off. He furrowed his brows in wonder, she looked like she had to go to the bathroom with that expression, but no matter, he'd see her later. Nagare watched as the group split up. He grinned and shuffled his clammy palms together.

"_Just one more push." _The slimy student proclaimed to himself before he made his way toward the crowd of students heading toward class, and vanished among their ranks.


	8. Influence of Authority

**Chapter 8: Influence of Authority**

On the other side of the strange barrier, back to the world in which Tsukune had originally inhabited, someone had finally come to the attention of his absence.

The cave that had once been occupied by the young man, now sat as a nesting ground for the monstrous creatures with white faces and hulking forms. The beasts varied in their size and coloration, Markings were as intricate as a fingerprint, but their emotionless and hardened stares are what marked them as a species. A dark figure stepped from the line of forest which surrounded the cave's clearing. The hulking beasts seemed to be searching for any sign of the young human, but as soon as the dark-haired male stepped into view they ceased their lumbering motions and turned malformed faces toward his direction. The man stood about five, six. His black hair was slicked back and he wore a long, black trench coat, the tails trimmed with white. The shoulders of the coat loosely hung over his sleeveless shoulders, his white vest decorated with gold buttons. Around his waist he wore a white sash, and from the sash hung a thin metal chain with one end tucked in the front of the waist wrap, and the other down into the pocket of his hakama pants. On the bridge of his nose he wore a pair of pince-nez spectacles which seemed to be held in place, on each side, by a white, protruding structure of carapace that formed from his cheekbones and curled back toward his ears like pair of reversed mandibles. His dark eyes peered over the frame of the lenses. He studied the former encampment. It was as if the boy had disappeared. His day-to-day living items lay abandoned by the cove's entrance, and the open campfire laid barren, a fresh pile of firewood at its side. The man sneered and looked up when the soft thumping steps of one of the approaching beasts was heard. He was a grey-skinned creature with a fire red mane. Red, whisker mimicking stripes, along his cheeks identified him as the fiend that had chased the boy from the woods. It hulked down on all fours, its left arm scarred by its encounter with the truck. The man smirked and laughed in his throat.

"Had a little trouble Kitsuki?" The hazel-eyed man grinned up at the beast, who proudly held its head.

"The boy is an exceptionally fast runner." It half-jokingly noted. The beast's face did not move when it spoke, as if he spoke with a voice from another world.

The man shook his head and looked up to the red-maned beast. "And where is the boy now?" He curiously noted the fact that there seemed to be no sign of him. "I'm worried you perhaps ate him..." The man accused the beast.

The creature scoffed at the accusation. "This one has had no such luck." He huffed.

"Than what happened?" The dark-haired man questioned.

Kitsuki looked off toward the sounds of the distant highway. The speeding cars brought back annoying memories of the day prior.

_Kitsuki stood crouched beneath the shade of the forest. His dark body hidden by the foliage, his strength hidden by the boy's ignorance. As long as he kept proper distance, the boy would not sense his killing intent. Tsukune walked along his beaten path. He looked lazy and helpless. The beast could not believe the rumors that surrounded the boy, the stories had easily reached his master. Kitsuki did not know if the stories that surrounded the scrawny human were true, but if they were he would taste absolutely delicious. Sadly Kitsuki would not be allowed such grandeur, no, his master wanted the boy captured alive, so for the past three years Kitsuki's companions hunted the boy, and have failed. It was now given to Kitsuki, as he was a great hunter in a time long past. He hunted men like no other. The ideals of strength other men carried above themselves would be shattered when Kitsuki would greet them with his strength._

_Tsukune continued down the path. The small creatures he kept as companions caused trouble as he sought to complete his daily routine. Kitsuki has kept his distance and has watched the boy for three days. The boy never sleep, and was constantly haunted by night terrors. It made the prey difficult, for it never seemed to have a moment of weakness, always looking over its shoulder even when it sought to sleep. Such interesting prey his master sought._

_The boy stood in the river as the rodents played off in a corner. This would be the perfect time. Kitsuki watched as the boy turned his back to the forest the white-faced beast used as camouflage. Kitsuki reached his massive, shadow engulfed hand, toward the boy. He would squeeze his head like an orange..._

_"Youkai Gakuen..." He heard the boy mutter. Suddenly the young man shouted, Kitsuki was forced to draw back his hand at the sudden, unpredicted motion._

_The beast noticed the two rodents turn to his direction. Was he caught? No matter, he would confront his prey. Kitsuki stepped from the forest. The white-faced beast was prepared for a fight. The boy stood ready. Would he draw a weapon? _

_Tsukune ran. He ran. _

_There was no way Kitsuki would express the humbling confusion. He ran?_

"A tunnel to another realm?" The man spoke up after hearing Kitsuki's story. "How very interesting." He mused.

Suddenly the beasts began to roar. Kitsuni and the man's head snapped up as a form fled from the line of the overgrowth and took off running. The man stood silent, and grinned.

"Nakaseru, Tsutsumi." The man called as two, white faced beasts stepped from the herd of creatures, into the clearing before the tall man.

Nakaseru stood on a pair of short hind legs. His body was a pale blue, his arms so long that his knuckles dragged against the ground. Along his forearms was a patch of blue fur which matched the tuft upon the tip of his long, dragging tail. His white face held two red markings under his eyes which gave the appearance of carved tear marks.

Tsutsumi had two visible holes in his palms that went clear through his form, no sign of bone, muscle or flesh. He had two large, white horns that pulled backwards like a bison's. His white face was lined with deep orange fur, almost like a tribal mask. He seemed a bit more proportioned than Nakaseru as he arms and leg s were of similar length, but that made him seem awkward as he stood with his knees pointed out toward his shoulders.

"Don't let her get away." The man ordered.

Nakaseru chuckled as he seemed to vanish from sight. Tsutsumi hissed and dropped down to all fours. It shuffled much like a walking crab and melted into the shadows.

Soon a girl burst from the forest growth and onto the side of the highway. She had short black hair and her chest heaved with effort. She wore a white kimono that was dotted along the sleeve and hem with a silver pattern of flower petals. Her obi, which was tied off in the back, was of silver coloration, and in her short hair she wore a red pin.

"Olly, olly oxen free girlie~" Nakaseru growled through the forest.

He and his partner's steps could be heard shuffling through the grasses and their massive bodies snapping the upper branches of the canopy trees. The girl gasped and looked down the road toward the tunnel the fiends earlier mentioned.

By the time lunch finally rolled around Moka seemed to be on her last leg. The vampire stalked the pair in the distance. Kurumu led Tsukune toward the lunch room, though according to the vampire it seemed more like dragged the boy to lunch with the way she was clinging to him.

"_Unsightly_." The vampire found herself growling under her breathe. "_How dare that pervert allow that slut to hang all over him?_" The vampire glared at Tsukune.

Moka vision was far from the truth of what was actually happening. The vampire could only see Tsukune perversely staring at the demon's large chest and drooling as the tiny girl cooed sweet nothing's into his ear! In truth: much of the time Tsukune appeared to really want to get away, but the vice grip the petite girl's boobs held on his arm turned his male brain to jelly, the added prospect of free food boded heavily on his mind. Kuro and Shiro sat in his kimono, their colored heads peeking out of the collar fold. Kurumu looked down at the two weasels and sneered. She mentally complained about what kind of guy kept kamaitachi as pets, but than she began to reconsider the thought. Kamaitachi were extremely powerful youkai. Normally there were three kamaitachi in a litter. Their attacks were as fast as lightning and carried bladed skills that could bring any samurai to shame. They were typically wild and hard to tame, if Tsukune could keep a pair as pets, than what did that say of his strength? Perhaps the vampire sought to hoard that strength for herself, perhaps even make the boy a mate.

That's it!

She was trying to court the boy! Well she couldn't have that now could she? That would ruin her plans fora perfectly even numbered harem.

"Owahh! This is great!" Tsukune cheered in glee as he shoveled the bento down.

He and Kurumu had sat on an open table. The succubus sat across from the young man and offered the bento to him. he was more than happy to receive food, but to actually get it in his stomach. Kurumu beamed. The easiest way into a man's heart after all...

"And I'll cook for you everyday!" She offered.

Tsukune's eyes brightened up as he looked to the demoness. Tears rushed the edges of his eyes, his heart touched, or at least his stomach. For a long time he has suffered to survive on the scraps and bits he could scavenge for himself. Barely able to sustain the amount of nutrients he needed.

"T-then..." Tsukune leaned forward, Kurumu following the motion as she batted her violet eyes. "Then can I have like four times the serving? I need alot of food to keep up my strength!" He blurted out which caused Kurumu (and much of the listening cafeteria) to face fault.

"S-sure" Kurumu stammered as she pulled her sleeve back onto her shoulder. That certainly startled her. She was honestly expecting a more romantic confession, or at least, a heartfelt thanks.

"So goood!" He muffled as he shoveled down the food.

As he ate Kurumu smirked. This was a perfect chance. The succubus knew the vampire was watching, it would all be too easy to make her succumb. All she had to do was take Tsukune and provoke the vampire into confrontation. She would get a boy and expel a rival all in one swoop! Kurumu leaned forward and made her her rolling mounds of flesh pressed against the table top so her cleavage was in full view. A low thud was heard in the back of the cafeteria. It is later found out Nagare was knocked out when he was thrown back by a powerful expelling of blood from his nose.

"Tsukune-kun..."Kurumu sighed out as she leaned forward.

One could almost see the drool on the faces of the students occupying the lunchroom: gawking at the new scandalous pair. Tsukune looked up at her, cheeks hitting something similar to a ground squirrel in the winter, or a scruffy hamster that's escaped its cage and found its way into the fruit jar. Kurumu narrowed her eyes for a split second but leaned forward.

"Maybe... you can do Kurumu-chan a favor..." The succubus ran her tiny pink tongue over her lips and chuckled. "_Just a little closer for my charm, look into my eyes Tsukune." _The night demon thought.

Now succubus are able to seduce those of the opposite sex (often the same sex given the proper conditions) with the use of a magical ability Charm. Shiro and Kuro had slipped from Tsukune's kimono and hopped along on the underside of cafeteria table. When they came to a stop under the succubus, the black and white colored ferrets stood up on their hind legs. Their long slender bodies sat slightly hunched as they peered under the youkai's skirt. Kuro pointed up with his tiny fur covered paw and turned a mischievous eye to his white-furred companion. He squeaked and wriggled his whiskers. Shiro folded her arms over her torso in serious thought. Her lineless brows furrowed in strong question. Kuro squeaked and motioned his paws up toward the open canopy of a skirt and continued in deft explanation. Shiro rolled her eyes and dropped her arms to her side. She held out a tiny, pink-padded paw to her partner-in-crime and he took hers in an exuberant shake. With the deal sealed Kuro bent hismelf over slightly and clasped his paw digits together. Shiro turned her back and walked away from her companion a bit. The white-furred ferret turned and dropped to all fours. She dashed toward Kuro who held position. Shiro ran up to the black ferret and pressed her fore paw to his shoulder as one of her back paws caught in his clasped paws. He pushed up with force and held Shiro's vertical launch.

"I am a bit...lonely these days Tsukune~kun." The succubus whispered.

Tsukune found himself lost in her eyes, a piece of rice stuck and left forgotten on his cheek. Tsukune leaned closer to the succubus and Kurumu inched toward him. Moka tensely watched as her hand began to slowly crush the steel tray in her grip. Students were quick to give her a wide berth as the practically visible smoke topped from her silver head. Nagare watched with amusement.

"Kiss me..." Kurumu whispered as the pair were breath away. "Kiss ...me ...Tsu...NEEE!" Kurumu jumped up from her seat at the touch of something furry under her skirt.

When Kurumu launched up, the top of her head bashed into Tsukune's face. The boy was sent spiraling to the floor where he held his face and rolled around in apparent discomfort. When Kurumu jumped off the bench of the table Kuro and Shiro dashed out from under the table and scurried off.

"Filthy rats!" Kurumu hollered after the pair, whom she could have sworn were laughing...

Moka grinned and tossed the tray to the ground.

"YES!" She cheered, only to shirk away when heads snapped in her direction. The haughty princes held up her head and scoffed. She paraded herself out of the cafeteria.

"Iya!" Kurumu shrieked at the sight of Tsukune on the ground. "Are you okay?" She ran off and went around the table where she crouched beside Tsukune.

The young man pushed himself into a sitting position, his hand over his eye. Kurumu reached out and moved his hand from blocking his face. She let out a gasp at the sight of the bruise.

"You poor thing, let Kurumu take care of you!" She offered humbly.

"Ahaha... don't worry, I've had worse." Tsukune ensured.

Kurumu took Tsukune's face into her hands and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Let me help you." To Tsukune it sounded like a slow drawling noise, a luring sort of sound that was slightly pleasant. It made him warm, as if he wanted to rest his head on Kurumu's chest, which he gladly did as he passed out.

Kurumu smiled and brushed her hand through his soft, somewhat greasy hair. Nagare looked around. The clammy ginger quickly realized he had lost sight of the vampire. Moka had stormed off. She wouldn't watch the spectacle anymore. It was enough for her. Tsukune got a good bash in the face for being a pervert. Karma rocked like that! She found herself laughing out loud, but it slowly faded away as worry lay heavy on her shoulders, and guilt weighed down her steps. Had she fed him properly, at least offered him a snack, he would not found it necessary to chase after that wretched woman. She was also a bit worried. he was human. A headbutt like that could have easily taken out teeth. She jumped to the feeling of someone watching her, but when she whipped around, no one was around. The teen had found herself at the school's entrance way. The lockers lined the entrance way. The doors were closed, but allowed a clear view of the dusty trails. Moka brushed back a strand of silver hair behind her ear and blinked. Someone _was _watching her. Ruby eyes follow the aluminum gray towers until; her eyes come upon a pair of familiar weasels.

"What are you two doing here...?" Moka carefully looked around before she tentatively reached a hand up toward the trouble-making pair.

Shiro and Kuro were leaned over the edge of the locker. Their tiny noses twitched as they sniffed at Moka's fingertips. Suddenly, their tiny, rounded ears perked. Shiro squeaked and stood on her hind legs, only for Kuro to quickly mimic the stance. The pair ran off. Moka felt herself frown as she lowered her hand. She had honestly not expected such a reaction... maybe they were only fond of Tsukune... Moka pulled her hand to her chest and punched clear into the locker. Nagare yelped and jumped back.

"Why are you hanging around?" Moka snarled half in question and half in threat.

The freckled faced youkai shook his head and held up his hands.

"W-well in all honesty I was reconsidering our standing." The slimy snake chuckled.

Moka inclined her head slightly, turning an ear to the pale faced red.

"Well," the underhanded lackey began. "There's something about Kurumu-sama that I need to tell you." Nagare smiled, smirking deviously under his bangs.

"...I'm listening." Moka quirked an interested brow.


	9. Harmony of Dissonance

**Chapter 9: Harmony of Dissonance**

Nagare chuckled and motioned for the vampire to follow him. The clammy teen led the heiress through the crowded halls of the main school building. As they made their way back toward classes the slimly ginger led her off the beaten path down a hall which connected the school's library to the rest if the building. Moka was suspicious, but never-the-less she gave the odd boy the benefit of the doubt. The librarian glanced up at the pair with disdain as they passed her desk, but she said not a word of the students now most likely tardy for class. Before Moka was able to question where Nagare was leading her, she could hear the sarcastic chuckle of her escort and his less-than-viable companion choice. Nagare grinned to himself roguishly when the vampire took the hint. The silver haired maiden turned into one of the less conspicuous aisles and followed the hushed sounds of laughter and talking. She brushed her fingertips along the spines of each book she passed. After a moment she gave pause and turned her head so she faced the shelf. She looked up to the sound of tapping. Shiro and Kuro ran across the shelf tops amidst their usual antics. Where there were the two ferrets, Tsukune could not be far. She choose a book and slid it from its place on the shelf. She came upon the view of two very, sproingy, boobs. There was no doubt as who these imposing pair of pillows belonged to. They very thought annoyed her to no end. How could Tsukune stand there and watch those wretched things...

As Moka fumed in her self-induced indignation Kurumu was in her own problematic situation. Of all the men she choose to take into her harem she had begun to reconsider this young man. How could the vampire keep him as a familiar? He was stupid and slow and the things he talked about made no sense. How could have been so amazed by the sight of a toilet? And those rodents of his infuriated her to no end. Every time she tired to charm him they would either climb up her legs of _accidentally _fall into her shirt. She was starting to wonder if his pets were as lacking as he in intelligence or they appeared far smarter than their master in that aspect. He seemed oblivious and honestly just happy to talk to her of these things. It made her chest feel strange, and not because aforementioned furballs currently rested on each boob as if it were a cushion, far be it from that. It was something about the way he smiled and seemed not to stare obtrusively at her chest like most others would. She felt rather jealous of the vampire's luck, and angered by the way she seemed to treat him. Regardless of his circumstance he just seemed happy to be alive.

"Kurumu?" Tsukune called her name and snapped her from her meditation. She blinked her wide, violet eyes and looked up into those chocolate orbs. "You okay?" He questioned as he noticed she was becoming distant. Had he annoyed her, or was she bored? Maybe her stomach hurt?

Kurumu couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from her lips. "Nothing Tsukune-kun, but I want to thank you." She began.

Moka raised a brow from her questionable hiding spot. Nagare watched from the opposite aisle, behind the lovey-dovey pair. The succubus looked to Tsukune with slightly flushed cheeks, though the meaning hat stood behind them were a foreign concept to the less than socialized boy. Kurumu smiled. It was an expression the ginger teen had never seen on his callous and calculating mistress. The sight filled him with rage. Kurumu had taken him as a slave long ago, during middle school. At the time Nagare was more a sociable fellow than he was today. He had many friends and even a girlfriend he was deeply in love with. That was until Kurumu was transferred to his school.

The moment she stepped in front of his class to introduce herself she was aglow with personality and looks. The young, hormone driven pre-teens instantly took to the succubus. She was a delightful girl and though very modest she wasn't the least bit shy. By day one all of the male student body were puddy in her hands, all except Nagare that was. He could not see what they all sought in Kurumu, but he little cared as he was in love with his girlfriend. Unfortunately for the young youkai, Kurumu was _quite _interested in him. At first her personality failed to bait the freckled faced boy, but later she had come to learn that he too was a pure blood. Sh e had to obviously step up her game. It didn't take long for Kurumu to ensnare the weak-minded boy with her charm powers, and it took even less for her to destroy his relationship. She held no remorse for what she had done. After so much time with the succubus the charm had worn off without her constant care. Nagare thought she was foolish not to strengthen her charm after the first spell for in time it would naturally wear off. She had learned that she sought her Destined Mate and the only way to find him was the charm each and every male in her path and form a harem. He was bitter. He hated the night demon for what she had done to him. He had slowly began to change discreetly began to gather up evidence against her. He had enough blackmail to pay his way out of his servitude and ruin her reputation. Once you were known to be a succubus, everyone steered clear because it was common knowledge that they would quite literally suck the life out of you. Force you to buy them so-called necessities, keep you awake hours on end so they could prattle on about how great they were. Eventually the males would be met with deadly exhaustion and never wake to see another day.

At least from that standpoint.

A succubus was a naturally lonely demon. The companionship they sought was ingrained into their DNA. When they stood unable to find their Destined One, they felt nothing but loneliness that could only be broken by constant distraction. Succuabe needed little sleep in comparison to other demons afterall.

"Ne, Tsukune?" Kurumu looked up to the young man. "Do you think we can hang out after school?" She smiled.

Back behind Nagare's shelf. He had been trying for several seconds now, to push over the shelf and disrupt the succubus' line of question, but he was physically not that strong, possibly a little weaker than a human, but he found it unnecessary when the startled cries of both Tsukune and Kurumu rang across the library. Nagare turned the corner and caught sight of a barely conscious Tsukune rattled, quite literally, into submission, by the clearly enraged vampire.

"What do you think you're doing to my Tsukune!" Kurumu's words almost made the vampire laugh out loud, well she did in fact. She dropped Tsukune's body to the ground with a thump.

"Owww" He whined. "I landed funny." He siad in part annoyance and part pain.

"Shut up." Moka demanded. Moka glared down Kurumu which she could do easily considering their difference in height. Tsukune laid on the floor.

Shiro and Kuro ran to his side and sat up by either side of his head. They looked to their partner who was flat on his back and looking straight up. The pair of ferrets followed his eyes and tilted their heads at the sight. It was adorable, the trio thought. Moka had the cutest print underwear, all considering her awfully tsundere personality.

"_Your _Tsukune?" Moka hissed. "If I recall, he's mine." She possesively affirmed.

This made said object, raise a brow in curiosity. When did he belong to either? He thought about this situation. Belonging to Moka meant a nice place to sleep in. he was rather fond of that bathroom. It was nice and bright and good for sleeping. Than he considered Kurumu. She made him food. And she had nice pillows, for which he could lay his head upon, of course. It was all about food and sleep and the young man rarely did either. He thought long and hard about it, several seconds in fact. It was a deeply rooted decision.

They were both nuts.

He considered the fastest way to dissolve the growing argument as the librarian even got herself involved and Nagare tried to settle the pair before anything happened. He did want Moka to interfere but she could easily kick their butts and ruin all chance of crushing Kurumu's spirit. Begin the quick thinker Tsukune was, he formulated a fast and efficient way to end the fight.

"Moka." He called, only to be ignored by his self-proclaimed mistress. "Moooka~" He called in an irritating, sing-song voice, only to be ignored once again, but he could see the irritation burning off her pale flesh. "Moooooookaaaaaaaa."

"WHAT?" The vampire finally snapped. She always found it so easy to get pissed off at him. Why was he so annoying? Why did he call her by her first name like that? She wanted to kill him...

"I can see your paaaaaaanties." He sung in a off tune sort of voice.

Moka's entire face flushed tomato red. She cupped her hands at her skirt and her rage boiled over for what could be the tenth time since this morning. She had anemia, she did not need this freaking blood pressure. Kurumu was about to call the vampire out for her ignoring their argument, but Moka's urge to kill Tsukune rose exponentially. Noooow they were in trouble. If Tsukune was dead, Nagare's plan went to the fan. And if Moka caught Tsu than all heck would certainly break forth, as if it already hasn't.

Tsukune took off running, Moka was close behind. To save her precious Destined One, the succubus took to the sky and tried to chase the speedy pair down. Nagare barely kept up and ended up in a corner somewhere wheezing for his life. Watching the spectacle, Kurumu found herself falling further in love with the boy. He was able to not only outrun the vampire but somehow clumsily tuck and totter his way from her kicks and random tossing of object such as other students and random furniture in her path. Soon the trio had run their way into the forest. Tsukune seemed to be far more adapted in this location, not that it surprised the vampire all considering, but it didn't make it any less irritating that he was still able to evade her attacks somehow, being a tiny little human. She had to admit he was rather quick and agile. Nagare barely slithered his way toward the forest, easily following the destructive path the daiyoukai left.

Tsukune's luck had to run out eventually. He looked up to Shiro and Kuro and watched as they landed on a branch and stared right at him. He blinked and realized that the branch they stood upon, was on a tree, right in his path.

"Oh crap," barely left his mouth and his face went straight into a tree. Tsukune turned around holding his face uttering an obscenity here and there. He opened his his eyes only to see the towering form of a very red-eyed vampiress standing over him. The boy puts on a brave face, his death nearing. He falls to the ground, pulling his arms over his head screaming: "Don't eat me! Don't eat me! I don't taste good!" And than he thought about his words and recalled the words of the young heiress and her admittance to how delicious he was. "Oh snap."

Before the vampire could land one of her punishing kicks into his side, as he deserved it, a 92lb succubus slammed into the vampire at mach speed, or at least it felt like it to the silver-haired princess when the wind was all but ripped from her lungs.

"Motherf-" Escaped the perfect red lips of the fang baring angel as she and the succubus were thrown to the ground, left to roll several feet until a tree, broke their path.

Moka grabbed the succubus by her tail and hurled her back from whence they came. Tsukune sighed and pushed to his feet. He brushed off his kimono and looked up to his furred partners. The pair tittered into their paws, giggling almost as if they had planned this and Tsukune was pretty sure they did. Tsukune opened his mouth to scold the pair for their shenanigans, but all that left his mouth was "Mph" As the blue-haired night demon was sent right into his chest. Both went barreling down the hill toward the cemetery.

"What the hell did I do!" Tsukune complained, though he very well knew he was the perpetrator and whorled around to complain to the silver-locked demon as she slid effortlessly down the hill. Kurumu, all but forgotten, was rolled off the young man as he stood. "The hell Moka! That hurt!" He complained.

"That was the point!" She affirmed. "Why do you find it necessary to act like a pervert and pretend its perfectly alright to peep my panties?" Her rage could little be discerned by the red of her face as it could have equally told of embarrassment.

"It's not my fault you knocked me down and gave me a mole's eye view!" he argued.

"So help me Tsukune I will bite your face off!" The vampire raged.

Tsukune all but laughed out at her remark. "You have the audacity to call me a pervert and you're going around talking about eating people's faces, what kind of fetishes do you have?" Moka was taken aback by his remark. This had been the second time he called her bite-threats fetishes.

"How dare you treat Tsukune like that, like he's some slave!" Kurumu complained after she finally regained some semblance of balance. "All you do is threaten him and you don't even feed him properly!" She shouted.

Moka was a bit unnerved by the sudden spine the succubus grew, but quickly stamped that out and pushed Tsukune out of the way standing chest to chest with smaller woman, fighting her at her own game.

"Who do you think you are going around stealing people's escorts? He was mine to begin with and he had food! If he wanted more he could have asked!" She added as so she did not seem completely at fault. She had honestly did not mean to starve the poor human, she just forgot because he pisses her off so easily, and she forgets! Kami! Why does he always get her so mad? Even the thought of him mocking her and calling her name made her blood boil and so, she turned around, and kicked Tsukune as he stood up, sending the boy right back to the ground.

"The heck? You kicked me again!" He complained and rubbed his poor backside.

"Nevermind you!" She growled without a second thought.

Nagare couldn't believe what he was watching. They were all a bunch of immature, simpletons. They couldn't even do a romance comedy correctly! Nagare was on his last nerve. If you couldn't get a woman to cat-fight properly, than a man has to step in since Tsukune seems far too ignorant for that. Nagare growled and stood from his hiding place behind the trees (where he was catching his breathe), but before the freckle faced youkai could step toward the two women he felt a hand pat his shoulder. He turned around to look and nearly jumped out his skin. Tsukune was standing behind him grinning.

"Dude I remember you, this is gotten really weird. Don't you think we should stop them?" Tsukune questioned, rubbing at his nose. Nagare looked to his shoulders as Shiro and Kuro climbed onto their respective perch.

"Ah..." Nagare looked through his bangs and up into Tsukune's eyes. The boy's eyes... they were much like the succubus'. They were deep, pushing you to act against your will, yet at the same time it was unsettling, like... Tsukune grinned and patted his back. "Sure." Nagare said, if only to turn his eyes away from Tsukune.

"Ah...ladies?" Nagare called as he rubbed his slimy palms together.

"What?" The pair growled and snapped their heads at Nagare and Tsukune patted Nagare's back.

"He wanted to know your cup sizes, he said it would be easier to gauge the winner with that information." The young human smirked. "W-wait, what?" Nagare stammered and took a step back. He turned to shake his head, trying to fight Tsukune's jests, but the girls were in no mood it seemed.

"Why you..." Kurumu growled and stretched her wings. "Know your place!" Moka snarled. Both girls twisted their bodies, back to shoulder. Moka slammed a devastating kick into Nagare's side and Kurumu allowed the fold of her wing to slam into his face.

The male was through an untold number of headstones until he lay unconscious in a pile of his own ooze, muttering something about understanding his place. When the girls settled they exhaled and turned to face one another, than turned to Tsukune... who was no longer there. They furrowed their brows, feeling a bit dejected. He must have used Nagare as a distraction and high-tailed it clear out of there. Moka narrowed her eyes and glared at the succubus.

"This isn't over." She announced with pride. The succubus held her head high and scoffed. "You haven't seen the last of me. I'll get Tsukune for myself!" The blue-haired femme assured. With that both girls turned back to one another and stalked off, too prideful to admit they were rather hurt that he ran off in such a cowardly manner...

Though, as Moka walked back toward the dorms, no longer concerned about class that day as her studies would certainly not be at the forefront of her mind; she could not help but wonder why that would not be the case and why she was so adamant about keeping Tsukune in her company. She could not find anything positive about that wild boy. He had bad manners, he was lazy, and perverted. He had the tact of a five year old and always knew how to push her buttons as he only thought with his stomach. She made it back to her dorm, feeling worse off than when the day began. She unlocked her room door and pushed it open. Her things were in disarray, and on the bed lounged the familiar figure of her worry.

She felt her heart jump in her chest at the sight of his form sluggishly roll to its side. She set her school bag down by the door and quietly entered the room. She pushed the door closed so it softly clicked locked. Though it wasn't at all dark in her room several lights including the bathroom one, blaring she easily recalled his mention of nyctophobia. She walked over to her bed and was able to spy the young man resting. The left shoulder of his kimono had been pulled down so he could sit comfortably as he lay on his left side. Shiro and Kuro lay curled in the hammock made by the loose fabric, the pair looking more innocent when inactive. Moka reached out to the end of her bed to pull the covers over him, but she froze. She could hear his breathing, it was anything but shallow.

"...How long?" She questioned, trying her hardest not to get mad.

"About the moment you nearly professed your love for me as you stared longingly at my sleeping face?" He responded, which unfortunately was not the answer he should have offered.

For the next thing he knew he was outside in the darkness of the halls. He was banging on Moka's room door.

"Come on Moka! I promise I'll be good! It's dark out here! Let me in!" He begged. Shiro and Kuro stood at his feet banging on the door as well with their little paws.

Moka sighed loudly and fell face first onto her bed. "Mokaaaa!" He whined, but she would have none of that and pulled her pillow over her head. "Go away Tsukune you tire me out like nothing I know!" She said irritably. Under her pillow she smirked. He was rather cute when he begged... but suddenly the begging stopped. She sat up, allowing her pillow to slip to the floor. "Tsukune?" She called, but no response. What was he doing now? Goodness knows what trouble he would get into, or if he went running back to that succubus!

She felt her heart sink and she ran to the door. "Tsukune?" She opened the door and found Tsukune crouched on the floor in a fetal position, rocking back and forth. Shiro and Kuro were trying to calm him, but to no avail. "Tsukune!" Moka was worried, was he really that fearful of the dark? She fell to her knees. So help him if he was teasing her. "Tsukune!" Why wouldn't he respond to her!


	10. Influence of Repercussion

**Chapter 10: Influence of Repercussion**

Only a few seconds, it only took a few seconds for the fear to take hold. Moka had fallen into panic when Tsukune became completely unresponsive to her words or slaps. She effortlessly carried the male's dead weight into her room.

"Close the door!" She shouted at the tall rats, she could not allow anyone to hear or to know. She felt it her responsibility. What would others say if they saw she mistreated him? It was not on purpose!

Shiro and Kuro chittered and pushed the heavy door closed with a forced effort. The dorm door slammed closed with a click. The two ferrets turned and hopped across the room's space toward Moka's bed. The silver-haired demon pulled Tsukune into her mattress. His weight sunk into the spring loaded mat along with Moka's added weight. She struggled to roll him on his back and pull open his kimono. With a flushed face she put her ear to his chest to listen to his vitals. His heart was thundering and his breathing was ragged. His lungs constricted and forced wheezes. His body was wrecked with shudders and what freaked Moka out the most is that his eyes were still open. He was still conscious, but she had no idea how to calm him. Panic attacks could often be dangerous to the sufferers state of physical health, even though it was rooted in mental prognosis.

The vampire looked down to the weasels, hoping they knew of something to do. The black and white pair sat up on their hind paws and seemed to look toward their partner with worry. When Moka's ruby eyes turned down to face them they waved their little arms. Shiro fell against Kuro's arms and the black ferret brushed his paw over Shiro's shoulder squeaking gently. They tried to show Moka she needed to calm Tsukune and be soft-handed. The pair were not unfamiliar with Tsukune's panic attacks and knew well if he did not calm down now he could fall into the shock for hours.

Moka swallowed and turned back to face Tsukune. She was leaned against the edge of her bed with her knee and used her strength to sit the male up. He had begun to sweat profusely and started to deliriously murmur, denying his very place of being.

"I'm not here, I don't want to be here, please..." He begged as he reached out his hand In her surprise Moka took his hand into hers and held it to her chest. She had never seen such an unnerving sight in her life. "Kyouko..." Tsukune called out.

The pain in his voice twisted the vampire's heart. Why...why did he always make her feel so vulnerable and needed? "Tsukune, please...Tsukune calm down." She tried her hardest not to sound angry, but why would he make her worry so much? What hurt him so badly that he would collapse in the hall like that? She had really become some lowlife bully. He told her he was phobic of the dark, but she used it to tease him! She was a horrible person.

"Please Tsukune, wake up...I promise..." Her voice broke as she sunk into her bed and pulled him into an embrace. She rested his head against her chest, gently rocking him.

* * *

_**Tsukune's hazy vision slowly began to clear. He blinked his eyes open to the sight of a clear, blue sky. He could feel the tall grasses that he laid upon tickling his cheeks.**_

"_**Ne, Tsukki?" He yawned and stretched out his body to the gentle voice that called out his name. "Silly otouto." he felt a finger press against his cheek.**_

_**He chuckled and sat himself up. He brushed his soft kimono sleeve against his cheek and looked to his side. Sitting in seiza beside him was his older sister. She had a warm smile and always looked beautiful in her kimono. He wore a darker olive colored kimono with a deep blue haori patterned with white birds along the back. His sash was also a deep, blue color and was loosely wrapped around his waist. She had short, neck length hair. Her left bangs were pulled back by a lotus comb made of ivory. She wore a sapphire blue kimono which had white and green patterns of flowers along her sleeve and waist. Her deep green obi was bound in the back and she always kept her hands respectfully folded in her sleeves.**_

"_**Mou, Tsukki!" She leaned over and reached into his haori to adjust his sash. "You need to be a little neater you know! Today hahau-e and chchiu-e's important friends come over!" She scolded gently.**_

"_**Come on Kyouko-nee!" He squirmed from her grip and pushed to his feet. "I know already! I can do it by myself!" he stood up and finished adjusting the sash only to proudly hold out his arms for her inspection. "See!"**_

_**Kyouko slowly stood and looked him over, brushing her fingers to her chin in scrutiny. From his left sleeve popped out a tiny, black weasel's head. From his right sleeve a white head. They were two baby ferrets and cutely squeaked and clapped their paws together at their master's endeavor. Kyouko giggled and clapped her hands as well.**_

"_**Alright," She agreed. "I suppose you **_**can****_ do it on your own, but come on ojisama needs us to help at the temple." She took her brother's hand and raced down the hill. _**

_**Kyouko was about ten years old and Tsukune a mere seven. They had lived on this hill for all of their lives, knowing nothing of the danger that loomed overhead. They spent most of their time studying with their grandfather who was the family's head. Their father, Kouji, was often at work with their mother Kasumi. The siblings also trained in martial arts at the family's dojo. Classes were held everyday and the two house masters were always a sight for the students who admired not only their family but the pair's individuality.**_

_**Kyouko excelled in kendo and other ken-based martial arts like Gatka, Tahtib, and Ninjutsu. When in the dojo the young girl was often followed by her pet silver fox: Dimitri. She always carried a shinai beneath her kimono and practiced daily. Tsukune was not very proficient in weapons and was the apple the every girl's eye in the dojo. The adorable seven year old boy practiced close quarter martial arts from Aikido to dakentaijutsu. They were the pride of their family who, for generations, were renowned for their duty to their realm's military divisions. **_

_**That night the family held a dinner with the Yoshii Clan, the son of the new squads-man assigned to Kouji's division was about a year older than Kyouko. The Yoshii family was well known for their lineage of Captains and it would do the Clans well to join power as Tsukune's clan was well known for their battle techniques and training of great military leaders. With many dinners and meetings over the years the clans had come to the agreement to arrange Kiria, Yoshii's only son, to Kyouko for future marriage.**_

_**Kyouko was now 13 and considered a woman. She was of age so her parents decided to announce their marriage to the community during a banquet. Kyouko had long known of the arrangement, and was raised around the idea. She and Tsukune were in the dojo as the guests arrived. The young woman meditated while Tsukune rolled around with Shiro, Kuro and Dimitri. Kiria had made his way into the dojo and padded along silently, his socks not making a sound as he approached the two.**_

"_**My love..." Kiria cooed as he pulled his lips back into a worried smile. He was relieved to see she was alright and away from the main compound. Kyouko and Tsukune looked up to the male.**_

"_**Kiri-nii!" Tsukune had come to admire Kiria's strength and had even been mentored by Kiria's step-brother Hokuto. Hokuto and Tsukune had become fast friends.**_

_**Kiria wore a flowing garb which was very Western in appearance. He wore a long collared tunic. Beneath it he wore a black shirt with a black tie neatly tucked into his black sash which was wrapped around his waist. He wore black dress pants that were wrapped at the ankles with fighting tape. He approached Kyouko and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. "ow! Kiri-chi! What's wrong? Don't be so rough." She scolded.**_

"_**Kyouko you have to come with me." Kiria sounded frightened, almost panicked. His fingers tensed and his left hand never left the grip of his scabbard. **_

"_**Kiri-chi, what-?" Kyouko's question was halted when the property shook and the lights flickered out. Debris shook from the heavy ceiling and cracks formed along the plastering of the concrete walls. Shouting echoed from the main house and rippled down toward the dojo which stood a little off the rest of the property.**_

_**Kyouko looked to Kiria who had released her and was backing away some. "Kiri-chi, what happened?" Kyouko was worried, something dark and heavy filled the air. Kyouko shouted when Kiria once again grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him.**_

"_**Nevermind that just come!" he ordered ahd pulled Kyouko toward the exit, but she struggled much of the way before she finally gripped Kiria's arm and pulled him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground.**_

"_**Kyouko-nee!" Tsukune jumped to his feet and rushed between the two. Shiro and Kuro raced up Tsukune's hakama legs and slithered beneath his kimono. "Kiri-nii! What has gotten into you two?" He shouted and held out his hands to separate the two.**_

_**Kiria held his side, pride more hurt than anything. "There isn't tim-" his words were cut short by the Dimitri's hissing. The silver fox had fluffed out its fur and pulled its lips over his teeth.**_

_**Another rumble rocked the property. Tsukune, Kyouko and Kiria followed Dimitri's gaze toward the open doors of the dojo. A deep bellowing roar filled the air as red eyes glared from the darkness. Kyouko pulled back into a ready stance as she threw open her kimono, revealing the hilt of her shinai. Tsukune stood at the ready and Kiria had finally pushed to his feet. He gripped the hilt of his blade, but shook nervously. A foot stepped onto the wooden planks of the dojo's entrance. From the darkness stepped Hokuto. His glasses sat at the end of his nose, dark hair slicked back as usual. His face was twisted back in concern.**_

"_**Guys! There you are! Everyone is looking for you!" The young man exclaimed. Hokuto was the adopted son of the Yoshii clan. He was a brilliant tactician and skilled combatant. **_

_**Kyouko and Tsukune relaxed their stances. "Hokuto!" The young woman called. "What's going on?" She, being the more diplomatic of the three, strode forward toward their friend. **_

"_**No, Kyouko get away!" Kiria's call confused Kyouko who turned to face her fiance. Kiria was rushing toward her, blade drawn.**_

"_**Kyouko-nee!" Tsukune shouted. Kyouko turned to face Hokuto whose face had twisted into a maniacal grin. His eyes had bled black, pupils becoming a burning yellow. His teeth had formed into jagged fangs and his body began to grow. He grabbed Kyouko in his massive hand. Tsukune shouted and rushed Hokuto. Thunder roared and lightning crashed against the hills of the property.**_

"_**Kyouko-nee!" Tsukune found himself on the hillside, covered in ash. His body shook from the undeniable pain. The manor was on fire, the blazes rose high into the skies, filling the heavens with black forms. Tsukune's robes were torn and he held injured and heavily breathing Kuro and Shiro in his arms. **_

_**The sounds of the monsters neared. He pushed to his feet and ran into the darkness of the night. He traveled far and got little sleep between the broken nightmares born from that fateful day, or the monsters that always seemed hot on his trail. He soon found his way to the edge of the realms. Perhaps the human realm would serve to protect his form, as it was better than this life... The ground once again began to shake as he approached the gates to the human's realm.**_

"_**No!" He felt the ground beneath him crumble as the beasts rose around him. White faces always grinning, laughing at his fate as they watched him fall. "Kyouko-nee!"**_

"Kyouko!" Tsukune shot up into a sitting position, his body sweating and his form trembling. It took the young man several seconds before he was able to get a hold on his reality. His eyes focused as the nausea induced by his panic attack slowly began to settle. The room was brightly lit, but from the awkward twist in the window's curtain he could tell it was late in the evening. He was sure he was out for a while if it was one of _those_ attacks. Even now he could still feel the stirring in his stomach as the painful memories tried to claw their way out.

He felt the light weight of Shiro and Kuro curled in his lap, but to his surprise he was covered by a thick blanket. He looked down to the ferrets who were curled up in a swirl of black and white. His eyes followed down to his side where Akashiya Moka soundly slept, her right hand still gripped against his left.

Little did the vampire stir at his shouts and motions. He reached up to his head and pulled off the cool towel she had placed on him. He must have worried her sick. The young man felt badly, and as he should. He had been causing problems for the vampire left and right simply because he fancied teasing her.

"You're not that bad." He admitted in a low whisper, gazing into her sleeping face. "At least while yer sleeping." He chuckled, only to choke when a hand gripped itself around his neck. He blinked and tried to pull at the offending hand's wrist.

"H-how long?" he gasped as demonic ruby eyes glared into soft chocolate ones. A devious smirk painted itself over the vampire's pink lips. She brushed her tongue along the point of her obvious fangs.

"Long enough for you to profess your stupidity..." She hissed. She stared into his eyes, only to sigh and release his throat at the recollection of her earlier worries.

The young man coughed and gasped, stirring awake the two sleeping animals who drowsily looked up with irritation at their humanoid neighbors. Moka rolled her eyes and patted her hand on Tsukune's back.

"Idiot..." She softly chastised. Tsukune swallowed and smirked.

"I know..." he admitted bashfully and brushed the back of his head. "Sorry for worrying you." Moka shrugged off his apology dismissively.

"It was my fault," she admitted. "But if we're going to live together for three years, than maybe we should try and get along...escort to master, hm?" She smirked at his scoff.

"Whatever." he childishly snarked. "But sure." The male finally agreed. "Just—wait what? Three years?" He blinked and waved his hands. "Whoa, whoa...what?" Moka shook her head and stood up from her bed.

"Typically one goes to high school for three years." She explained, crossed her arms under her chest, already finding his lack of knowledge on basic ideas migraine inducing.

"That's stupid." he said bluntly. Moka placed needed pressure on the bridge of her nose with her index and thumb finger. She took a deep breath.

"And may I ask, what pray tell, did you learn the first fourteen years of your life?" She was almost afraid to know.

"How to kick butt and take names, but I'm all out of paper." Next thing Tsukune knew he had found himself upside down in the tub. The tile walls behind him had cracked with his body's impression on the impact force Moka had thrown him with. The male slowly slid down into the tub, the walls squeaking as he did.

Shiro and Kuro bound their way into the bathroom, tittering in amusement. Moka sighed loudly and threw herself back into bed, pulling the covers tightly around her body.

"Good night Tsukune!" She nearly yelled, her temper getting the best of her.

"N-night..." Tsukune groaned as Shiro and Kuro pulled the bathroom door closed with their tiny, furry paws.

Moka sighed and snuggled into her soft sheets and quilt. She took a deep breathe and narrowed her apple colored eyes. Her gaze became distant as her heart skipped a beat. Her bed now smelled like Tsukune...


	11. Fortitude of Fearfulness

**Chapter 11: Fortitude of Fearfulness**

The next morning the two walked to campus with the usual stares. It was not something odd for a vampire to have an escort, but he was so obviously dressed. For such a western demon, her escort wore very eastern dress. His patched up tan and olive kimono were nothing compared to the sune-ate he wore over his shins. With straw sandals over black tabi they would claim him to be some old fashioned samurai. Many made him out to be he was some sort of warrior so would work as a bodyguard for the heiress, but for an S-class daiyoukai such as Moka to need a bodyguard, how strong did that make the young man? A black and white ferret rode on his left and right shoulders respectively. Many swore the two to be kamatachi, but they would find themselves wrong. The elegant way he held himself was like watching nobility stride across campus, beside Moka it made for quite the spectacle. He always had a serious expression, but it was more boredom induced by having to attend school.

Behind he couple stalked another. "Are you sure about this Kurumu-sama?" Nagare hissed, having grown quite irritated with the situation. Bruises still marked his cheek from the attacks he received from both demonesses a day earlier. "That boy is almost never parted from her side." He complained as he stared passed his ginger bangs.

The succubus giggled as she peered around an old, gnarled tree, one of many that lined the path from the dorms to campus. She was lowered slightly, her chest pressed against the tree as they strained within the yellow sweater she wore over her school blouse.

"If you keep complaining I'll just find someone else and turn you into part of the harem." She threatened. Now as awesome as being part of a succubus' harem sounded there were many _downsides._ No free will was one of the them, in fact under a succubus' command one had no control of their actions or recollection of the events held to them, only faded memories which feel more like dreams than reality.

Another deplorable fact was death by exhaustion. It was no hidden agenda what succubi did to male servants. High newborn mortality was to blame among their kind's activities. Finding strong males to bare strong young was the goal of their harems and once their Destined One has been located the other males are disposed of; they are either eaten or turned into permanent servants to the households.

As much as Nagare reveled in the idea of doing questionable things to the succubus they would be on _his_ terms not _hers_. The demoness was not as clever as she thought. The freckled ginger would be sure to smite her plan once again, only thankful the boy was an idiot and naturally debunked her _romantic _attempts and was obviously too stupid to be affected by her charm...or perhaps he was smart. Little did the freckled youkai know it had been thanks to Shiro and Kuro's intervention that had saved their partner a day of humiliation. Nagare began to wonder about the male. For him to have turned the tables so quickly on the girls he either had an intense genius or an unfathomable amount of dumb luck. He would stress _**dumb.**_

Kurumu giggled, as giddy as the school girl she was claimed to be. She leaned over peering out at her current obsession. It wasn't as if she really liked the boy, but that vampire got on her nerves, she was sure of it! He was not her type anyway. He was clumsy, ignorant to her needs as a woman. Tsk! What kind of _woman_ wants a man like that! Kurumu moaned at the thought. She could teach him to be a real man! That vampire couldn't and probably was too _stupid_ to understand what a man _really_ needed to be loyal. The succubus continued to day dream. She wanted Tsukune as her Destined One. His allure was just unbearable, she wasn't sure what about him was so delectable, but perhaps it was the way he touched her breast? Oh it made the demoness giddy with the very thought! Nagare sighed and rubbed his head.

"Kurumu-sama...your tail..." The freckled youkai could only stare at his mistress' bottom as her spade-tipped tail wagged and pulled up her skirt, giving ample view of her posterior.

The succubus blushed and pulled down her skirt. Nagare took the chance to use his handkerchief and clean his nosebleed. "Come on you!" The blue-haired temptress ordered and grabbed the short, lanky armed male and pulled him away.

Tsukune sighed, for what was the fifth time this morning. It was grating on the vampires nerves. She growled in her throat and stomped her food down as she came to stop. Tsukune had not noticed the vampire suddenly come to a stop and slammed into her from behind, the two teens being sent barreling forward and onto the ground. Students gasped at the scandal and hurried on, many girls giggling and many a male green with envy. Moka groaned and blinked opened her eyes. She blushed and nearly cried out. She narrowed her eye and glared at the hand on her breast.

"Y-you really are something Tsukune..." She hissed out. Tsukune chuckled nervously and looked up.

"Well it would be pointless to move my hand because you'll kick me no matter what I do, might as well get something more in before I die." He laughed, as Kuro and Shiro vacated the premises, animal instincts bade them so.

Moka felt her vein ticking against her skull as she bore down on her jaw. "Have a nice flight Tsukune, and learn your place!" She went to force her knee to shift his weight but the male seemed to lean and fall off her with a shout as she moved. The vampire had not expected him to slip from her reach and her knee hit air.

She rolled back a bit and jumped to her feet from the flat of her back. She snapped her head to look over at Tsukune who was on his hands and knees coughing. How in the bloody _hell_ did he keep dodging her...no that wasn't a dodge. He had _anticipated_ her attack. While Moka was locked in her mystification Kuro and Shiro were heard chittering. While their numbskull of a partner was rolling around like a monkey they had picked something up. The pair scurried from his sleeves and onto the gravel ground. Tsukune say back and looked down to the weasels in question.

Tsukune crossed his legs and pulled his hands into his billowing sleeves. Shiro and Kuro held a crumpled piece of paper in their paws. They laid it on the ground and smoothed it out. They stood and seemed interested in it. Shiro chittered and patted her paw on the paper. Kuro nodded and turned to Tsukune, squeaking and seemingly holding an entire conversation. Tsukune nodded sagely and hunkered over to look at the paper.

Moka rolled her eyes and sighed. She strode over to them, swatting Tsukune in the back of the head for good measure. "What is it?" She growled out.

"Ow! Abuse needs to stop!" He took the paper from the polecats, knocking the mover, to their discontent. Tsukune held the paper up to Moka. She snatched it from him as the pair of weasels scurried up his arms and leaned against his head to see. Moka snapped the paper clean of dirt and looked it over.

"Club Activities hn?" She smirked. Maybe she could keep Tsukune out of trouble if he joined a club. "Here, after classes we'll check out the club stalls." She announced and walked off after handing Tsukune the paper.

The young man blinked and pushed to his feet, being quick to follow the vampire. He stared at the paper intently, almost in awe. Moka had to pat herself on the back. He must have liked the idea, of course! It was _her_ idea! Tsukune stopped and looked up.

"So what's a club?" His words made the weasels laugh as Moka staggered to a stop. She than knew it was going to be a long, terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day. She sighed deeply, silver tresses falling over her weary and dulled ruby eyes.

Moka slowed as Tsukune walked by, laughing as he talked with his squeaking companions. She sighed and looked up, watching the back of his head. She slowly followed, pace eaten by her consuming thoughts.

_Was Kyouko really his sister?_

There was little she knew about Tsukune. He was suspicious. He was not so terribly troubling in a way that one would think him a threat, but the very opposite. He was so vulnerable and disarming, like a child. You wanted to protect him, yet it felt as if there was no need, as if there was something he fought and burdened himself with to protect at any cost. He was hiding something, and it bugged her. Why couldn't she figure him out?

Kurumu smirked, her sharp ears clearly picking up their plans. "Nagare!" She called. The male just kind of looked at her, he was _right_ there... "We're going to follow them and join the same club they are! Than we can take our chance at revenge, after all who would suspect their fellow club members?" Now Nagare had to admit, that was a deviously brilliant plan.

He would perhaps reconsider the fact that Kurumu's breast had used the oxygen reserved for her brain to develop. She was quite smart and conniving, but weren't all youkai women? She in fact disgusted him. How he wished to be freed from her incessant badgering. All she thought with were those two melons stuffed precariously in her school sweater. He would scoff and watch as Tsukune was all but dragged by the vampire into the school's main entrance. There was something off about him, but what?

Tsukune whined as Moka pulled him along, Shiro and Kuro bounding after him. Nagare watched. Those creatures always followed him, but animals would know better than to stand anywhere near youkai, so did this mean they were familiars...? This required further investigation, and unfortunately the succubus was right: the only way to get close to them was to join their club.

Now Moka had noticed Tsukune was a bit calmer than usual. He sat normally in his seat and did not disrupt class with 20 questions that poor Nekonome-sensei could not answer, the poor nekomusou was driven to tears. Students had to console her with nipped toys and bribe her back into the classroom with takiyaki. He, Shiro and Kuro seemed quite intrigued by the little piece of paper she had allowed him to keep. Maybe all he needed was an extracurricular activity? Before the vampire knew it they were patrolling the school grounds and observed the booths set up by students. As the silver-haired demoness strolled through the crowded halls seemed to open up just for her. She held her head high and a hand on her hip. Tsukune shuffled behind her, his straw sandals brushing against the ground as he followed. His arms were folded in his sleeves as Kuro and Shiro raced along atop the booths' banners and signs, keeping up with their partner, even as they slid down to touch things they should not and aggravate students.

Moka believed the students to be in awe of her beauty and power, though some were, most were set to fear by her mere presence. She flicked out her silky tresses only for everyone to jump back in fear. Tsukune rolled his eyes. "Careful Moka-chan." He bit out in a teasing tone. "If you swagger any harder that chip on your shoulder is gunna fall—hey, what's that?"

Moak had gone to kick his head but the young man ducked, barely dodging her kick and he shuffled off under a table cloth like a cat chasing after string. Moka's leg destructively met with a booth, her face red with fury and youki dripping. Everyone jumped back. How did he-? "Tsukune?" She startled.

Kurumu watched the spectacle with interest. If she kept up abusing tje boy he would come running to her embrace. The succubus cried out and ducked. Nagare was standing behind her, glaring toward Tsukune. He was hoping the boy would take the foot to the jaw, but he ducked and scurried off like a rat after a piece of cheese, and than Kurumu ducked. "Kurumu-samahhh!" Nagare was hit in the head with a stray debris and was knocked over, and out. "Nagare!" Kurumu turned and called out, a massive welt forming on his forehead, through his fire colored bangs.

Tsukune crawled through the darkness which was offered by the table cloths draped over the tables by the booths and stalls.

"_Ne, Kyouko-nee?"_

Tsukune shook his head. Even though some light which blared in from the glass windows filtered through there was still enough darkness to make the young man feel dizzy.

"_Ne Kyouko-nee?" Tsukune called as he ran through a thick forest located on their property, just behind the family's shrine. They were told not to wander around here because ojisama said monsters that love the darkness of the forest live here. Unfortunately, while they were out playing Dimitri got away from his sister. He was still a cub at the time, they were very young, Tsukune still at the tender age of three and Kyouko at six. They chased Dimitri deep into the forest. Kyouko and the young boy got separated. He was a tiny thing with long haori warn by noble children at play, so they were not as fancy of some of the boy's dress clothes. _

_Tiny strides shuffled through the tall grass ans tiny, chubby fingers gripped against wayward, gnarled twists of roots and vines from the thick, overhanging canopies. In the other arm he carried two sleeping baby ferrets, cradled like stuffed animals in his arm. His cheeks were red, and eyes puffy from crying._

_**Help**!_

_A voice cried through the forest. Tsukune brushed his eyes clean of the tears. "Hawo?" He called out in hopes of being heard, or at least hearing another again._

_**Help me, please! It's so dark!**_

_Tsukune stepped into a clearing, but it was as dark, if not darker than the surrounding forest. In the center of the clearing was a massive stone pillar with rune markings Tsukune could neither read nor recognize. Crouched in front of the stone pillar, he could barely make out in the darkness, was a small boy with his knees to his chest and face pressed to his knees. Tsukune inched closer, the infant pair of ferrets stirred away and rubbed their tiny, round faces with barely developed paws. Tsukune stepped closer. The form jumped and scooted back, pressing their back to the pillar. He looked no older than Tsukune and wore some old, tattered kimono. He tightly wrapped the kimono around his chest to fend off the cold chill of winter that blew across the mountain properties._

_As Tsukune examined the boy he had come to notice his leg was shackled and the chain was pinned against the pillar._

"_Awre you otay?" Tsukune asked, yet able to properly form his words fully. The boy sniffled and rubbed his eyes._

_**Are you here to help me? Please...I wanna go home.**_

_The boy begged and tugged at the chain binding him. Tsukune set Shiro and Kuro down in a soft pile of grass. "Otay, wait." He spoke clearly as he looked around. The little boy shuffled off and soon returned to the pillow with a large rock, having quite a bit of difficulty._

_Tsukune spent hours working away at the chain, but finally it snapped! "Wai!" Tsukune cheered and let the stone fall to the side._

_**Oh...**_

_The other boy moaned in pain and held his tummy. _

_**I-it hurts...**_

"_Tsukki!" A panicked Kyouko called as she ran through the forest, Dimitri bounding about beside her, sniffing and searching for the younger boy._

_AHHHH! _

_Kyouko slid to a halt. Dimitri turned his head up and bounded toward the noise. "Tsukki!" The girl panicked and raced after her pet fox. She had found Tsukune by the old rune, unconscious. He does not remember much from that time except he had to spend much of the time asleep under his grandfather's care in the temple. Tsukune, ever since than, has been afraid of the dark._

He peeked his head out from under the tablecloth, gasping, and relaxing a bit now that his head was out in light. He blinked his hazel eyes as they traced the forms of the Swimming club.

"Come on boys, join our club!" The Captain of the Swim team called out: Ichinose Tamao. "We have only girl members right now, so any boys to join and we'll be sure to take care of you real well!" She suggestively winked and giggled.

Tsukune's wolf whistle was cut off when his lips were pinched and he was forced to stand as said offending hand pulled the sensitive fleshy folds up. He much preferred to keep them on his face. Moka clenched down on her jaws and pinched Tsukune hard.

"Ow...Moka-cwan..." He mumbled between pinched lips. "Can't bweaf." Moka released his lips and he gasped out. "It was dark down there!" he complained at her inconsideration. "Ow!" He held his chest when she smacked it.

"Idiot you're scared of the dark, don't go under dark table covers!" She hissed in a whisper. "Hey!" She called as he totally was not paying attention to her and turned to Tamao and the others.

That stupid, oogling male! Moka fumed. So he wanted skin and leg? That skank couldn't compare to her heiress body. The vampire pushed Tsukune aside and snatched the pen from his hand. She scribed her name. The males cheered and rushed to sign up.

Moka stood proudly, only to realize what she had just done. She had, essentially, pulled a Tsukune and assigned herself to her own phobia... The vampire was deathly afraid of water and to sign up to the swim club out of spite was foolish. What had she done?


	12. Admiration of Humiliation

**Chapter 12: Admiration of Humiliation**

"Get over her!" Nakaseru cackled as he whizzed through the air. He used his disproportionally long arms like stilts and strode himself across the ground like a daddy long legs. His shorter legs hung in the air comically as he weaved his body back and forth in tandem to his motions.

The voice erupted from the bushes, and soon after, so did a young woman. "Get away from me you perverts!" She shouted, staggering as the white-faced Nakaseru nearly cornered her. She dropped to the ground and slid passed his long arms and kicked to her feet, never braking the stride of her steps. From the same bushes came charging an irritated Tsutsumi. He hissed out, his blunt teeth making as much threat as a human's mouth, but his form along was frightening. He lowered his head and snorted. "That wench! You heard her Nakaseru! She called me a pervert!" The stouter beast looked up to his companion who dropped down on the ground, his arms pulling in to a bit more reasonable length.

Nakaseru laughed and looked to Tsutsumi. "Because you are!" The one pointed toward Tsutsumi's horn. Tsutsumi glanced up, opening his mouth as his cheeks flushed.. Hanging there was a piece of the girl's skirt. He tried to shark her skirt and get a peek. He cackled but shook his head, the orange fur dancing in fury. "Even so! There is no need to speak it aloud!" He claimed. "True, true!" Nakaseru cackled. Suddenly both of them perked up.

"Shimatta!" They both realized they had lost the girl. The two beasts look around. Tsutsmi roared and was about to lunge into a charge but Nakaseru's arms pulled around and over the beast's shoulders. "Worry not Tsutsumi! She led us in to the portal foolishly! She has no way out but the gate! Stay here by it, I will seek her out!" Tsutsmi liked this idea. The large, quadrupedal beast turned his head to look over his shoulder at the tunnel behind him. He would not. "This is a good plan Nakaseru!" He agreed.

Nakaseru cackled and patted his friend's shoulders. "It is isn't it! I will take her before she finds that which she seeks!" The tear-faced beast stretched out his arms and pulled himself into the tree-line, taking off. Tsutsumi shook out his body and huffed, grinning widely at the piece of skirt on his curled horn. He sauntered toward the tunnel to guard it.

"_**Heh heh heh, you look tired girlie."**_ A voice echoed out from the thick lining of trees. The girl had been running down the path through the cemetery, which looked like a typhoon had ripped through it. She slid to a halt and turned to face the darkness of shadows that danced through the wall of trees. An older gentleman stepped out. He was wearing a blue uniform and held a cigar pinched between his middle and index finger. His had a thin, pencil mustache and an eerie gaze. The young woman swallowed nervously and stepped back. She narrowed her eyes and sneered a bit. "Who are you old man?" her sudden and blunt question actually caused the man to fault mentally. He raised a brow at the little firecracker.

She stood with pride, a hand on her hip, even though she was pink-faced from the exertion of running from those beasts. She held herself tall even though her skirt was torn down the side, giving clear view to her sky blue underwear. The old man smirked and took a drag of his cigar and chuckled. "Looks like we've another transfer student." The man motioned his white-gloved hand toward the Gakuen in the distance. The girl raised a brow and smirked. "Alright old man, I'll bite" She glanced behind her before turning to the man, who now held his hand reached out to her. She bowed slightly and took his hand.

Nakaseru dropped from the canopies and looked around. He padded his way toward the edge of a nearby cliff. He sniffed at the air, but the girl's aura was gone! "How in the-?" The beast jumped back, shuffling on his forearms and looked toward his left. There stood a young woman with pale blue hair and snow-white skin. "W-what?" How did she get there? There was no one here when he approached in fact! A spy? Prey...? He turned toward the woman as he was washed with those insecure feelings of self loathing that filled her. This was perfect. "Hey girl..." Nakaseru approached the young woman, while glittering eyes watching him in the distance. They narrowed in anger, for there was nothing they could do to save the maiden, she was chained to her spot by her own, weak feelings. The form took off toward the school.

Inside the girl's locker room those that joined, in spite of the attention Tamao seemed to draw, they got changed into their bathing suits which ranged from anywhere from cute, frilled tops to bikinis, even the more daring school issued swimsuits. Moka felt stupid. She was not used to so many people and to dress in public? She was ill prepared for such things, even though she spent her life in the presence of maids who dressed her impeccably. She would seek Tsukune's help to tie her shoes, brushing it off as being his job. Honestly if not for him tying them in the morning she would likely forget and were she to trip on them she was sure to cast the cursed shoes away in anger, deeming them worthless and unnecessary, if only to save face.

Moka swallowed her pride, seeing that these girls could easily undress among each other. They _were_ all girls, so what did she have to worry about? Not like they stood near her because of her fierce nature. An obvious S-Class demon such as herself did tend to call an unreasonable amount of attention, and most typically not the good kind. Being that she held herself with such pride, everyone would immediately assume she was looking down at them, or wanted to fight. With that in her mind, what was the point of even caring? She would sigh and remove her uniform. She did not caught notice of all the eyes on her in stunned awe. The other girls had not expected such an elegant beauty for the rumors of her brutish nature had crawled beyond believability.

The vampire slipped on her bathing suit. Yes she brought a bathing suit to school. As embarrassing as it was. She was still a girl. When her father told her she was coming to a school with many people she had been filled with hope she would meet a strong, powerful male she could take as a boyfriend, and if she didn't accidentally drain him, a mate! It was a foolish, girly dream indeed, but she had every right to perceive such. She wanted to do everything normal girls did, even go to the beach! It wasn't a _real_ swimsuit. It was leather, made to look nice not good for swimming. It was not overly flashy, delicate. It carried her breasts well and covered her enough that it was not shameful. Her bottom was of the same suede leather and held her rounded portieres tightly without giving too much of a show. The other girls were amazed by her flowing body.

Shiro sat in and wrapped some loose string around her body trying to mimic the bikinis! The demon girls all turned and crooned at the adorable ferret. "Is she yours Akashiya-san?" They would ask respectfully as the tiny ferret had rode in on her shoulder. They had not asked, mostly out of fear, at first, but it was so precious and acted like a curious child wishing to mimic her mother.

Even with that fear they were so drawn to the white female ferret who didn't know any better, for the string became a toy as she rolled on her back and chewed on it. Moka was a bit taken aback by the fact they even spoke up to her, let alone stayed in the same locker room! She felt a little embarrassed, but held er head high. "Of course not!" It came out harsher than she had meant. Shiro folded her already tiny, rounded ears down in dejection. She suddenly perked up, the tiny polecat turning and standing on her hind paws, looking toward a small, aboveground window.

Tsukune grunted as he dangled off the edge of the window sill. Kuro scurried over his shoulder and bounced onto the brick's surface. The black ferret pressed his nose and paws flat against the window and breathed heavily...making a steam face on the window. He squeaked and jumped back pointing at his great work of art. Tsukune stared at him a moment before looking into the room. Kuro tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. His paw reached up and patted his nose as he dooked. The funny ferret sound caused Tsukune to smirk and shake his head. "I'm a man, these sort of things don't affect me!" He spoke as the obvious nose bleed ran down his lip. Kuro nodded in question and rolled his eyes. He turned, standing on his haunches and looked into the window, only to spot Shiro. He pressed his paw against the window and waved ecstatically.

Moka, as well as the other girls, followed Shiro's gaze, and energetic return of the greeting from her partner. The locker room flooded with panic at the sight of Tsukune peeping. Moka roared out and went to charge the window, until Kurumu paraded around the corner with her arms in the air. "Behold!" The succubus laughed out. She wore a scandalous dress: triangle shaped clothes of blue covering ever so the front of chest, none imposing and only taking attention from the bits of clothing covering her front and back. A clattering thud was heard outside, causing the occupants of the locker room to flinch. Moka sighed and allowed her face to sink into her palm. Shiro clambered onto the window sill and placed her paw on the pane of glass against Kuro's. Both looked down where Tsukune lay unconscious and bleeding from the nose.

Soon the newly admitted students crowded the outside, below ground pool. It was an olympic sized pool. The newly joined spilled into the bleachers while those unable to join from the filled spaces and those less athletically inclined would crowd the fence spots for a view on the famed captain. Tamao strode across the diving board in her bikini. Kurumu and Moka stood off on the sides and growled. Tamao was a senior and her body was a _woman's._ The boy's attentions were all over the swim team captain. Senior members of the swim club sat along the pool, wetting their legs as they giggled. Moka and Kurumu, though stood on opposite sides of the bleachers the two still would share worry in where Tsukune was.

Said boy sat in a tree with Nagare. The slimy youkai teen held his camera and would carefully focus. "This...this is stupid." Nagare professed, believing that photographs were only good if they carried incriminatig evidence against another. Coercion, blackmail. Those were the standing prospects Nagare believed by, after all his first love was a deliverance of the blackmail of her first boyfriend, whom the slimly ginger caught in a questionable position with Kurumu and used that to chase her from him and into his arms. The boy was some fellow with blonde hair, and the ginger could not help but feel a seemingly natural agitation toward him. Nagare wanted what that boy had so used his photography skills to get it, as it were, pictures are worth a thousand words.

Yet there he sat beside Tsukune, taking photographs of Kurumu and Moka in their bathing suits. "This is hardly wort-" Nagare choked on his words, literally. Tsukune shook him in a fury. "How dare you not recognize such daring beauty! Take the damn photos!" Nagare nodded, chokingly agreeing. Tsukune released him and patted him on the back laughing. "The glory of photography!" He did not know about it until five minutes ago, to Nagare's regret. Tamao held out her arms laughing. "We have a treat for all you newbies!" The slick youkai woman pulled her see-through wrap off and tossed it into the air. The boys cheered and followed the cloth as if it was the holy grail. The girls present fumed for they worked their hardest to get the boys' attention, all for naught. Suddenly murmurs surrounding rumor of Tamao's beauty faded into hushed whispers.

Tamao and her girls snapped up at the sudden change of energy in the air. "_Whoa look at her!"_ A male's voice called out, only to receive agreements all around. Even some of the girls begrudgingly agreed as they watched this woman stride in, hips sashaying and perfectly colored skin glistening off the afternoon sun. A lavender bikini hid under a black, partially see-through wrap and a conservative yup of a similar purple gave her the appearance of a mature, yet cute and innocent woman. She wore a silver chain around her neck which held a medallion char, that looked like some sort of leaping fox. She had short, black hair that came only to her shoulder and a red clip in her hair. Her eyes were a deep ebony and her curves were proportional, smooth, mature.

Nagare swallowed and focused his lens as he pulled the viewer to close up on her form. He felt his hands start to sweat. Beside him Tsukune lay on his side, humoring himself with Kuro who started a a fight with Shiro as to who could raid the crow's nest above head without having their eyes pecked out. Tsukune offered the winner a cup of coffee, and one must understand the degree of prize that stood for ferrets. "Tsukune..." Nagare swallowed and clicked the button on his camera. "Idiot! Are you seeing this?" Nagare screeched out, irritated by the boy's lack of attention. Tsukune sat up and folded up his kimono sleeves so he could grab the branch and balance himself. "What is it Na-" Tsukune's eyes widened as he snatched the camera, whom's strap was still taught around the youkai male's neck. Tsukune used the piece of, very expensive tech, as a spyglass.

The sweaty demon was dangling off the branch by now, choking and grasping helplessly at the strap of the camera which looped around his neck. Shiro and Kuro froze midst their activities. Shiro held an egg over her head while Kuro played the part of quarterback and tried to tackle her. They looked over and blinked. With soft squeaks they leapt out of the crows nest, tossing up the egg which the mother and father crow barely caught... The ferrets bound down the tree and landed on his shoulder. "This is great Nagare-kun!" Tsu released the object, sending the demon boy barreling out the tree and into the grass below.

"Ughn..." Nagare groaned as he inhaled sharply. He sat up and looked around. He watched as Tsukune effortlessly landed in the grass and took off running toward the pool's chain-linked fence. "Wait Tsuk-!" Before Nagare could finish his sentence Tsukune was already several feet from the gate. The boys shouted and complained as the escort pushed passed them and expertly shimmied up the fence like some sort of primate. Tsukune launched himself over the fence and landed on the slick pavement none-so-gracefully and slipped on his back, sliding across the length of the pool. Heads turned and watched the overly excited boy as he finally slid to a halt. He blinked and stood up, flicking dry the sleeves of his kimono. He looked to the woman, a serious expression fell over his features, suddenly his cheeks become red and he launches himself toward the strange woman.

"Onee-sama!" His words sent all those present reeling back. "Tsukki!" The young woman called out and held her arms open. Tsukune fell against her form and lovingly rubbed his face against her chest. "Kyouko-nee! As lovely as I remembered!" Tsukune gushed. Kyouko held the boy's cheeks, standing him away from her. "Let me get a good look at you..." She sighed seeing he was ...perfectly- okay. "Tsukki..." She would smile warmly as her hands fell from his cheeks. "Kyouko-nee..." Clearly stunned by their reunion, though in truth it was the bikini. "Tsukki..." Others were, to say the least, confused.

This woman, this beautiful mature woman wanted... the vampire's escort? Moka was enraged. His _sister_ was she? That _**liar**_! To think she believed him! Tsukune leaned toward his sister, while Shiro and Kuro tugged at him in panic. The pair squeaked and dove down his kimono just as the fist contacted with his face and sent him clear across the pool and into the chain-linked fence where he was pinned. Moka looked down to her fist, even Kurumu looked over to where Moka stood. The vampire turned her ruby gaze to the succubus and shook her head. Moka swore she _would_ have but- There stood Kyouko flexing her fist. "Damn it Tsukki and here I was worried and you're swimming at a pool?" the woman called out.

Tamao clenched her hands into fists as her lackeys tried to calm her. "_Don't worry mistress._" One gently cooed. "_Yes shall we get them into the water now that the boy is unconscious?"_ Another asked. Tamao relaxed and nodded. "Let's..." She was not to allow her plan to be poisoned so easily.

Tsukune hung, butt-first, stuck in the fence. "Thank you for the affection Kyouko-nee..." He slumped over as he passed out from the sheer force of the attack. Nagare scooted himself closer to the fences, nearer the tall grasses and focused his camera. This was strange. Tamao was never so open about letting others join her club, it was always so exclusive... this demands further investigation. The slimy teen slithered off with a throaty chuckle.

* * *

**(A/N: For some unaware of some terms here like 'Ginger' and the like, use the internet! Urban Dictionary and translators aside fro mBabel Fish or Google Translator work swimmingly.**

**Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	13. Disillusion of Fantasy

**Chapter 13: Disillusion of Fantasy**

Tsukune sat in his fundoshi at the edge of the pool, legs crossed. His hands sat settled in his lap as he leaned over. His body was clearly toned from some sort of training to the discerning eye. Said discerning eye was glaring daggers from the bench. Water dripped down the male's slightly tanned skin and girls ogled the escort as his cool, dismissive exterior was demanding of attention, as well as that loincloth of his. But that was not what the vampire thought. She _knew_ though he seemed that way, he was narrow minded. He did not 'ignore' the girls advances because he was 'cool'. It was because he was stupid and did not realize it, and it angered her. There she was in a revealing bathing suit getting no att- NO! She did not want his perverse eyes on her body, even if it was a hundred times superior than the other girls! The vampire watched as the male laughed with his sibling as Kyouko waded in the water.

Moka felt a frown tug at her features. Who was she kidding? Of course she wanted some form of attention from Tsukune. He _was_ her escort afterall. What mistress did not want the attention of her escort? It showed respect! Did Tsukune not respect her? She looked down to the sleazy outfit she wore. A small top, and though it snuggly hugged her chest without being ridiculously small, it was a suede suit, not really for swimming but looks. Even her bikini was modest, but for the fact she wore it for attention rather than actual swimming: perhaps it was a turn off. She was no better than that succubus prancing around in her scandalous two piece. Pieces of what Moka would continue to question, but there was certainly not enough of said outfit to constitute as cloth. She sighed and listlessly tugged at the strap of her top. She shot a glare at Kyouko.

Kurumu laid on her stomach and watched Tsukune exchange friendly conversation with his sister while Nagare unwillingly rubbed lotion onto the succubus' back. Kurumu pouted her lip in thought. Tsukune seemed close with his sister, in fact he was more than ecstatic to see her. Did they have _that_ kind of relationship? If so she would fall out of the running if she did not step up her game! How frustrating! Maybe she needed to show more skin! Wet skin!

"That's it!" Kurumu blurted out as she sat up. When she pushed herself up with her hands, essentially pushing down against the poolside chair and hoisting her heavy chest off that plastic surface, she had pushed Nagare's hand back, which had been rubbing lotion on her back. With the surprise Nagare squeezed down on the bottle and spurted the creamy substance in his face to his distaste. He opened his eyes, slowly, and glared at his 'mistress'.

"Kurumu-sama?" She spat out the oily product and sneered at her as he wiped the goop off with his arm. He watched as Kurumu got up and tightened the outfit's strap behind her before strutting to the pool. Nagare hoped she would drown, but that would be more of a release and that was too easy. The freckled red head wiped his face clean and followed Kurumu toward the pool's edge where he sat down on the ground. "Kurumu-sa-urgph!" The slimy teen coughed as he pulled his arm over his bleeding nose. S-she had walked passed Tsukune and snapped her bikini to fit over her behind, and as it stood, there was no way in hell that thread and string would fit over the succubus' rear. Nagare looked to Tsukune, but the young man did not even seem to notice. Moka did, and she was pissed.

The vampire growled in her throat and stood. Kurumu was a spoiled child, but that was not what had irritated her. Kyouko had looked, given a momentary glance in the silver-haired dame's direction, only to coyly smirk. How dare that wench! Tsukune was her's by agreement, and were he a man he would hold to his word. She stood from the bleachers and made her way toward the pool, Kuro and Shiro looked up as the vampire strode passed. The white ferret lay on her belly while Kuro rubbed lotion on her back, the pair wearing sunglasses. Shiro wore a little, stripped onesie and Kuro some white briefs.

Kyouko watched as Moka strode toward the pool, only to stop a few feet away. Moka pulled a strand of silver hair behind her ear and placed it behind her ear as she cutely leaned over to offer a taste of the tantalizing view that was her cleavage. She was opened her mouth to coyly call Tsukune's name, but Kyouko grinned and waded forward, placing her head on her brother's lap.

"Ah Tsukki, I missed you." She giggled and patted his thigh. The young man blushed and brushed the back of his head. The sly teen turned her chocolate eyes up at Moka and grinned deviously. Tsukune reached over and patted Kyouko's head, only to notice she was looking at something. The slower-than-average male blinked and looked up.

"Oh," he flatly noted. "Moka." he was expecting some guy to come up to his sister. The young man was quite defensive when it came to his older sister, he always had been. It had taken him a while to warm up to Kiria when their marriage arrangement was first announced.

"_No otousama! It isn't fair!" A young, never outspoken Tsukune complained. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, a tiny Kuro and Shiro sound asleep and curled in a ball of black and white atop his head. "I will marry Kyouko-nee!" His father would laugh and pet his head._

Moka felt her left eye twitch in irritation. Was _that_ the kind of reaction he would offer? She cracked her knuckles and Tsukune would found himself tossed off in the middle of the pool. Those in the pool swam out of the way of the flying corpse (at least it had looked that considering the force in which he had been tossed, akin to a ragdoll).

"Tsukki!" Kyouko called. She glared at Moka and swam after Tsukune in a hurry. The water splashed up and the vampire jumped back, hissing out at Kyouko, but it was more the water than anything else. Kurumu pouted at the daiyoukai.

"You're a real bully Moka-chan!" She spat out and swam out to help Tsukune.

Tsukune swam to the surface, coughing. Gah, chlorine tasted distinctly of chemical and was certainly not the crisp, clean stream water the young male was used to. Tsukune felt a hand to his back and glanced over to see the worried face of his older sister, only for his eyes to trail down. He raised a brow and began to weakly cough. "Oh Kyouko-nee, Moka-chan is such a bully!" He leaned over and laid his head on her chest.

"Aww, poor Tsukki..." Kyouko cooed and pet his head, only to pinch his ear and pull him off her chest. The young man hissed in pain as his ear was twisted back. "Come on, let's get you dry." She laughed at the young man's antics. Tsukune hurried to the edge of the pool as soon as his sister released his now-red ear. Kyouko ran her hands through her short, soaked hair and glanced at Moka over her shoulder as she climbed out of he water. The vampire stood stubbornly, her arms crossed over her chest. How could she have found herself in such a scandalous position?

That was it! The vampire would keep her escort out of trouble! It would not only bring her power into question were Tsukune to enter such a social detraction with his sister, but it was her duty as his mistress to protect his purity! She blinked and looked down at the ferrets as they shuffled closer to her. They squeaked and pushed up to stand on their hind paws. The mischievous polecats raised their sunglasses to stare at the vampire in question. She growled.

"Of course I'm sure!" She blurted out, only to sigh and smack her palm against her forehead. She was talking to the waddling fur slippers.

"Hey Moka!" the vampire jumped to the sound of Kurumu's call. The succubus had been watching the silver-haired damsel and grinned. "Looks like you've got some competition there! I bet now that Tsukune's sister is around she won't let her brother be a slave to some vampire!" The succubus knew, she had been watching. She had seen when Moka all but forced poor Tsukune into a life or death deal. Typical of vampires to take advantage of others. Though the succubus had to play the innocent card. She tried to save Tsukune from the vampire's evil clutches.

Tamao watched the girls from the distance. She stood at the edge of the pool. She watched as Tsukune sank to the bottom of the water and she had to curb her instincts, the youkai tempted by his young, virgin flesh. She could smell it on him, and nothing was more tantalizing, but she had noticed her obvious obstacle. A daiyoukai floating around made for a troublesome meal, but she had caught notice of Moka not once stepping foot in or near the pool. Was it perhaps the demoness did not know how to swim, or was it due to the rumor about vampires being true...?

The swim team captain thought it was about time to test this theory. She pushed off the edge of the pool and swam off toward the other side where Kurumu and Moka were arguing. The well formed, mature woman, turned heads as she swam across the pool. It was like watching a painting in motion. When Tamao reached the end of the pool she threw her hair back, splashing water about. The droplets of water caught the light in a ethereal and elegant fashion. Moka growled and stepped back, the droplets barely missing her sandaled feet. Kurumu was leaning against the edge of the pool, her chest pressed to the wall and her arms crossed on the surface. The succubus had laid her head, inexplicably managing to bother herself with her earlier comment. Did Tsukune like his sister in _that_ way, or would his sister even allow someone as beautiful as her to get near Tsukune?

"You two don't look like you're having any fun." Tamao pouted in a sweet, sing-song voice. She followed the girl's eyes toward where Tsukune stood. Kyouko was drying his head with a towel as he seemed to laugh, smirking in that charming manner that Moka could not help but fight against punching or melting under. Were she not sure he was human she would accuse him of being an incubus. The vampire was gone in her own thoughts, Tamao left annoyed, and irritated. The swim captain climbed out of the pool, her lackies looked to her in worry.

"Tamao-sensei?" They crooned in unison. Tamao motioned her hand and smiled at them.

"I just need to get more pool toys, hmm? Get everyone into the water." She winked and turned to leave. In truth she wanted to get near Tsukune and see what made him so interesting. Not that she cared, but his scent made her _hungry,_ and ever since his arrival at the school rumors about him sky rocketed. If he is as powerful as they say, he will be delicious and his essence would even raise her strength. It had been such a tempting rumor she had even opened up the swim team to the public, if only to lure that male. After all what better offer to a male than the invitation to watch swimsuit clad girls get wet?

As she passed Kyouko and Tsukune. The young man's scent seemed to be overpowered by this woman's. Tamao gave a glare as she passed Kyouko, who smirked and pet her brother's cheek. "Let's go swimming Tsukki!" She giggled and took his hand, and like the boy he was: followed without question.

Tamao entered the pool's equipment shed. The room was lined with stocked shelves. Equipment for cleaning the pool, like nets, sat against one wall, and metal shelves of pool cleaner and tool boxes in another. Netted baskets were settled on the floor and were filled with beach balls and floaties. Tamao's bare feet patted against concrete floor. She let out a sigh as she drifted off into her fantasies. The boy smelled almost human. She reached her hand into the basket and froze as a chill washed over her wet shoulders. Her manicured nails stabbed into the plastic beach ball as she sneered and looked straight ahead as she leaned over.

"Who's there?" Tamao gripped the ball and whipped around, hurling the ball to nothingness... The multicolored ball bounced out of the room and rolled into the open. By the poolside Tamao's girls looked up with worry. She had been acting funny lately. The club was exclusive and letting these members trial join was no small favor. Sensei was looking for someone special. They looked toward the ball, than to each other with worry. After a a short argument of who was better equipped to check on Tamao-sensei the oldest of the four girls headed toward the equipment store.

"I can sense you, get out of hiding!" Tamao ordered intimidatingly. This was her territory, how dare any enter without her permission! A chuckle rattled from the shadows.

"My apologies...allow me to introduce myself." The voice was distinct. It was like the summer winds cast over the rains of the cold, autumn nights.

"Tamao-sensei!" The girl called as she made her way toward the supply shed. On her way over she picked up the ball and looked around. There were a lot of boys and girls lurking around today. It made her uncomfortable, not used to company, but it also made her hungry. It was a lot of energy to entertain these nimrods, and she hoped this farce would end soon. She turned her head up to call again. "Tamo—oh!" the girl startled as she felt a hand settle on the ball and take it. She blinked and glanced up meekly, having had flinched from the suddenness of the action.

"What are you doing?" Tamao questioned, fully taking the ball, giving her lacky a confused glance. The girl brightened up and Tamao could only stand to roll her eyes. She handed the girl two balls and walked back in to get two more. When she walked back out she motioned her head to the pool. "Let's go." She ordered and walked off, the girl at her heel.

Back at the pool Tamao whistled out. "Alright boys, and girls," She added with distaste. "Time for a few games!" The boys loudly howled in excitement and gathered round. Tsukune followed Kyouko with the crowd. Moka and Kurumu too gathered around, but their eyes were not on the busty woman, but Tsukune. On his shoulder sat Shiro and Kuro, watching above the gathered students with great interest. The ferrets furrowed their brow and turned to look to each other, peeking over Tsukune's head.

Was Moka watching Tamao and not Tsukune's loincloth, then perhaps she would have seen where the beach ball heading. It socked her in the head and she glared up, snarling. The sea of people parted as the ball rolled back toward the Swim Team. Tamao smirked and picked up the ball, cooing teasingly. "Aww Akashiya-san doesn't know how to play pool volleyball?" The team captain smirked.

Moka's face was blistering red as rage filled her. She was tired of Tamao! She would show that blowhard her place. "Of course I do!" Moka shouted only for Shiro, Kuro, Tsukune and Kyouko to facepalm at Moka's proud retort. Kyouko leaned over to whisper to Tsukune.

"Aren't vampires...?" Tsukune nodded. It was no secret Moka was a vampire! She was walking around with silver hair and blood red eyes! Kurumu peeked around the corner curiously to watch, but would come to realize Nagare was gone. Where did that slacker go? Tamao smirked and put her hand to her hip.

"Let the games begin!" She tossed the ball into the air and the boys and girl alike, cheered.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	14. Allocation of Measure

**Chapter 14: Allocation of Measure**

Moka was mortified. She could not believe what she had just said! Was she insane? By kami the things Tsukune made her want to do had to be _illegal_! No, they were _definitely_ of an illegal nature! She stood with her mouth agape and hands in the air, trembling as they sought to hold onto the semblance of sanity she held left within her body. She could not swim! She did not know how to swim, in fact it would most likely _kill _her. Vampires were weak to water, unless it was distilled with herbs. Some called it a tea bath, which it essentially was. Pure water had the ability to draw and absorb excess supernatural powers and for a vampire who all but exudes youki would be highly susceptible to pure water, even if it would not hurt other youkai who were typically vulnerable to holy water.

Kyouko had started talking to Kurumu, who was lurking her way close and closer to Tsukune. The succubus tried to outshine the girl by showing off her brain busting bust size, but Kyouko quickly retorted by brushing her fingers through her short hair and folding her arms behind her head to show off her body, which was clearly more developed than Kurumu in very different ways.

Kyouko was curvy and toned. Because she always "hung out with the guys" and played rough she had a toned body that was built for action. Even though she was built, she still carried an air of femininity to her. She was gentle, loving and though spoke her mind, did so with a soft voice and questioning tone, like a child would offer a parent. Kyouko was almost like a sister, or the onee-chan next door with a wild streak to her... It did not help that Kyouko wore a silver-chain necklace that held a ring looped through it, which lead down into the valley of her smaller breasts, giving more attention to it than necessary. The poor males that watched the girls show off would later be sent off from the pool due to excessive nose bleeds.

Tsukune was laughing as he walked toward Moka, unaware of her fuming rage. He really wasn't sure what Moka was planning, or if she even was planning anything. The past few days have been chaotic, and he was glad to see his sister, but at the same time he was regretful, for it meant that they too had found him. He would wonder how long has it been, but for now it seemed they were unable to navigate this realm well with all the youki that permeated the air.

The young man raised a hand to pat the vampire on the back in pity, only to find himself on the wrong end of a chokehold. "You!" The vampire mistress accused. "This is all your fault!" It really was not, but she had to blame _somebody_ for the inexorable amount of stupidity that seemed to suddenly surround her. Oh why had she insisted on going to a public school? To have boys grovel? To watch commoners in their own habitat?

No it was some other deeply rooted reason that even she does not know of, that she vehemently denies.

Tsukune gagged and fought for air as he flailed. He tried to call out to his sister, but soon found himself pulled to his knees as the vampire rattled him violently. Not even Shiro and Kuro were around to defend their short-sighted partner. Kuro and Shiro were running along the side of the pool when they came upon a strange sign. The fuzzy ferrets would have continued running passed it, had not it been so slippery. Kuro bumped his head into Shiro's rear when she came to a sudden stop. The black ferret squeaked at his white furred partner. Shiro pushed to her paws, her tube-like body standing at its full height. She settled her paws on her chest as she examined the strange large reflective thing. It was a sign. The female weasel reached down and tugged at her partner's black ear.

The male ferret made a soft _dook dook_ sound and stood up as well, following Shiro's gaze. His nose twitched as he tried to sniff Shiro, but she used one paw to firmly deny him by smooshing his snoot and squeaking something or another. The white-pawed female held her free paw up and pointed to the sign. It said _No Running_ and it had a strange silhouette they could not quite place. The pair adorable tilted their heads one way, only to tilt it another. It looked like an individual running along the ledge of what they could assume to be the pool but something was in the water.

A shark?

"B-but Moka-chan!" Tsukune choked out as he grabbed the vampire's wrists. Tamao watched the pair and their public display. Her eyes would narrow as curly strands of green bangs would fall over her face. She stood chest deep in the pool, her covered globes of flesh easily visible as the peaks broke the water's surface. How vile, disgusting, she would bitterly think.

Her head even hurt from such foul luck. Why did the vampires always get the best prey? He smelled so sweet, almost like a human. A loud buzzing noise cut through Tamao's ears. The Swim Captain sneered as those around her played volleyball, but a smirk soon drew itself upon the features of the scantly dressed maiden. She smiled warmly to the males around her and swam off. Her girls looked worried as they watched their captain lead off.

"Captain...?" She was acting strangely, and not keeping to their activity plans with an impromptu volleyball game. The males were excited to see the girls played, and since they have been desperate for members as of late, they did their best to cater to the questionable desires of the high school students.

"You look good in your swim suit, even though i-" Tsukune gagged. "Even if it's only for show!" He was finally able to exhale as Moka released his throat. Sweet, sweet air rushed down the male's throat and filled his lungs.

Moka had felt her cheeks heat up, but she instantly brushed it off as the sun and heating tiles of the outdoor, below ground pool. Why was he such an idiot? Tsukune groaned and pushed to his feet, before reaching behind him to tighten his loincloth. Moka stared at her hands, assured she was a bit unreasonable at times, but he was just unbearable all other times. Why did he always make her feel like a weak, little girl. She felt like crying out of the sheer rage she felt because she knew, no she was sure, he had not meant a word of his praise.

"Shut up!" She snapped back and pulled her arms to cover her chest. "Pervert." She snarled, causing the young male to laugh, not at the truth of her words, but her reaction. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. When his chocolate eyes turned to meet her blood red ones, she felt a chill down her spine, likely from the cold chill that would rise from the pool waters.

Moka did not see the shadow approaching her as all of her attention was honed in on Tsukune, who was laughing. How dare he! He was laughing at her predicament!

The young man raised both hands in defense. "Come on Moka, you know I have a weakness too, it's not something that should bother you." His words caused Moka's entire face to go red, though he wasn't sure whether it was from anger or embarrassment, either way he jumped back at the seemingly unnatural/potentially deadly reaction. Moka opened her mouth to speak, perhaps shout at him, but neither escaped. In the stead of actual words leaving the vampire's mouth, a squeak did.

Tsukune's skin was suddenly lined with goosebumps. The next thing he had knew Moka was drawing away from his form, a look of shock and horror painted on her face, now not that expression was foreign considering the things he often said apparently bothered her, this was a look dressed in true terror. Tsukune felt time slow as he reached out to Moka, her hand instinctively drawing up to reach his outstretched hand.

Tamao had surfaced in the water of the pool. Her eyes barely peeked over the water's surface, and her head was hidden behind the high wall of the below-ground pool. The youkai sneered, the buzzing in her head soothing and the whispers silencing as she neared her target. She reached out, the vampire to distracted in her ramblings to pay her any mind. Those selfish, greedy beasts think they are greater than everyone else, going as far as being one of the only races to openly keep slaves! They called them butlers, maids, escorts, Familiars, but they were nothing more than slaves and treated like food. If that was the case, than the vampiric diva should _share_ her food. After all they are learning to exist in a human society, and humans shared their things.

Moka's body hit the water with a splash. Many turned to look, still lost in their games of the day. Tamao smirked and looked to Tsukune with a dark expression, her eyes glazed over with such a primal intensity. "It's a swim club, everyone should participate, don't you think?" The demon pulled her lips back and bore her fangs.

"Tsukune!" Kyouko called from a distance. She had seen Moka all but vanish from where she stood in front of her brother. Tsukune shook his head. He had to get used to the fact these were demons.

Shiro and Kuro squeaked. The picture on the warning sign was not a shark! The ferrets scrambled to all fours and took off running toward the other side of the pool, madly dooking, as their tube-like bodies awkwardly shuffled along the ground. Their squeak's reached Tsukune's ears, the young man already in position at the edge of the pool, glaring into Tamao's eyes. She licked her lips as her mouth pulled back into a bestial smile, like a piranha's jaws: lined with sharp, deadly teeth and pulled back in a way that it distorted her human face into a more fish-like expression. She ran her hand over her collar bone and chuckled as her lackies all took the same forms, their humans forms melting away as they, instead of legs, grew long fish tails. They were mermaids! The terror of any body of water and were most fond of consuming sweet, human flesh. The mermaids bit into the males occupying the pool while the girls outside of the pool and by the bleachers screamed in horror. They could only watch as the mermaids drained the life energy of their classmates and friends.

"Are you the type of man that would hit a lady?" Tamao hissed as she splashed her tail, sending a wave of water at Tsukune, whose eyes were upon Moka as she sunk, her arms flailing in her fear. The dark eye of the silver-haired temptress would open and look upon Tsukune. _Save me._ That was order enough for the young escort. A smile drew itself upon Tsukune's features.

"Nope, I'm a knight in shining armor." With those words spoken he crouched at the edge of the pool and dove in, clearing right passed Tamao. The mermaid leader hissed and pulled up her tail to slam it against Tsukune's back.

"I don't mind hitting girls!" Kyouko shouted. Tamao looked up, but only fast enough to see the fist coming right at her face. The sound of contact was spine tingling and the force of it sent the Swim Captain several feet back in the water as Kyouko shouted in a cheer and splashed into the water. The students that smartly remained on the surface were in awe of the pair's bravado, but against a mermaid in their element, that would not come to last them long in battle.

Nagare sneered as he stood with his arms over his chest. "That bafoon!" The freckled ginger hissed out. That idiot would get himself killed before he could realize his revenge against Kurumu! "What useles-" But Nagare's words were stomped out when he turned to see Kurumu's face. Her eyes sparkled with unmeasured awe and worship of the boy's actions. Nagare was baffled. Did nothing this boy did come across as reckless, idiotic? It was like watching a bad love comedy centered around a hero that was no smarter than a sack of potatoes.

Kyouko floated in the water laughing. She pulled her arm up, holding her fist in the air as she laughed, showing off her strength. Kuro and Shiro stood at the edge of the pool and watched; their rounded bear-like ears sat perked atop their heads. Their black and white ears, respectively, swiveled back to the sound of soft padding from behind them. A small silver furred fox trotted up to them. He had large, black ears and around is neck wore a black bandana that was embroidered with the family's insignia. It was a gold threading that ornately curved along its given fabric which looped and would stroke the kanji for _blue_ and the particle indicating possession. Their family were often called _They Who Own the Blue Skies._

The silver fox flicked his tail and raised a brow as he sat himself down. A regality hovered over his form. The two ferrets settled themselves at either side of him and would dook and squeak, as if talking.

Kyouko blinked when Tamao hissed and bore her fangs and claws at the young woman. "Oh crap, this was a bad idea!" The older teen blurted out in realization, causing the entire student body to smack the air in their exasperation.

"Oy, of course it was!" Nagare shouted what everyone was thinking. The slimy male jumped when others rushed to the pool, the men wanting to themselves show they were cool.

Beneath the water's surface Tsukune dove down, down and down. The waters were clear, but the chemically purified waters burned his eyes. Moka continued to sink down, her body wrecked with pain. He watched as she spasmed from the agony that coursed through her veins. It felt like she was being electrocuted. She took her last breathe, a stream of bubbles escaping as she began to sink faster, to the bottom. Tsukune reached out, but the water was constricting, so difficult to move compared to land, but he would not let that stop him.

He grabbed her hand and felt her youki slipping away. He felt as she shifted, the weight beneath the pool water awkwardly shifting her, and she clung to him desperately. He looked to the surface, only to see the splashing tails of the carnivorous mermaids and other students that had leapt in after he and his sister, to save whom they could. The young man than saw the corner of the pool, and could see the familiar silhouette of a particular succubus. He kicked off the bottom of the pool and swam toward the surface.

Kurumu had knelt down by the edge of the pool and looked over. Tsukune had gone down, but in the chaos she was unsure if he had resurfaced. "Nagare help!" She ordered as she looked back to the young male who stood fully clothed. He was not one for the water and much preferred the comfort of land to that of the water, especially chemically treated water that was sure to melt his youkai form. Kurumu shot a glare at her servant and looked toward the water when the surface broke, followed by a strong cough.

"Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune called as he held Moka against his body and swam toward the edge and grabbed the surface. "Go get a towel!" Kurumu looked a bit frantic. Why would she help her rival? "Kurumu!" The succubus jumped back and shuffled back.

"Okay, okay!" She stammered and ran off. Tsukune pulled himself onto the surface of the pool and laid Moka down. Nagare swallowed as he watched Kurumu run off. If that vampire died now his plans were ruined. He certainly would not take out the succubus on his own, but this has changed things. If Kurumu and Moka became friends, it would be that much easier and that much more painful to destroy her heart and soul.

In the pool Kyouko was struck by Tamao's tail and launched clear into the edge of the pool, her back scraping against the concrete walls. She coughed out and found herself surrounded by other males. They shouted at the mermaids to leave her be, but their angry shouts soon turned into shouts of pain as Tamao's lackies, now done with the other males, went to them and bit down on the junction between their necks and shoulders. Kyouko gasped and turned to hurry out of the water, only to find her fingers slipping on the concrete ground as Tamao grabbed her ankle and pulled her back toward the treated depths. The black-haired teen kicked at the grabbing hands, feeling the claws at her ankles.

Tsukune reached out his hand as Kurumu rushed back with a towel. The often abrasive young man had forced Nagare to hold up Moka while Tsukune wiped her down. "Tsukki!" Kyouko's voice was the first thing to reach his ears. He looked back over his shoulder, Moka slowly coming to as the water is wiped form her body. Though the pain is gone, the vampire's form was still numb from the forced expelling of her precious youki.

"Kurumu-chan, here!" Tsukune pushed the towel into the confused succubus' hands. She looked up to the black-haired male.

"B-but...what am I supp-" She stammered as she took the cloth in her hand.

"Wipe her dry!" He urged before he nearly tripped on his way to his feet and rushed toward the pool. Moka's ruby eyes fluttered open as Tsukune's form rushed away. She felt a heavy weight upon her chest, a choking feeling, most likely from the loss of her youki, but she was unsure as she had never felt anything like this before. She was afraid of water, but showed it not in the face of a challenge.

Tsukune had openly spoke of his fear and openly showed it, only for the day after for him to act as he normally would: stupidly. She would almost wish for such an aspect of idiocy if only to escape her own weaknesses, worries and fears. He did not care what others thought of him.

It made her feel jealous, and she sought to covet his nature for herself.

Tsukune dove into the water. Moka sat up, the blood rushing to her anemic head. She groaned and called out. "Tsukune, baka!" He was no match for mermaids, he was just a human! And if that woman was his sister so was she! They were both idiots and both insane!

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	15. Index of Power

**Chapter 15: Index of Power**

What was she to do? She could not just jump in and rescue him from his own stupidity. The succubus looked to the vampire. The look of worry, rage, and concern filled those ruby eyes, something of which she did not find vampires capable of. Kurumu would worry her hands and Nagare would take his chance and sneak off, camera in hand. While the mermaids were having their orgy he would hide off in the corner and watch through his camera's lens. Nothing seemed to be going right for him. That Tsukune boy seemed to be nothing but trouble, now he had a relative? In the universal scape of it all it seemed unfair, but he could see the balance. Those two women were competition for Kurumu, something she has never before had. The temptress could not handle having competition, she could not keep calm in the face of a challenge. It was opportunity knocking.

The freckled-faced male would blink as he settled himself beneath the protective guise of some bushes. He narrowed his dark eyes and turned the focusing ring of his camera as he zoomed in on the two ferrets as they seemed to have fluffed up and arched their backs defensively, hissing toward the pool. The young youkai male would blink and start snapping photographs. Opportunity knocked loudly, those unable to see her coming were stupid.

Tsukune grunted and was thrown through the water. There was nothing he could do against the women, it wasn't really his place. Hands surfaced from beneath the chlorine filled pool and gripped against his arms and chest, holding him back. "He's mine!" Tamao hissed possessively, her girls giggling and lapping their tongues against the sweet tasting skin of the young boy. Moka flinched at the sound of Tamao's comment. Her hair seemed to float up in the air as her youki encircled uselessly around her form. The mermaid leader would laugh and look over to Moka, who could do nothing while they were in water. The head mermaid had Kyouko slammed up against the sharp concrete walls of the pool.

The young woman growled and narrowed her eyes as she kicked about. "Stupid fish, you really think Tsukki is _your knight?"_ She spat out and laughed, to Tamao's utter confusion. The water dwelling youkai pulled her lips back into a hiss as her dorsal fins would spread and stand on end in irritation.

"You little bi-" Tamao would hiss only for Kyouko to let out a sharp, ear spitting whistle.

"Beat the crap out of them Tsukki!" Kyouko's voice authoritatively commanded, but the only verbal response heard was the sound of the mermaids laughing, and Tsukune. The mers blinked and looked over to the boy trembling in their arms, his laughter now raucous noise over the hisses of the fish-women. Kurumu had been moments from leaping into the water and helping him, after all even though he was not all that _sensitive_ to a woman's needs, he was charming and kind, in his own stubborn way. What had stopped the succubus, and caused the vampire to suddenly snap her head up was the spike of unfamiliar energy.

Suddenly one of the mer-maidens were sent flying and would bounce along the tiled surface of the pool's edge, completely disoriented. The maiden had landed at Moka's feet and as the teen groaned and sat herself up she would tremble when her eyes came upon the cruel blood orbs of the demonic heiress. Moka cracked her knuckles and pulled her lips back over her fangs as she let out a hiss. "A fish out of water..." the girl whimpered at Moka's comment, only to wail when she was punted and sent flying clear over the fences that barricaded the pool.

"Akashiya-san, look!" Kurumu shouted out, not sure why she had to call the vampire to attention, but this was opportunity, and it was knocking quite loudly. One by one did the mermaids find themselves hurled out of the pool by the boy they clung to. Tamao's eyes would widen as she turned to look over her shoulder, her webbed and clawed hand still pushing the older woman against the wall of the pool. Kyouko had a smug grin pulling at her features, as if she was well aware of her brother's strength.

"Stupid fish, I'll make sushi outta you!" The black-haired woman spouted angrily and shifted and pulled her arm out of the water's surface. Tamao had but a moment, but her attention was obviously torn. Tsukune had freed himself from the grip of Tamao's clammy lackies. He kicked through the water, pushing forward with such strength that it put dolphins to shame. The swim captain shuddered at the hateful look that burned in the rust colored eyes of the sweetly scented boy.

The mermaid turned to face her struggling prey, intent on harming her before the boy drew near, and determined to stop his charge. She opened her mouth, inhaling a sharp hiss, as she turned to sink her fangs into Kyouko, but little chance would the fish woman get. Moka's cheeks took a distinct pink hue as she watched Tsukune. She had never seen him like this before. Where had her bumbling, insensitive, otaku gone? His muscles were taut and his form crested through the water as if he was _born_ for this. He had tossed away those fish as if they were flies in his hair. The look of determination on his face... those were the eyes of a seasoned warrior.

"Suck it fish!" Kyouko shouted. Tamao turned, only to feel the power of Kyouko's fist slam against her gill covered cheeks. It had taken a moment, but when the force finally swallowed the mermaid's form: Tamao ripped backwards through the water and clear toward Tsukune. The boy dove and floated under the water's surface. He looked up to see as Tamao surfed across the surface. It was as if, for him, everything slowed down. He pulled back his fist, a swirl of energy obviously churning in the water around his fist. His muscles flexed as he kicked his legs, launching himself upward.

Tamao's back arched as she swallowed her voice, the pain all consuming. Everyone froze and looked over. All those remaining in the pool would allow their jaws to drop as beneath Tamao, the water would spout, bubble and raise as if a heated geyser had formed in their pool. The water spout would explode like the top of a volcano and launch the unsuspecting mermaid into the air. Tsukune would narrow his eyes as he floated on the surface. Kyouko laughed and swam over to her brother. She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Moka felt her heart race. She was not sure what to place her attention on. She had never seen such a show of force. Was this boy not just a human? She was sure. His scent, taste, his helpless shouts of panic and almost infantile sense of duty... Where had _her_ Tsukune gone? She felt this person, she could sense him, scent him. It was not _her_ Tsukune. Kyouko pulled herself up and out of the water. Everyone watched in awe, many of the male falling victims to nose bleeds as the woman placed her feet on the boy's shoulder, crouched. The woman kicked off her little brother's shoulders and into the air. She would smirk and grab the end of the fish's tail. Tamao blinked and inhaled, the air finally returning to her lungs, though she too had gills. The swim captain blinked and looked to the end of her tail. Kyouko grinned and offered a _victory_ sign as the two began to plummet back toward the pool.

"Hey Moka-chan! Catch!" Kyouko shouted and twirled her body, twisting her weight mid-air. The mermaid leader could do nothing as she was wholly swung through the air and sent flying toward the vampire. Moka felt her anger peak, for Tsukune had reacted! He blushed and lecherously chuckled when his sister sat perched on his shoulders. That...that pervert! The vampire shot a glare at the swim captain, whose panic snapped her out of her out of the untold rage she had needlessly felt toward the male. W-why was this happening to her? She shook her head and tried to flail her long, muscle-bound body, but it was no use.

"Know your place..." Moka raised her leg and sent a direct kick into the mermaid's side. It took seconds, but the mermaid was sent flying across the air and slammed into the chain-linked fence where she lay tangled painfully. She squirted water from her mouth and slumped over, unconscious. Tsukune climbed out of the water laughing. Moka turned to look over as she saw Kyouko pat his shoulder cheerfully.

"Good job Tsukki! And here I thought you got lazy!" She ruffled his wet, messy hair causing him to smirk and chuckle. Tsukune shook his head, as if he were a dog shaking dry. Kyouko held out her hands to protect herself from the cold splatter. "Tsukki!" She scolded with a chuckle and punched his arm with a sneer. Tsukune smirked and looked over to Moka as he walked toward her.

"Moka-chan you okay?" Tsukune seemed worried, after her reaction to the water he worried if she was having trouble. The vampire was burning red, unsure of how to process her thoughts as they jumped every which, possible way! The way the water cascaded off his chest and how he panted with exertion. Everything he was doing _bothered _her. She worried her hands as her instinct told her to look away. Those usually bold, fiery ruby eyes became shy, enclosed and looked to the floor.

Tsukune's cheeks reddened, but his body was running on its burst of adrenaline, so it could have easily been mistaken for such. He knew Moka for but a short day and yet he felt he had come to see all sides of her, but this side was one he had never expected. Was she too living within the lie of her own mask? He wasn't alone? The young man reached out and gently touched the vampire's shoulders. She jumped, her heart lodging itself in her throat. He was comforting her?

"T..tsukune..." The vampire rasped out. Tsukune opened his mouth to respond, but was startled by the glistening blood-colored orbs which fought back pained tears. She clenched down on her jaws and growled in her throat. "Y-you _**idiot.**_" She hissed. He was still _wet__**!**_ Tsukune's left eye twitched at the feeling of her pure, unbridled rage. Her hair floated within the visible aura of her _demon_. Moka pulled her arm back, fist clenching and legs locking in place. "_BAKA!"_ The vampire shouted as she slammed an uppercut into the underside of the boy's chin. Tsukune's head snapped back and he tumbled backwards, body bouncing several times before he slid to a halt at the edge of the pool. He groaned and rolled himself to sit up, but rolled further toward the pool and splashed in.

Kurumu and Kyouko flinched and looked to Moka who stalked off angrily. The black-haired woman and blue-haired teen looked to each other with raised brows. Kyouko snorted and began to laugh. Kurumu put her hand over her mouth, unable to help it long and began to laugh with the male's sister. Kuro and Shiro waved their paws at Tsukune who had barely managed to pull himself back onto the pool's edge. He vomited up a good sluice of water before coughing out. He pouted and pulled himself out of the water as the pair of ferrets bounded off and made their way after Moka.

Tsukune sat, slightly hunched as he allowed himself to drip dry. He sighed and lowered his head, pressing his thumb and index against the bridge of his nose. He groaned as he tried to catch his breath. "Tsukki?" Kyouko called. The boy startled and looked up, only to see Kurumu and his sister standing over him with worry. He grinned and chuckled nervously. "Sorry I made you do that." She reached out her hand, offering her help.

Tsukune shrugged and took her hand as she helped him to his feet. "Don't worry 'bout it Kyouko-nee!" Tsukune slumped forward and pressed his cheek against the cushion of her bosom. "Perfectly al~right!" He smirked and snuggled his face into her chest. He was wholly expecting to be punched back across into the pool, but he felt the gentle pat of his older sister atop his head. He turned his chocolate eyes up to her and sighed.

"Go on Tsukki... she seemed upset." Though that was not new, Kyouko was right. Moka was probably feeling vulnerable. She seemed to have a real problem sharing her feelings.

"Hai, hai." He sarcastically offered and turned to walk off.

Moka had been in the locker room dressing back up, all the while muttering about how insensitive Tsukune was. Kuro and Shiro sat on the bench, disregarding her complaints, far more interested in rolling around in her skirt and trying to put it on themselves, but for the life of their ferrety selves they could not figure how to keep it on their hips! Moka turned around as she buttoned her collared shirt. She sighed as she watched the pair of rodents roll around in her skirt. She gently took the bit of fabric and rolled them out. They squeaked and kicked their hind legs in the air playfully. They looked up to the vampire and tilted their heads. Moka smiled and pet them before she turned to pull up her skirt.

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune called as he searched around the hall for her. He was looking all over campus, but for the life of him, could not find her. The students in the building would move out of the male's way. Not only were they terrified of the vampire's reaction to them touching something that obviously belonged to her, they were downright concerned by the male who was walking around in nothing but bathing suit trunks. He came upon the door to the girl's locker. Well that had been the only place he did not check. He thought about it for a moment.

_What's a locker?_

Not that it mattered. The male shrugged and pushed the door open. "Moka-chan!" He called. The vampire froze, feeling her blood run cold at this point. Shiro and Kuro squeaked out and bounded off toward their partner. They scurried passed him and out of the room. "H-hey!" He called at their strange behavior. He would sigh and look to Moka, who was fully dressed. "Moka-chan?" He was worried she was still mad at him. He was totally dry this time!

"Tsukune!" She shrieked. "You idiot! Why are you in the-" A da-thump, was heard, effectively cutting off Moka's train of speech. From around the corner stumbled Nekonome-sensei in little more than some cloth and string. A bikini, right? Tsukune wasn't really sure why it was called that... the clumsy, squint-eyed teacher nya'd curiously and turned to the pair.

"Oh, you didn't like swim club Akashiya-san? Tsukune-san?" She would mewl, she herself having chickened out because cats didn't really like water themselves. Tsukune and Moka shook their heads, Moka more fearful of her reputation than anything. The teacher had removed her glasses, but would put them back on, as they sat curled in her hands. She looked over the Tsukune and tilted her head. "What are you doing in here Tsukune-san?" The teacher would query.

Tsukune motioned his thumb toward Moka. "Was looking for Moka-chan." He brightly responded. That seemed to make sense to the nekomusou so she nodded and purred.

"Well if you two didn't like the swim club I'm the advisor to the Newspaper club nya!" She brightly offered. Moka opened her mouth to speak but Tsukune leaned forward and reached his hand out to pet the cat woman's head. She began to purr and lean into the warm and kind touch.

"Sure sensei! You seem like a way better advisor than some of these other sketchy individuals!" He laughed out. Moka blushed and narrowed her eyes at him. "Plus sounds like fun, sleuthing and all that right?" He would grin, the nekomusou lost in her petting. The locker door suddenly burst open. Tsukune, Moka and Nekonome turned to see Kurumu struggling to get away from Kyouko who was trying to untie her bathing suit's bra strings.

"Lemme see Kurumu-chan!" She giggled, but paused when she saw Tsukune dumbly standing there. It didn't surprise her in the least, but it apparently was something new for the succubus who suddenly blinked and squeaked at the male's presence. The blue-haired demon tripped forward. The bikini's string would pull against Kyouko's teasing fingers and fall off.

Nekonome nya'd and covered her eyes with her hand, her body swaying in embarrassment as she peeked through her fingers. Moka froze and turned hot pink while Kyouko and Tsukune both laughed. Kyouko was holding her stomach. "Did you see it Tsukki!" She giggled softly, giving her brother a wink. Tsukune laughed out and rubbed the back of his head.

"So they're – urfph!" The male ended up swallowing his own tongue when Moka pushed him to the ground and scoffed. Elsewhere a bright eyed Shiro and Kuro made their way through the halls, but in the stead of racing along the floor the pair scurried through the vent, the clever weasels having unscrewed and pulled of the ventilation's grates. Their rounded ears would perk as they pitta-patted through the metal pathways. They came upon a dark room. Their eyes would glow at the offered red light that seemed to sway. Nagare's voice clearly carried up to the air-filled shafts.

He was in the school's dark room, developing his rolls of film for the day. He had never thought such an opportunity would knock, and so loudly! He knew something was off about that boy. The great thing about film was they were able to see the supernatural and the more pronounced this force was the more visible it was on the exposed film. The freckled youkai hung the chemical dripping photographs on a hanging like via clothespins.

They were snaps of Tsukune as he swam toward Tamao. The water washed behind him in a fearsome wave, but behind that hovered some sort of spiritual form. It was a black-bodied creature which wore a white mask marked with red stripes. A dull flame-colored mane encompassed the form's head and in each hand it wielded some sort of bladed weapon. It seems Tsukune had a secret, and he had evidence.

By the picture alone Tsukune was _possessed. _Being possessed was considered a curse and an unlucky prospect among humans, but among youkai it was a mark of weakness. Spirits and other types of parasitic youkai that resided in the bodies of weaker creatures would use their bodies as a sort of shell, hopping from one body to the next at any given moment. With this Nagare could destroy the vampire's reputation, for it was looked down upon to control or even possess such creatures for they were a taboo beast that were equivocal to Necromancy.

The ferrets looked to each other and seemed to squeak back and forth. Kuro would nod and quint his eyes up in a chuckle as Shiro bounded off ahead. The male sat up and folded his paws in front of his belly. He narrowed his eyes and chittered. The domesticated pet raced off on all fours after his less mischievous, but clever partner.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	16. Shame of Disgrace

**Chapter 16: Shame of Disgrace**

Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu and Kyouko had gotten dried and dressed and followed the skittish teacher into the school, which had quickly settled after the poolside shenanigans. The halls were sparsely occupied and those that did come across Moka and company, they did well to steer clear and whisper as they would pass the questionable group. It made Moka feel exposed. She was not used to such attentions, let alone negative attention. Her typical reaction was to attack, and violently, but she was exhausted. Dealing with Tsukune exhausted her in ways she could not understand. He was draining away her youth!

They sat in the classroom, which was clearly the clubroom for the Newspaper Club, Nekonome-sensei claimed to be advisor for. For as long as Moka has known the teacher, it was clear she did _little_ in the way of work. Homeroom would typically pause all activity mid-way through for a nap. In short, Moka did not picture this woman to have any sort of sense when it came to responsibility. She did not act, as an adult should, but that thought alone made Moka stop and think.

How should an adult act?

She had never been sure as to _how_ one should act in an adult's world, for she was still a child in many ways, typically in her temper. Nothing tested her temper like that boy. She found herself going in circles with her thoughts now, and they always seemed to stop at Tsukune. The metal chairs in the room suddenly became uncomfortable for her. She stretched a bit and yawned. She was still out of energy from the pool incident. What, that stood to be about five minutes ago? By kami she wanted to pelt Tsukune good, with anything she could get her claws on!

"You okay Moka-chan?" Tsukune called from his seat. He was in the front of the class with his legs up on the desk of what could only be assumed to be the Club Leader's seat. Tsukune brazenly perched himself in the spot he had yet to earn himself. His arms were casually folded behind his head as his kimono sleeves rolled back against his arms. Moka's ruby eyes followed along his flesh, trying to figure out just what he was. What he did in that pool, that aura... She curled the edge of her lip up over her fang and growled at the boy. Kuro and Shiro were curled up on the desk, seemingly asleep. The tiny ferrets must have been exhausted from their little excursion. They looked like a pair of socks balled up into one another, the black and white ferret mixing cutely. Tsukune's sandaled feet sat at either side of the ball of fur.

Sitting in the room, ignoring the coming storm that swirled from the vampire, were Kurumu and Kyouko. They seemed to be fawning over the tiny silver fox that Kyouko kept as a pet. His black ears were large and twitched at every sound the squealing fangirls made. Kurumu, though wore the school's issued skirt wore a yellow sweater instead of the issued blazer, that the succubus claimed tacky and did not match with her light blue hair. Kyouko sported the school's blouse and blazer, but instead of a skirt she wore the school's male pants. The tomboy was little comfortable in skirts as they did nothing but put her panties on trial when she participated in more demanding activities, like drop-kicking Tsukune, which she offered a lovely example in the locker room after a certain comment sent the short-haired, female sibling into a fit.

Dimitri was rather adorable. It cooed and wagged its fluffy tail as it received attention from the two girls. Nekonome-sensei had left the group. Dimitri perked his ears and turned his multi-chromatic eyes toward the door. The girls looked up and the doorknob turned. Tsukune had nodded off, drool dribbling down his chin as he softly snored. Moka was seconds from jumping him, but the door opened to reveal the happy-go-lucky cat woman. "Oh! I'm glad to see everyone is eager to join the club!" The sensei would mewl.

Though a good look around the room, it was anything but eager. Moka was barely being held back by Kyouko, who was laughing as Tsukune only seemed to snore louder. Kurumu held Dimitri in her arms and titled her head. She blinked her lavender eyes and stood to her feet. She was a bit excited to hear exactly what kind of club it was. "Ne, Nekonome-sensei?" The succubus called out. "What exactly does the club do?" In the blue-haired teen's head it was a fantastic image of reporters in short skirts going around campus getting the low down on the latest teacher-student scandal.

_We're in love! Ah!_

The ludicrous thoughts floated through the succubus' head. Images of a teacher and student in the gym's supply closet, or on the classroom desk, fighting to stop such a scandalous relationship. As if he could read her mind, Tsukune chuckled in his half-asleep state. Kurumu blinked, as did the others, and looked to him, but all he did was mutter about swimsuits and fall deeper into his unconscious state.

"Nya?" Nekonome-sensei was quite confused, but brushed it off as nekomusous did. "But this is going to be a great opportunity for you all. I hope you all get along." She clapped her hands together, a purr in her throat. "Oh, and I would like you all to meet the head of the club, your senpai." She leaned over and motioned her hand. Tsukune snorted and continued to snore as the girls sights came upon the god-like form that stepped through the door. In his arms he carried bouquets of flowers, which he handed off to each girl.

"Morioka Ginei." The dashing male offered with a bright smile. He had black hair, that was short, yet flowing. His ebony locks were pulled back by a red headband and he wore the the school's uniform, but around his neck he wore a medallion which hung a silver wolf's head carving. "Such lovely young ladies..." He praised as he offered each girl a personalized bouquet. "I will be very glad to be working at your side." A coughing snort caught the male, and girls off guard.

Moka was a bit taken by the charming act. She had never before experienced such a charming presence. She would not be easily taken in by such acts though. There was something odd about this male. Moka looked up, Tsukune having finally woken up. Kurumu and Kyouko giggled as they sniffed their flowers. Tsukune wiped the drool off his chin with his sleeve. Moka sneered and was quite sure she preferred a charming playboy to a drooling wildcat. Tsukune grinned stupidly and yelped when the club head grabbed the scruff of his kimono and dragged him out of his chair. Tsukune blinked the sleep from his eyes and stared up into the green-hazel eyes of the upperclassmen. Gin smiled warmly, though internally retching at the boy's presence. He had to admit, Tsukune was cute, and potential rival. "Hey, I'm Morioka Gin, and you are?" He questioned. The boy yawned, which caused Kyouko to chuckle. Kurumu nervously laughed and scuffled back as Moka growled and facepalmed.

"My-" Before Moka could, painfully, admit to Tsukune being her escort, Kyouko jumped in front of her and smirked at the male, who was just about her age.

"Hey! I'm Aono Kyouko! Sorry about my brother. You're a second year right? I'll be in your class." Gin raised a brow and examined the girl's form. She wore pants, but had a a noticeable bust. She had a cute face and short hair that suited her soft features. A tomboy most likely, this could be interesting. Gin set Tsukune down and held out his hand.

"Nice ta meet ya." Gin took Kyouko's hand and kissed it. Tsukune straightened out his kimono and narrowed his eyes at the older male. How dare he act so friendly with his sister! Shiro and Kuro yawned and stretched out. They sleepily perked their tiny heads up at the sudden change in energy in the air.

The pair of ferrets had been exhausted taking care of their partner. They had come upon the sneaky habits of Nagare Kanou. They had snuck their way toward the dark room where film was developed by students. The sneaky, freckled ginger had taken photographs of Tsukune's battle against that aquatic wench, who was currently suffering detention for breaking poolside rules, the main of which was no roughhousing. The picture had revealed a dark shadow hovering behind their rambunctious partner. They had developed a complex plan which involved them debilitating the sweaty teen and taking the photographic evidence into their paws.

Nagare had continued his film developing unawares that he was being watched by a pair of furry, domesticated weasels. He cackled to himself and was quite pleased with this development. He had never expected something like _this._ It was not easy to tell what the boy was, but it certainly showed up on film, and more so was that he was most likely being possessed by something, meaning he wasn't all he made himself out to be, which was good for him because that would mean dealing with the vampire would be easier without a "bodyguard". He was most likely just a pet or a blood doll.

"This is perfect, I can definitely expose that vampire's weaknesses. First the pool and now- huh?" Nagare looked up as strange squeaking sounds had finally been caught by his senses. At first he had thought it was the pipes running water into the room, or the old, red light struggling for energy through its old wires. He had grown used to the low light and was able to see four, strange glowing orbs staring back at him. They were no bigger than peas though. Were those, rats?

Shiro looked to Kuro who was working a large screwdriver, the very tool they had used to get into the vents in the first place. Shiro held out her paw and gave her black-furred partner a thumbs up. Kuro _dooked _and smirked as he gave one last turn and released the last screw, the other three sat at Shiro's hind paws. The two ferrets slammed their hindpaws onto the metal grate and sent it from its place.

"_Ahh!"_ _**BANK PON**_

The metal covering slammed onto the slimy teen's face and sent him flying backwards from the unexpected assault. The polecats had rode the grate down and looked to each other, the twitching youkai beneath the grating. They gave one another a high five and scurried up the plastic tub filled with chemicals. They pressed their paws to their sensitive noses. Kuro hoisted Shiro on his shoulders so she could reach the evidence that now hung from a strong on a wooden clothespin, drying. Kuro shuffled along the very edge of the tub, taking care not to allow his tail to dip into the chemicals. Shiro yanked down picture after picture. She perked her rounded ears and gave pause when she saw a rather questionable photograph of Kurumu in her underwear, awkwardly posing for the camera.

Shiro chittered and held the photo down for Kuro to see. He raised a fuzzy brow and chattered back in question. He pressed his paw to the picture, the other still holding Shiro's paw on his shoulder. A few squeaks were exchanged as they planned and readjusted for the unexpected. It was that and the fact Nagare began to stir. They folded up their booty and shoved it in their mouths, like dogs bringing in the paper, and bounded off. They scurried up a water pipe and spider crawled along some wiring. Kuro hung down off his forepaws and swung himself, eventually pulling enough momentum to launch his tubular body toward the vent.

With a surprised squeak the male ferret manages to catch the edge of the metal passage and pulled himself up. He set the pictures in the vent and gripped his hind paws on a proper ledge before hanging himself down. He held out his paws to Shiro who too had swung herself until she gained enough momentum. She caught onto the black male's paws and scurried up his body. They re-situated their treasure and scurried off. Nagare threw the grate into the corner and looked around.

W-what happened? The young man pushed to his feet and gasped in horror. "My-my pictures!"

The tiny criminals had been on the run since. They really had no time for the trouble Tsukune was starting, although the new individual in the room was rather … obnoxiously present. It was as if the new presence screamed for attention. Tsukune chuckled, and Kuro and Shiro would narrow their eyes.

Tsukune was very jealous when it came to his sister. In fact when she and Tsukune were first told of her arranged marriage, the young Aono was infuriated. He eventually came to adore his aniki, but … This guy was too much. Looking at his sister with such lecherous eyes. Tsukune laughed out and patted Gin on his back, which confused the girls, and more than anyone, Gin. "Please take care of Kyouko-nee senpai." Tsukune smirked. "At least until aniki comes back. She's married you know." The second those words left Tsukune's mouth, Gin's hazel-green eyes shot to Kyouko's fingers, each one bare.

"Tsu-kkkiii." Kyouko hissed. One could almost _see_ the fires licking off her tongue as she tackled her brother and both went flying into the wall. Gin chuckled and clapped his hands together.

"Well ah, let's get along, right ladies?" He looked to Moka and Kurumu, who slowly nodded. A skittish Nekonome-sensei left the group to be for now, and would come back to check on them later, were they still in one piece later...

Moka nodded her head to her senpai. "I am Akashiya Moka. First year. That... boy, is my escort." The vampire calmly offered, sucking in an irritated breathe. Kurumu giggled and winked, huggling Dimitri between her boobs.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu! My ah...escort is wandering around somewhere, yo'll get to meet him soon!" She exclaimed. Gin raised his brows at their words. Escorts? Were these ladies, loaded? Kurumu sneered at Moka, who returned the death glare. How dare Kurumu call her familiar an escort! They were totally different things! The girls stood chest to chest, flaring their youki at one another in a game of intimidation.

"So senpai-!" Tsukune suddenly piped up and wrapped his arm around Gin's shoulder, surprising the youkai male. "What's first on the agenda?" The young man chuckled. He was actually rather excited. His ferrets scurried up and perched themselves on his shoulders. He had been the reason Moka decided on an extra-curricular activity: to keep the wild boy out of trouble. It was kinda cute he was honestly interested. Gin raised a brow and motioned to Tsukune's black eye, courtesy of his sister. Tsukune raised a brow and touched his face. He hissed in pain but held his smirk. "Don't worry about it, it happens from time to time." Gin stared at him incredulously. No wonder...

Gin chuckled and nodded. "Well first things first, we have to put up flyers and make sure the whole school knows about our work as reporters." Gin proudly spoke as he held his fist to his chest. "It is our job to keep the public informed on what goes on in this school with good honest reporting." He smirked and shrugged. "After all we're supposed to take a cue from the humans and really get ourselves out there and take responsibility for our actions as we enter the adult world."

Moka couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Tsukune blinked and hid behind his senpai. A chuckling Moka was never a good sign. Tsukune peered over a confused Gin's shoulder. Moka wiped the tears from her eyes. "I apologize." the vampire offered. "I thought … no- it's nothing. I apologize sincerely senpai." Moka paused again. "It's just." She laughed into her hand politely. "Do you really think humans are that brave? From what I have seen they are rather rash and intrusive." She turned a quick, ruby eye to Tsukune who pouted at her.

"Don't be a killjoy Moka-chan, if I recall you just got your butt sa—"

Tsukune's sentence was not finished and the boy lay on the ground with a second black eye. Kurumu tended to the boy's wounds, while his pride lay under Moka's heel. Kyouko sat on the desk while Gin wrote the itinerary for the day on the chalk board. Since they just met up, first thing was first: spread their name across the school. "Alright guys. I'll get the scans and you girls will be in charge of putting them up." the upperclassman chuckled. Kurumu raised her hand and Gin pointed the chalk in her direction. "Kurumu-chan?"

"What about Tsukune?" She worried as he was still yet conscious.

Gin waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry girls, while yer handlin' fliers I'll be sure ta have a talk with my kouhai, no worries." He assured.

Moka stood with her arms crossed over her chest, Kuro and Shiro balled up in her arms. They squeaked and looked up at her. Her face was lightly dusted pink as she turned away. She huffed. It wasn't that she liked that blowhard senpai of theirs, but he did know how to take charge. Even if Tsukune was brave and saved her from the pool, he was immature and all he ever did was piss her off. She didn't _like_ either of them... just- just what really? This was getting frustrating, and downright embarrassing. It was so shameful that she was unable to understand her own emotions.

Was it just that senpai was a – hottie? She put her hand on her cheek and felt her insides churn with _disgust._ She liked boys, but she couldn't admit to such a embarrassing thing. Tsukune was tough anyawy! He would be okay. She didn't like punching his lights out but he shouldn't point out such things, it was ungentlemanly.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	17. Force of Gentleness

**Chapter 17: Force of Gentleness**

Kyouko, Kurumu and Moka went about the campus halls putting up posters as their senpai had asked. Nagare eventually caught up, still a bit dazed and in a slight panic at the lost of his _photography art._ After all without the evidence who would believe him? But more importantly, how would he plot? Without blackmail material there was no way he could go against such strong youkai, at least when it came to the vampire. Kurumu, though she was a succubus, she never seemed to use her hypnosis or charm t their full affect. This meant that the blue-haired demoness was either weak or ill trained, both a bonus for the sneaky ginger demon.

Nagare stood off to the side and held the stack of printed posters in his arms while the girls worked together to put them up. His dark eye peered out from the split of his bowl-cut bangs at the white and black ferrets that sat settled on Moka's shoulder, acting ever-the-adorable and innocent. They held in their arms tacks so when Moka would lift a poster they would offer assistance. Dimitri, the little silver fox, was curled up on the floor doing absolutely nothing! As was his prerogative of course: he was a full blooded silver fox after all! Kyouko laughed brightly and stuck up the next poster.

"Don't worry about him Moka-chan!" Kyouko had taken to the nickname and it sent shivers of- well an indiscernible emotion, up her spine. Moka was not _angry_, per say, that Kyouko used the pet name, but it was different. It was different from when Tsukune used it- somehow.

Moka looked away. Her silver locks danced behind her as she did this. She felt the urge to hide her face as she did not trust herself to show the ever present weakness of her emotions. She could not help the way she was sometimes. Her mother was a very emotional person and being raised around her made it difficult to know just when to hide your true feelings. She wore her heart on her sleeve: Moka's mother. The vampire admired her parent and prided herself with being born from such a strong, independent vampire, but maybe her father was right?

She was _too_ emotional. At any little thing she would erupt in anger, or burst out into tears... Half the time Tsukune made her want to enact the latter, but to show outsiders her tears was unbecoming. It was the main reason her father did not allow her to use her name, at least that was what he had told her: _"Until you are able to control your emotions, you will be removed from the clan's name."_ It was painful. She remembered her mother tried to fight against the decision. Her mother did not wish for Moka to go off to school, but perhaps that too was an awful thought?

Did her mother not think her strong enough, capable enough to survive in society on her own? As harsh as father's words were: he was right. She had to learn that she could not throw a tantrum to get her way. Kyouko was telling her the very same thing, in her own way. Thinking upon it Moka was appreciative, hesitantly so, but appreciative.

The succubus watched between the two with jealous curiosity. Something was going on! She wanted in! "Hey!" Kurumu jumped forward and pulled Kyouko's arm into a hug. "So if you're married, does that mean Tsukune...?" Well the succubus did not know what Tsukune was: single or dating? She left the question hanging so that Kyouko would fill that blank and clear up any discrepancies.

Damn succubus was at it again! Moka was quite infuriated. Why was the seductress so curious about _**her**_ escort? But regardless of the thoughts in Moka's head: she too wanted to know. For all the claim she hung over the boy's head she honestly knew nothing about him, short of his obsession with his onee-sama, and she was no stranger with such things. Moka was a big sister. She understood hat younger siblings, especially the babies, were particularly attached to their siblings. She was the middle of the family so behaved accordingly and was viciously attention greedy and always sought to be praised by her big sisters, and always was sought after for praise by her little sister. She supposed it was a normal family _quirk_, but she was still jealous of the closeness Tsukune and Kyouko had.

Even if Kyouko gave him a hefty shiner to his eye, it was not a strike of anger or hatred, but it was the same sort of discipline her father gave to them. It was hard to word, but it was a kind of love. Some would find it strange, but it was a tough love that showed the person would always be willing to put you on the right path, physically, if you refused to see it upon the wings of your own power. It was a warm feeling of being … reverse tsundere.

Tsukune called her a tsundere. By a clear definition it was someone that showed one emotion when confronted with a dilemma of the heart. Kyouko's behavior seemed wholly tsundere, but it was clearly not the case. It had been a moment of Tsukune, being placed on the correct path by a force of love. Kyouko was obviously flirting with senpai and for Tsukune to blurt out useless things, well … he deserved to be hit. But was she not in the same boat?

_Something is different._

But why is it different? She did not know, but she knew she wanted to know more about Tsukune. Was he really a helpless, irresponsible slob, or was that moment of heroism in the pool just that: a moment, never to be captured again?

Kyouko laughed at Kurumu's energetic spirits. She found the young demon endearing. This place was really full of interesting characters. It was no wonder Tsukki found his way here. She was worried, scared she would never see Tsukune again. He had disappeared from home after that incident.

_**Tsukune sat in his mother's lap sobbing. The monsters had been killed by his father and grandfather, as well as Kiria's father. Kouji, Tsukune's father, stood in front of the shoji doors with his sword in hand. Kiria's father stood outside with Tsukune's grandfather as they searched for any remaining signs of monsters. The beast had devastated the Aono family property. Walls were blown in and acres of land were still smoked from the fires set by the rage of battle. **_

_**Kyouko stayed beside her mother on her knees. She clutched Dimitri tightly in her arms and shook softly. They had spoken not a word since they were called to their mother's side. Kiria stood silently by the adults as they cleaned up the mess which Hokuto had wrought upon the Aono property. **_

_**Tsukune's tiny hands gripped the fabric of his mother's obi. The purple cloth wrinkled under the force. Kasumi, Tsukune's mother, wrapped her arms around the child's form. The white haired boy stared off for several moments before he turned his eyes toward his betrothed. Kyouko's gaze was easily entrapped in Kiria's awkwardly shaped eyes. It was a type of abnormality common in his family. The left pupil was oft slanted horizontally much like a praying mantis. Kiria's father stepped in front of him. An undiluted rage viciously burned within the elder man's eyes. Kiria shirked away at the harsh attention.**_

"_**What have you and Hokuto done?" The older man had long white hair which was pulled back in a braid. When he moved it swayed behind him like the tail of an angry cat. "You two have damned us all with your infernal games." The Yoshii head raised his hand in motion to strike the boy across the face. Before he was able to act upon his rage, Kouji gripped his friend's wrist and held his fury. **_

"_**Calm down and just listen to the boy for a moment," Kouji would assert, "as they needn't any more violence to occur tonight. **_

_**Kiria stared at the ground in shame. It had not been his fault! The boy shook his head. He was with Kyouko and Tsukune. He did not think Hokuto could/would do something so terrible.**_

"_**But father-!" Kiria tried to defend. His excuse would die on his lips, in his heart, because he could not blame his best friend nor would he believe him capable of such atrocities.**_

_**Tsukune peeked his hazel eyes out from his mother's breast and turned his curious gaze toward Kiria. It wasn't aniki, but why would Hokuto do something so bad? He was scared. Tsukune was not able to understand. His mother gently soothed him with a quiet lullaby in hopes the boy would sleep and forget by tomorrow.**_

_**The silver fox curled in Kyouko's lap would turn his head up to his master. With a gentle coo he would urge his mistress into action. Kyouko pushed to her feet. "It wasn't his fault! Stop yelling at him!" Her shout left her red in the face. "The monsters came out of nowhere, meanie heads!"**_

_**Kouji began to laugh. His grip loosened over Kiria's father's wrist. "Do not blame him sweetie." Kouji crouched so he was at eye level with his daughter. "We just want to know what happened." He tried to look in Kyouko's eyes but the stubborn girl looked away.**_

_**A soft clap was heard from behind the small group. Tsukune's grandfather had stepped into the house and closed the shoji door behind him. Other members of the two families were still out cleaning up the remaining monsters. That was what they were. Monsters, vile creatures that should not see the light of day. At least that was what the children had been told since birth.**_

"_**Now, now." Grandfather would say, "The children must be tired. Send them to bed." The robed elder spoke in a calm, chilling voice.**_

"_**But Mikogami-sama." The Yoshii head would try and argue, "They allowed Hokuto to escape! You'd allow this?"**_

_**The old man said nothing more and would only strike Yoshii's comment with the sharp crack of his ki. Kasumi humbly rose from her seated position upon the floor with a sleeping Tsukune cradled in her left arm. She held out her hand and Kyouko would instinctively reach for her mother. The dark-haired mother turned to face Kiria and smiled warmly.**_

"_**Come on Kiria," Kasumi would usher. "You've had a long night, as we all have." She spoke no more and led the children to bed. Kiria fearfully looked toward his father but was quick to follow Tsukune to the bedrooms. When the men were alone, old Mikogami took a seat on the tatami mat floor. He crossed his legs so that his wrists could rest upon his knees. Yoshii and Kouji would follow suit but sit seiza instead. The occasional flutter of a voice or a shout could be heard in the distance as family members continued to protect the property. **_

_**Mikogami looked to Kouji and Yoshii. "You cannot give blame when one has done right," the old man stated. **_

"_**Hold your tongue!" Yoshii would command. "They allowed nothing! Tis we who offered reign to such foul kin." **_

_**The old man interrupted with growing agitation in his tone, his white robes fluttered against the force of his presence, "They are children, they are innocent, and suffer for our sins. Those creature exist through fault of our own." Mikogami exhaled a deep sigh. "I understand your concern Yoshii but that is no longer Hokuto."**_

_**The next day would arrive. Not a word had been spoken of the night before. The two families sat to a solemn breakfast. Not a rumor was spread in hopes the children would remain ignorant, but children were deigned to learn, deigned to understand. Even if no words were spoken, the adults' hearts were opened books. **_

_**Kiria, Kyouko, and Tsukune sat on the porch after breakfast. Kyouko sat between the boys, Tsukune still in quite a foul mood. Dimitri sat in the grass rolling about as baby foxes do. He was blissfully unaware of the trials and tribulations his young mistress and young masters had to face. Kiria was remorseful, he failed his family, bride-to-be, and brother-in-law. He had only just become a man and had failed at every aspect overnight. Little Tsukune had the most vicious pout filling his cheeks. In his arms he clutched the two sleeping ferrets like a pair of tube socks. Soft squeaks and dooks emitted from the two tube cats. The black and white pair peeked the barely open eyes up toward the red-cheeked boy. They were doing much better, when compared to yesterday. One of Kiria's relatives had taken great care to nurse the injured familiars back to their full health.**_

_**Kyouko lowered her head a bit and looked to Tsukune. "You're not mad at Kiria, are you Tsukki?" Tsukune puckered his lips and blew which did well to bubble a **_**pbbbt ****_stubbornly. "Awww," Kyouko cooed and pinched her brother's cheeks. Kiria could not help but laugh at the reaction. Tsukune had rolled onto his back and kicked about, but even still the pain in his heart would resonate._**

"_**Kyouko?" Kiria's soft voice broke the bellows of childish laughter from the red-faced boy and his sister's cheer. Kyouko sat up, but would find her lap invaded by her sibling. Tsukune's bright eyes were turned up to his aniki in a hopeful manner. "We, we did the right thing, yes?" He had let down his father, but-**_

_**Kyouko laughed. "Kiri-chi..." The young girl leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her fiance's cheek. "Don't change, okay?" She asked. "Helping others is important, right Tsukki?" Kyouko looked down to Tsukune.**_

_**His mouth was open in curious awe, the face a child made when he was brought into a conversation, and knew not what to say! Well he did not want to not speak! "Hai!" Tsukune brightly agreed, and laughed when his sister pulled him into a tight hug. Kiria smiled and hugged his family.**_

_**Kyouko had taken her eyes off Tsukune for a second, a second! He was gone...**_

"No way!" Kyouko laughed loudly. "Tsukki can't be married off! The monsters wouldn't even eat him...though they tried." Kurumu and Moka could only stare at Kyouko because they did not get the joke. Although, it didn't surprise Moka.

"That's terrible!" Kurumu exclaimed while still clinging to Kyouko's arm. While the succubus and Tsukune's sister chattered like wingless imps, Moka found herself lost to the selfish thought that she could perhaps keep him.

She could not describe the pain that those words caused her. _Keep_ _him. _She felt horrible at least until she saw Tsukune and their senpai dash across the hall like bats out of-

"Oh Kami, no." Moka sighed as her face sunk slowly into her hand. Kyouko and Kurumu silenced, Nagare stepped back as the two boys flew down the hall, Shiro and Kuro perked their rounded ears and their heads tilted ever so. Their nostrils flared as their ferret senses started tingling. The two burrowing mammals dove into Moka's breast and down into her blouse. The vampire had not flinched, for she could feel the sheer agony of the migraine wrought by the hundreds of stamping feet of angry, half-naked high school monsters.

Armed female youkai shouted and raged as they chased the boys down the hall.

"Why would you do that?" Gin-senpai roared at his kouhai as he ran for his life. He had not expected for Tsukune to run head first into the room. It had been simple. Stand on the barrel, look in the window. Did he do that? No! That was too easy. The idiot said '_Don't worry. I know what I'm doing.' _and walked right into the girls' locker room.

Tsukune ran with _all _his might. "Because you said you needed to check if someone could fit through the window," he exclaimed. "Going out is easier than going in!" As the boy ran his kimono sleeves billowed behind him.

At this point Gin-senpai understood why he had two black eyes. The boy looked like a tanuki and Gin wanted to throw him like one. As the stampede passed the girls and Nagare, Kyouko turned to Moka and opened her mouth, but the vampire held up her free hand and just shook her head. Kurumu on the other hand found this the perfect time to prove to Tsukune she was the better woman and went to save him.

Kuro and Shiro being the devious little weasels they were popped their head s out of Moka's blouse. They turned to face one another and tilted their heads in opposing directions only for their tiny lips to pull back in devious glee. Without a second thought they slid down the blouse and into the pockets if her skirt.

In the courtyard behind the main gates Tsukune and Gin stood trying to catch their breaths. Tsukune stood tall and put his hands on his hips and leaned back to laugh. Gin inhaled sharply and turned a green hazel eye to the target of his next murder.

"That was fun," Tsukune laughed. A soft _crack_ was heard. If one listened carefully they would recognize it as someone's sanity breaking. Tsukune froze. He recognized that sound. That's the same sound Moka made before she tried to kill him.

"Well crap, look at the time." His eyes searched quickly for an escape route. "Yeah, no. Can't think of an excuse, bye."

Gin shot up a hand praying to whatever kami that listened that he did not accidentally murder the boy. Apparently someone was listening. All that was left was Tsukune's dust in the wind. The upperclassman was actually horrified.

He raised a brow as two dog like ears popped up from the top of his head. "Well damn, he a cleva one. No wonder the girls be havin' trouble." He scratched his head and sighed only to find the side of his head smashed in by a broom stick. Poor senpai would spend a week in that cast.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by Kurama'slilAngel and GrrDraxin)**


	18. Congruity of Quarrel

**Chapter 18: Congruity of Quarrel**

"Tsukki!" Kyouko called out after spotting her dear ototou in a tree. After running from the stampede of women Ginei had returned to the clubroom and had no idea where Tsukune went.

'_The punk ditched me.'_ Senpai complained, but he gained no sympathy as he had been the instigator, which surprised Moka. Tsukune was usually the one to instigate trouble, but as she thought on that it was – not true. He never seemed to purposely start trouble, just simply be too ignorant to avoid it.

Kyouko offered to go find him and before Moka could protest the older woman shoved Dimitri into her arms, racing off without a second thought. Kurumu sighed and motioned.

"Tsukune is so admirable, to be able to outrun his enemies~" The succubus swooned. Moka's features fell flat as she heard the drivel that spilled from the sex-crazed girl's mouth. The vampire turned and left. She was not going to deal with this stupidity.

But in the same instance she still felt some sense of regret for being unable to properly show thanks for his help in the pool nor show her regret for ignoring his most basic needs. The vampire walked along campus, Dimitri in her arms and the ferret pair on her left and right shoulder respectively. She fought to ignore the stares and whispers as she strode through the halls. Why did it bother her so much? Even though the majority of the attention was praise, it still made her stand out. She was not an object to be praised nor a doll to be admired. She was supposed to be feared, but even that was not something she wished.

Tsukune did not praise her, nor did he admire her. Above all the boy seemed incapable of fearing her, as much as she tried to put the fear of kami into that wild child. It was sort of endearing. She felt terribly and did want to apologize. Her nature did not allow her to admit her shortcomings, but neither did it let her leave those that served under her feeling worthless. Moka made her way to the courtyard of campus. She had searched all along the pathways and would eventually make her way from the Western courtyard to where the paths led toward the graveyard. When she found the pair she heard them warmly talking. Moka shuffled back behind an old, dying tree.

"You okay Tsukki?" Kyouko worried as she folded her arms behind her back. She of course smiled and chuckled softly. "Sorry about your eye, but onee-san was worried you know!" She nodded, smiling brightly.

Tsukune laughed and jumped out of the tree. His arms shuffled into his kimono sleeves, hands grasping each other inside. Tsukune smirked, but soon that snide grin would fade into a solemn glance.

"How long has it been nee-san?" He seemed distant in thought as he stared off. He could hear the crack of thunder and rushing wind as he sought to lure his thoughts into a less depressing subject. Tsukune turned his copper eyes to his sister.

Kyouko brushed back a strand of hair from her face and brushed down the school's issued skirt. She smiled warmly and turned her matching orbs up toward her baby brother. "Does it matter?" She softly responded in kind. The older woman held out her arms to the young boy, the sleeves of her dark-green blazer just reaching to her palms.

Tsukune walked toward her and embraced his sister. He pushed his face into the crook of her neck.

"I tried, nee-san, I tried looking for him everywhere." Tsukune's voice was muffled, but the person that needed to hear it, could clearly hear his words. Kyouko brushed her face into his hair and patted his back.

"I know Tsukki..." She softly spoke. His hair was brittle and dry. He had been living a hard life. "Thank you for everything, but you can leave it to us now okay?" She paused and moved to push Tsukune's shoulders so he looked to her. "Tsukki, but I want to, I need to know..." She leaned down to force him to look into her eyes as he tried to look everywhere, but hers.

Tsukune smiled weakly before shaking his head. "Yeah..." He murmured reaching his sleeve to press it against his stomach. "It's okay though, Kyouko-nee. I promised I wouldn't change. I still have to pay him back." He held up his fist and grinned. "Sock him a good one to his head!" He laughed.

His cheerfulness caused Kyouko to respond similarly. She pulled him into a hug and ground her fist into his skull to give him a proper noogie. "You are such a stooge! Don't give that girl so much trouble!" She pulled his head between her hands and kissed his forehead. Her brother was an idiot, but he was heartfelt in everything he did. He saw something in the girl, though she as unsure what, precisely it was.

"Hai..." He dryly agreed, but not really because what fun would it be if he could not tease the vampire. Tsukune's copper eyes glanced up, passed Kyouko's shoulders. The young woman giggled and glanced back.

"Ne, Moka-chan, isn't that right? It's no fun that he teases you all the time! He did not do it to behave in a mean-spirited manner. Moka was an interesting person, mostly because she held in all of her emotions. He had learned a long time ago that holding your true feelings inside to long were detrimental in the end.

Moka stiffened. How did they know she was here? The vampire smiled nervously and stepped from around the tree, Dimitri still dangling from her arms. The fox yawned out before he frantically squirmed about. He kicked from Moka's hold and bounced off toward Kyouko. He jumped up and would scurry himself up, onto her shoulder when she crouched down enough to allow him to jump up. Kyouko patted Tsukune on his shoulder and skipped off.

"Later Tsukki, I'ma go flirt with your senpai~!" Tsukune sneered at her as she hurried off, patting Moka's shoulder as she ran by.

Moka approached the wild boy and looked up at him, before turning away. She jumped a bit when Kuro and Shiro leapt from their perch on her shoulder, to his. She felt her heart jump at the thought of being suddenly abandoned by the small animals. She was rather fond of them. They were cute and rather intelligent. They reminded her of her sister's pet bat. Tsukune laughed as the polecats scurried into his kimono and crawled up his torso until they were able to pop their heads out at his collar. Moka looked down, her hands humbly crossed in front of her.

"T..Tsukune." She called out. Why was this so hard? She was only apologizing after all. It was not as if she was confessing to a lover. "G...gomen." She softly whispered. "I picked on you... and" But before she could finish her apology Tsukune began to laugh.

The vampire's cheeks flushed as she looked at him with anger. She should have expected as much from him! She was trying to be honest with her feelings and – Her heart jumped and began to beat rapidly. Was she actually bothered by his brushing her off so easily?

"Are you worried about that kidna stuff Moka-chan? You really are a good girl." His words made her blush. She looked up at him, confused. "I don't really get bothered by that kind of stuff, you know?" He nervously rubbed at his head. "I know I say stuff sometimes that isn't really agreeable." he held out his hand. "I'm sorry too, you know? It's been a long time since I really had so much fun though..." He smiled.

Moka was taken aback. She had forgotten. He had mentioned he had not been around others in the longest of time, which made her feel sort of guilty. She smiled and reached out to touch his hand. It was rougher than she would have guessed. The way he seemed to protect his hands all the time. He always kept them covered or away from reach. She felt as if she had come far just to be able to shake his hand like an equal.

_Equal? There is no one equal to vampires. No one can stand on ground with us, not even Death himself!_

The words from her father penetrated her thoughts. Before Tsukune could ask if she was alright, easily having felt her body stiffen from the passing memories, someone screamed.

"_No!"_ It sounded like a young woman.

Tsukune and Moka looked to each other before they turned to face the direction of the scream. Moka rolled her eyes. It seemed this school was just _filled_ with all sorts of troublesome people. She scoffed and turned to face Tsukune. Perhaps he wanted to go get something to eat.

Tsukune had taken off running in the direction of the scream.

_Idiot_! She harshly thought. He could not just go running into the problem of others all the time!

Off in the distance the source of the scream now backed away from her assailants. Three large lizardmen stalked toward the small, helpless girl. By her uniform she seemed to be a member of the student body, but she looked far too young, no older than ten or eleven. The lizardmen also wore uniforms belonging to the school, first years and by the band around their arms, members of the Student Council.

"You know that cosplaying is against school rules, Sendou!" The larger of the three hissed. It was obvious he was the leader.

His deep, green scaly face was contrasted by the red mohawk of his true form. The little girl shivered as she pulled back. Over her uniform she wore a witch's cap and cape, sticking out even more so than three, giant lizard boys in a school for demons.

His two lackeys snapped their jaws toward the girl. She was terrified. She had been playing pranks again and perhaps, this time, she had let it go a bit too far, but everyone was always looking down on her. Just because she was skipped a few grades did not mean they had a right to treat her this way!

"S-so what!" She tried to defy, even though she was scared. She knew her class president, who currently stared her down in his true form, was increasingly driven by his inferiority complex, but her own pride did not let her get pushed without a fight. Her mama and papa had always told her she was meant for great things and that she should be proud of who she was.

"So," Buchou laughed as he reached out his arm to grab at the girl's neck. The beastly youkai raised her off the ground. Though transforming was against school rules, they were far enough from campus that it did not matter. "Buchou is going to teach his classmate on how to keep her mouth shut and accept that she is the bottom rung of the hierarchy.

The lizardmen began to laugh, but seemed to still when the bushes behind them rustled against the wind. The young girl punched at the class president's arm, trying to force herself from his grasp. His grip was too powerful though.

"You know, I don't think that is how you are supposed to make sure someone learns their lesson." A voice called out to the three students.

Buchou and his boys looked back at the strange looking kid.

"Is that a samurai?" One of the lizardmen wondered.

"Maybe it's a ronin*?" The other blinked curiously.

The class president hissed and gripped his clawed hand tighter around. "Don't screw with me punk, what do you know samurai?!" Buchou shouted.

Tsukune blinked. On his shoulder sat Kuro and Shiro. He stared off thought. He blinked and smirked at the trio. "Absolutely nothing!" He proudly declared. Which caused the three to falter.

"Idiot, don't say that so proudly!" Buchou hissed out as Tsukune continued to laugh.

"I have been telling him that for days now," a deep, feminine voice rolled from the darkness. The three jumped and turned to face Moka who was leaning against a tree. She sighed and shrugged slightly. "He always says such unnecessary things." The silver-haired temptress let out a defeated sigh.

So he came running because of these? He is always so eager to play hero...? It made her a little jealous.

Tsukune frowned. "Aww, that's mean Moka-chan!" he flexed his arm, rotating it in a circular motion. "Plus it looks like they're fighting. Way more fun than studying those books don't you think?"

Moka pushed off the tree and stepped forward as she stretched her arms over her head languidly. "For once cat-boy, we agree on something wholeheartedly..." She darkly smirked as she turned those burning ruby eyes to the lizardmen.

How dare they pick on the weak, in front of her no less.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Chapter Longer than usual since I have been gone so long, but the requester has ceased contact so – posts are slowed considerably for this fic until said requester contacts me again!)**


	19. Difficulty of Inopportunity

**Chapter 19: Difficulty of Inopportunity**

Tsukune and Moka slowly approached the three lizardmen. The trio were a bit surprised to see the couple approach in defense of the little witch, but they felt themselves in the right.

"S-stay back," Buchou hissed. "This girl is being punished for breaking the school rules!" It was a solid defense. After all three proper youkai versus a witch seemed fair in their eyes.

"Strange..." Moka raised her fist in front of her and cracked her knuckles which made the bully trio flinch. "Discipline is one thing, but are you sure you are punishing her for breaking the rules or because you believe she is an inferior race to you?" Considering the vampire's tone the question seemed loaded. The lizardmen felt it best not to answer as they had a strong self preservation instinct.

Lizardmen were a prideful race and strongly xenophobic toward other races. They had a strong sense of camaraderie among their own kind. Tsukune was rather oblivious toward the persecution witches suffered under the hand of both human and demon races, but there was one thing he was aware of: the young girl was in trouble and clearly outnumbered.

The young, robed man stepped forward as his fingers flexed, popping the respective joints. His robe was dull, not very flashy which matched his mundane demeanor and personality.

"Now I don't really understand the strange, social rituals of this place, but I'm pretty sure ganging up on a cute little girl is wrong. As a member of the Aono clan I really can't let such a thing come to pass." At Tsukune's speech Moka found herself blushing.

This was strange. Tsukune suddenly became manly. The vampire shook her head and tried to drive the strange thought from her mind. Well she had hand picked Tsukune to be her escort! She had a good sense for these things, she tried to assure herself.

Tsukune's ferrets chittered softly before the pair dove into his kimono. Tsukune shifted his weight and exhaled softly. Moka snapped her head to the young man at the sudden feeling of pressure that filled the air around them. It was not heavy, but certainly different. Even the lizardmen were alerted to something.

"Just kidding..." Tsukune crooned with a smirk. "A bunch of belly crawlers aren't worth it." Tsukune's words were enough to anger the trio who hissed out barbarically. The boy folded his arms behind his head and shrugged nonchalantly. Moka staggered a bit at his sudden dismissal.

"How dare you?!" Buchou demanded. "That's it!" The class president pulled out one of the school's rule books and seemed to randomly flip through it before he landed on a page. He pointed to the page with his claw.

"Not being in uniform and having silver hair are against the rules, punishment!" Buchou hissed out. He slammed the book closed and he and his lackeys charged Moka and Tsukune.

Moka narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so." The vampire raised her leg as soon as the lizardmen charged.

Buchou grinned and ducked down as the leg came at him. The vampire's reaction was slowed by her distraction with Tsukune. Buchou pushed behind her, to her surprise, while the other two charged in front of her and reached out to grapple the silver-haired beauty. Before they were able to reach that pale, supple flesh, the two lackeys found themselves being sent across the field in opposite directions. Moka's ruby eyes widened a bit, her foot just landing on the ground, her body sliding back a few inches from the recoil if her missing. She flinched at the force her left foot met the ground with.

She looked up to see Tsukune standing in front of her with his hands clasped together and his elbows straight out. The first lackey had been thrown into a tree. The wood had splintered and left his body looking mangled. The dimple in his cheek showed where the elbow strike had hit him. The other lizardman was hurtled through a few headstones before he came to a stop: his body draped over one of the grave markers. Buchou stood behind Moka with his reptilian muzzle agape in abject horror. He had never even saw the boy move.

"S-such power!" The lizardman hissed. "It has to be against school rules!" He protested. Moka felt a tick of annoyance burn against her temples.

"Know your place!" the vampire shouted before twisting her body so that her right leg lifted off the ground, her left foot anchoring her body. She twisted her weight and youki, concentrating the force into a single kick. Her shin made contact with the serrated fangs of the lizardman, but his gaping jaws had allowed her to kick the gift horse, or in this case xenophobic lizard, in the mouth. His teeth were uprooted by the powerful kick and tore from his gum line before the heiress' foot finally made contact with the side of his face. The class president was sent flying across the scenery and clear passed several trees, through several tombstones before his body ricocheted off the body of water. He felt as if he had been slammed into concrete with the amount of force that went into his well-deserved punishment.

Across the lake the lizardman lay unconscious. When he woke he would certainly remember his place, because it was unlikely he would even remember his own name.

Tsukune walked up to Moka, dusting of his sleeves. He carefully folded his arms back into the billowing folds of fabric as he walked up to her, a questioning look on his face. The vampire blushed a bit before she narrowed her eyes and turned her glare to him. "What?!" She demanded. He shrugged and looked away.

"Just Moka-chan has a superiority complex." He muttered before crouching down to make sure the young girl was alright. "Hey... you okay? Sorry you had to deal with such meat heads." The mauve-eyed girl glanced up to Tsukune as Moka hovered over him with a raised fist.

"W-why did you save me desu ka?" They probably were looking to get something out of it, but she was personally taken with their actions. Their elegant motions, that power. It was a raw beauty that struck the depths of her stomach making it do flips. She was not afraid of the power they wielded, no. Because from her perspective they were honestly defending her. Was this a dream though? Were they really protecting her for the sake of goodness? Moka blinked and lowered her fist. She pressed her open palm on Tsukune's face and pushed him. The boy easily fell over considering he was crouched down and balancing on the balls of his heels.

"No one has the right to bully another person in such a way. Ganging up on a girl as well. Those men have no right to be called such." Moka asserted. Tsukune muttered in annoyance about _the pot calling the kettle black..._

Before Moka was able to sweep her foot back and hit him the boy rolled to his feet grinning. She felt her body bristle at the fact he was suddenly standing above her, from behind. The boy grinned, arms folded behind his head.

"Don't worry, you don't have to worry about them anymore. By the way, what's your name?" He wondered. Something so cute had to have a cute name to match! "My name is Tsukune, this is Moka-chan!" He offered Moka's name, likely unwillingly and again in a very close and familiar manner. The black-haired girl pushed back her cap and smiled brightly at Tsukune. She stood and clasped her hands together as she leaned in closely.

"My name is Sendou Yukari! I am a first year here!" She proudly beamed. Tsukune blinked. He really did not know anything about the grade levels correlating to age.

"Wow, you are the youngest one I have met so far in my visits Yukari-chan!" The young man immediately fell into a familiar tone with the girl that caused the heiress to feel a slight pang of jealousy.

Yukari felt her heart go _doki doki_ at the praise. "It is because I am a genius desu!" The young girl boasted. She blushed and dug her foot into the dirt as she shyly looked to the ground. "Also I think I have fallen in love with Tsukune-san!" Tsukune blinked a bit, trying to make sure he heard that right.

"E-eto...?" He chuckled nervously. Moka laughed into her hand.

"Well it seems your brazen idiocy has caught you into a curious trap." Moka teased her wild cohort. Suddenly the vampire felt the tiny, warm witch hug into her body.

"And Moka-san as well! I am deeply in love with you both desu!" With the proclamation Tsukune broke out laughing.

Nagare was growing more and more agitated by the constant disruptions of his well laid plans by Tsukune's presence. There he stood with Kurumu in the distance and watched as the young delinquent stood up to what appeared to be a trio of students clearly breaking the school rules. Really, the rules were quite simple. One of them clearly involved a student remaining in their human form during their time on campus. Now granted they were technically off campus, but such technicalities were not enough to bypass the school's strict rules.

Kurumu fawned over how brave Tsukune was, and was quite impressed Moka had jumped in to help. The succubus looked around, wondering where Tsukune's sister had gone. No matter. Being able to see Tsukune behave so responsibly was so much fun.

It was not long before Kyouko revealed herself. The older sibling dropped out of a nearby tree, landing on Tsukune's back. The older woman stretched her arms over her head and sighed out as Tsukune whined as his cheek was poked by a curious Yukari. Tsukune felt his messy hair ruffled. He turned his copper eyes up toward the perpetrator. Kyouko smiled warmly at her otouto.

"I'm glad you were only playing." Kyouko fondly observed. Tsukune stood up, with Kyouko's help, and brushed off her endearments. The young man squatted back down to check if Yukari had any injuries. The little witch gladly posed for the male's inspection.

He chuckled and tried to brush off his sister's comments. "I didn't think you worried so much about me." It was embarrassing that his older sister was so doting over his well being. Kyouko swooned over Tsukune's aloof behavior and threw herself onto him and pulled him into a hug.

Kyouko introduced herself to Yukari as Tsukune's _most loving and precious onee-sama._ Tsukune quickly corrected that with great embarrassment.

Moka listened and she came to a conclusion, steeped in denial and naivety. Kyouko mentioned something about Tsukune toying with the lizardmen. She had seen him move quickly, but he was naturally a fast moving sort. She was not surprised by his speed, more so his decisiveness. She refused to understand what they were talking about. After all it was Tsukune's job as her escort, she insisted to herself. She wholeheartedly refused, at least until it dawned on her. Playing? In that battle just now, he was merely exerting his laid back nature and toying with the lizardmen?

"So amazing desu..." Yukari swooned. "Tsukune-san and Moka-san are wonderful. My heart is stolen." Tsukune chuckled at Yukari's words. Moka glanced over at Tsukune, her mind a bit distanced by the distracting concept of his battle style. So far she has seen him evade her attacks when he wished it, the young man had taken the initiative when it came to the conflict with Yukari and he was even able to enter into the demon world without any outside influence.

"Wow, Moka-chan found herself a girlfriend, an adorable loli no less." Moka snarled as the siblings laughed out.

"She likes you as well if you were not listening!" The vampire childishly snapped back. Tsukune smirked and stood to his feet as Yuarki hugged at his leg affectionately.

"I completely reject the state of this reality and replace it with my own wants and needs." Tsukune responded without missing a beat. Yukari batted her eyes at Moka.

"I'm not a genius for nothing desu!" The witch assured. "If you have any problems I can easily assist with coming up with any solution that you may need desu!" The young loli quite proud of her mental assets which made up for her lack of physical assets.

Tsukune's stomach growled and rubbed his belly. He reached to pat Yuarki's head. "If you can solve my food shortage..." He chuckled.

Moka cleared her throat. "That will no longer be a problem." Tsukune looked to the vampire in question, but before he could question her motives a big-breasted robin pounced on him from behind.

"Yahoo!" Kurumu had made herself known, Nagare still creeping in the bushes rather annoyed by his troubles. Moka motioned to the succubus.

"We came to an agreement and would be working together from now on." Of course the girls had their own interests in mind. Yukari, Kyouko and Tsukune stared at Moka. She did not seem the type to cooperate with rivals. The vampire had no idea to the reasons behind their leering. She puffed out her chest. "I have agreed to let Kurumu... _hang out_ if she prepared Tsukune's meals." Since Moka could not cook to save her life or that of another.

"Wow Moka-chan...that's nice of you." Tsukune blurted out the thoughts of the others.

She seemed offended by this! She was not cruel, did she seem that cold? She was not one to belittle others or treat them as if they were slaves, she just sometimes felt troubled by Tsukune. She did honestly worry but he sent her into blind furies that it was difficult to gather her thoughts around him! She was trying! This socializing thing was very new to her.

The others continued in their conversation and Moka felt a bit, ostracized. She was unsure of what common things she could discuss with them. She felt she got along with Tsukune _differently._ He treated her not in the same way in which he treated Kurumu or even Yukari. Kyouko was an understandable exception.

Nagare watched and carefully observed. He was not oblivious to that showy move Tsukune had used. It was the second time he had shown off, but this time it was suspicious. Why did he not use his youki in these situations? Or was it because he did not have any? Nagare was suspicious of Tsukune for a while, but something Kurumu mentioned off-handedly had only driven him into an obsessive corollary to find out.

"_Oh, Tsukune doesn't seem all that strong but his spirit is like that of a human's: boundless. There is no beginning nor end to it."_

Where a youkai's spirit had a definite end because one's youki was directly determined by their lifeforce, a human's spirit was separate from their lifeforce energy, of which succubus fed from. Nagare had the perfect idea in how to deal with the boy and his even more meddlesome sibling.

She had been the one that dragged them over to the fight to begin with.

Everything calmed down, quieted down especially, when they finally were able to get some dinner. They were treated by the succubus in her dorm room. The apartments they were housed in were quite spacious and Tsukune quite enjoyed lounging on Kurumu's bed trying to decipher the machine labeled "FAMICOM".

"Kyouko-san...?" Moka softly called as they sat at the small island of the tiny dorm kitchen. She looked up, cheeks stuffed with Kurumu's delicious curry. "Are things like that really not popular where you and Tsukune are from?" Now Moka thought herself clever. She could never get any direct information out of Tsukune because he would easily become distracted or act in a spoilt manner and not want to talk about his private matters, but Moka wanted to know. He was her escort and she had to know if he was stable!

But were she more generous with her own feelings, in truth, she did not want to feel so naked around him. He seemed to easily understand her and she was nearly incapable of opening up any kind of sentimentality toward him.

Kyouko considered the question. She looked back at her brother who seemed to mind himself. Yukari had crawled onto the bed with him after she ate her fill and wanted to play too. It was not long until Kurumu joined in. Was he always this way?

Kyouko fondly recalled her baby brother. He was always smiling and laughing, even if he was burdened being the only son in the family. When he left home Kyouko felt as if she lost a piece of herself. He was determined to become a better man, but she wonders if he ever reached his goal. He had the most potential, out of all of them he had the greatest chance of succeeding their grandfather's strength.

Did he lose his courage somewhere along the way? She could see that space in his heart. It had gotten bigger. Kyouko frowned without realizing it and caused Moka to become troubled. She perhaps, asked too much? Kyouko laughed, which startled the vampire.

"He's always been an idiot!" Kyouko fondly reminisced. "A stupid, spoilt, loving otouto." But he was all grown up now. She missed out on an important part of his life. Kuro, Shiro and Dimitri lay sound asleep, curled in a pile of Kurumu's stuffed animals, the Familiars seemed quite content in the familiar, family-like environment.

Nagare arrived at his destination. It was a small building just off from the school and it was home to the Gakusei-jicji-kai, where all of the heads of the student-run government committees were housed. The room was lit by dim faux-torches that hung along the walls. He laid out several photos, at least what remained after the Ferret's thievery, out on the desk before him. A hand reached out and took the photos. The committee head examined the photos a moment before setting them down.

"I see, this is suspicious. Very well, we shall take up this investigation carefully, than we will report if there are any troubling findings that put the school at risk." This man was the vice-president of the school's student council. He was a suave and intelligent man well known for his actions and words never contradicting: Kusabi Midou. "This is very interesting indeed, perhaps what _**he**_ was looking for." The male chuckled. Nagare grinned and bowed his head.

"Anything to assist the school in furthering its good deeds to the youkai community..." Nagare shuffled back before leaving. The guards at the doors watched as the sweaty teen left. Midou tossed the photos back onto the desk.

"Tsk," Midou scoffed. "Make sure to investigate that child too, I suspect he's been trailing one of our potentials." Midou's guards bowed and pushed their way out of the building. The vice-president's narrowed eyes turned down to the photos. "To think an Aono made it this far, let the boss know, and toss that brat into the mix for a bit of fun." He ordered.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Buchou: Head, chief, head of a school club**

**Gakusei-jicji-kai: school government**

**Otouto: little brother **

**Famicom: If you don't know what this is, get out.)**


	20. Reluctance of Doubtfulness

**Chapter 20: Reluctance of Doubtfulness**

That night Tsukune slept in Moka's washroom, not only with a full belly, but he was given a blanket to use in the tub. The pair had their usual scuffle which ended with the young boy being sent into the bathroom wall, adding to the cracks. Kyouko roomed with Kurumu, to Nagare's malcontent. He was hoping to begin his plan, but he would make due.

"Hey Tsukune..." Moka called from her pillow at nearly four in the morning. She was curled in her blankets. The spaghetti strap of her gown slipped over her pale shoulder as her arms were hugged into her pillow. Silver locks rained over the exposed skin of her arms, tickling her a bit, but not enough for her to make motion to move. She had been hoping they could talk now that her temper had calmed down.

Tsukune was on his back in the tub, the blanket used as a comforter. The ferret familiars were curled on his lap. The young man had removed his kimono to stitch and patch holes earned from his more mischievous behaviors that day. His eyes turned up at the sound of his name. "Yeah?" He continued to stitch. He was sitting up, his legs crossed to make a nest for the ferret pair with his hakama pants.

"I don't mean it you know..." Her words were soft as she tried to muffle them with the soft pillow before her. What could she say? She must have made him feel terrible. The vampire was always insecure about herself and the way he behaved around her was nothing she had ever experienced before. Typically people were afraid of her or brushed her off as spoiled. However true, she never got a chance to properly socialize with people always fleeing from her intimidating presence. She tried to make amends by asking Kurumu to help Tsukune.

A cone of light slowly expanded from the bottom of the bathroom door as the barricade slowly opened. Tsukune slept with the light on, his fear of the darkness was a deep-seeded phobia. Moka had regretted that too, teasing him about it until he collapsed in terror in the hall. She refused to look up as she knew he was standing there, she could feel him. Tsukune had a distinct air about him that, to her, had a taste. Tsukune stood in the bathroom door with the light surrounding him like some sort of halo. He was just in his hakama and an tee shirt. He pulled up his kimono and wrapped it around his body before he tied off his sash. He let the top of the outfit loose so his arms were free of the old material. He scratched his chin, feeling a bit uncomfortable with this.

Moka was usually a really confident person so seeing her like this was somewhat unsettling. He could see she was having a hard time. He liked Moka the way she was. She was honest in other ways, even if not with her feelings. She was a good girl. "Ah, please don't." Tsukune reached up to rub the back of his head. Moka turned her head slightly, not once removing it from her pillow. He winced nervously and shrugged. "I prefer Moka be her usual self." He admitted. "She shouldn't force herself to change." He motioned his hand and walked toward her bed. Behind him the ferrets followed along in long, striding hops.

The young man crouched down at her bedside. She stared into his copper eyes, narrowing her stare into a glare. Why did his words comfort her? When he was around she did not feel so trapped... She shifted her body and gave a shrug as she rolled onto her side. She hugged her pillow to her chest. Tsukune stood to leave back to the washroom to get some rest for the morrow. When he stood, he would have sworn he was hearing things, which was not uncommon in his case. He slowly glanced back, wondering if Moka would repeat the soft words, that were no louder than the chitter of a mouse. She would not. He laid himself down as the vampire rolled so her back, faced his. She hugged her pillow to her chest. Did he understand what she wanted to say? He had not spoken a word. Tsukune stared off at the light of the bathroom as he lay with his back to the vampire's.

"I wasn't always afraid of the dark." Tsukune stated. "Sure I was a little nervous about it, but I was just a kid." He would smirk at the memory. He had a happy life, for a time, but it was getting to the point where the troubles began to snowball, cascading down a steep mountaintop and into a vale. Moka glanced to the side, finding a white section of wall interesting. She listened to Tsukune's tale.

_**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**_

_I don't really remember much. Aniki... Kiria's best friend, Hokuto, started acting strange. We helped him hide from the adults in our secret place, a place we weren't allowed to go to in the first place._

_It was an old, abandoned place of darkness filled with headstones of the past family members. It was a beautiful place oft visited by swarms of butterfly all season. It was always warm back home. I was happy. I was so happy helping nee-san and aniki that I did not stop to consider that what we did was wrong, after all we were loyal to each other. We were all the other had. We were the only kids around..._

_It was our special place. Ancient buildings of old, woven bamboo and earth lay abandoned, you could sometimes swear the walls talked, telling their old stories of the people that used to live there. Only spirits lived in these old places now. Perhaps our parents were afraid we'd be spirited away? Regardless we were not sure... Had we done wrong hiding Hokuto-nii? We knew it was our fault to begin with he had been chased from the family's compound, at least aniki felt the blame. Perhaps one of the old spirits haunting that place had been the reason Hokuto-nii got worse? In any case, we would always go at night. One night there was a terrible storm. I was the youngest so of course I was terrified. The spook that dwelled with me seemed to be angry._

_Ah, I guess I can see spirits? My family holds a sort of tradition to that, but this one I saved, so he stuck with me, protected me. It's hard to explain, even harder to believe, so I really did not talk about it to anyone but nee-san._

_We were both pretty scared. Heh... Kuro and Shiro were sound asleep, wrapped in my obi. I hid and huddled in nee-san's lap while I could hear the screaming. Hokuto-nii was in pain again, probably from whatever was cursing his spirit. Aniki was doing everything he could to quell the pain inside of Hokuto-nii. That was Kiria aniki's ability. He could quell angry spirits. It was why he was picked to marry nee-san. That night though it was a really bad attack. Nee-san fell asleep and I was in her arms. I remember that warmth, and remember losing it. Next thing I could remember I was covered in nee-san's blood and I was screaming. I saw Hokuto-nii standing above me. Something had happened to him. His face had changed. It was like a ghost's. Whatever took his spirit finally ate it and in turn he tried to eat nee-san's. I frantically looked around for aniki but it was too dark. Only the flashes of lightning allowed me to see the terror above me. I don't really remember much after that._

_I know Hokuto-nii was never found after, and we were all in a great deal of trouble. We were not severely punished, but knowing we had let Hokuto-nii get away in such a state, running around possibly harming others, that was punishment enough I think. Since than I could never stand being in the dark._

_**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**_

It had been the most Tsukune ever spoke without sounding stupid. Moka felt herself relax. He had trusted her enough to share something about himself with her. She closed her eyes and nodded off with her back to Tsukune's. Tsukune lay there. He could hear the vampire's breathing shallow, indicating she had drifted off into slumber. He pulled up his arm and rested his elbow on the mattress. Shiro and Kuro popped their heads up to peer over the edge of the bed before scuttling about, up to Tsukune. They scurried onto the bed and curled up in front of him. The young man looked down and reached down to the ferrets, scratching the sleeping familiars.

"You like Moka-chan, huh?" He murmured as the pair softly chuffed in their sleep. He allowed a smile to grace his features. "Hokuto-nii ...probably still wants it back. What I took from him that night." He yawned out and before the young man knew it, he fell asleep.

The next morning there was a commotion in the halls of the girl's dormitory. Someone had arrived which caused great excitement. Kurumu was standing outside in her nightie, arms crossed over her generous breasts. She was up early cooking a bento for Tsukune, so had been alert to anything to stir outside. Normally Tsukune caused quite a ruckus in the mornings, so she heard. Rumor had spread that the vampire's escort had a habit of walking around nake- what in the seven hells? Kurumu blinked as she looked over to her left. Someone had been walking by. She had not noticed, at first, since she was watching the crowds gather by the balconies and peer over, gathering around the steps like foolish fangirls.

Tsukune was slowly walking by in just his hakama pants. His kimono was wet and slung over his arm. The succubus found herself blushing at the sight of the young man, shirtless. His body was toned, but not muscular. He had a really good body which only made the demon want him more. She was speechless as the oaf passed by without consideration for the female inhabitants of the dorm. Some screamed and scurried away at the sight of a man, others stepped back and drooled. He made his way toward the steps. Moka kicked him out of the room. She woke up and found Tsukune curled onto her. Of course she panicked. There was a guy pressed up to her teenage, hormone driven body. In a frantic response she kicked him into her bureau. Some fingernail polish had tipped and spilled on his kimono so Tsukune was forced to wash it in his usual manner of scrubbing it in a basin, in the hallway. Moka had given up on him so locked him out of the room until she could get dressed. This left Tsukune to wander.

He got to the top of the steps and stopped. He blinked as he came face to face with a young woman he had never seen before, though were he honest he really has not come into contact with anyone but Kurumu and Moka, and remember. "Ah," Tsukune breathed out.

The young woman was pale and had long, purple hair. She wore a white hoodie with the school's issued skirt. A garter belt could obviously be seen snugged on her right thigh. Mauve and purple stripped stockings reached up, to just below the thickest portion of her legs. Between two, plump lips of pink were clutched to a sweetly colored piece of candy. The lollipop shone with the strokes of saliva the girl coated it with. She stared at the boy with eyes that seemed to shine with the colors of an aurora. She clasped her hands in front of her shyly. Who was this glowing light of masculinity in front of her?

"...You're in my way." Tsukune blurted out, startling the girl from her thoughts. Shiro and Kuro sat on his left and right shoulder, respectively.

The girls around him felt their hearts struck by his bad-boy attitude. '_Iyaa, Tsu-chan is such a delinquent!'_ Some swooned. Kurumu staggered, having heard this. That was not how someone talked to a girl!

The white-skinned faerie looked up to Tsukune with her hands clasped before she bowed and moved out his way. He watched as she moved aside and he took a step down before he paused. He reached over and hiked up her skirt slightly. This was the point where all the girls shrieked. Some in panic, some in endearment for his brazen behavior. Tsukune's copper eyes stared at the pale, meaty thighs with interest. Kurumu paled at his behavior. "See?" Moka's deep voice caused the succubus to jump! The violet-eyed night demon looked to the vampire who stood there in her uniform with a can of tomato juice in hand, sucking at her morning delight. "You wonder why I react the way I do." The vampire was nonchalant about the situation, as the girl had not yet responded negatively to Tsukune's actions, in fact the aurora-eyed student glanced down as if in wonder of what Tsukune was looking for.

"I feel your pain..." Kurumu submitted, finally understanding. Tsukune was a good man, but he lacked tact. He seriously lacked tact of _any_ kind.

"That's a nice garter belt, what kind of leather is that?" Tsukune seemed to admire the accessory. The girl blushed softly. She was not sure how to respond to the question.

"I_t's normal leather... it keeps me cool_." She murmured and bowed her head. "_I am a yuki onna. Shirayuki Mizore._" Her voice was soft, like a breath of wind. Tsukune parted his mouth and nodded in understanding.

"Heya Miz, I'm Tsukune. I work for a blood suck- cutie that lives on this floor." He laughed loudly feeling killing intent behind him. The other girls had shirked back at the flare of power from the vampire. Kurumu chuckled nervously and motioned her hand as she tried to calm the silver-haired woman.

Mizore nodded. Tsukune made his way down the steps and the yuki onna followed like a puppy. Kurumu pointed toward Tsukune, who was still without his kimono or undershirt. "Um shouldn't you...?" Kurumu turned to Moka who snubbed her nose as drank her can.

"It's too early to deal with him." The vampire complained, already feeling a headache, a pang of irritation that he was so casual and lackluster toward girls. She was still a bit flustered about last night. He had shared something private with her. Could she trust him to the same extent? He had yet to show reason to be untrusted, in fact, if anything, he was more irresponsible, than anything. "How irritating..." Moka mumbled between sips.

As Tsukune walked down the steps with Mizore the yuki onna remained soft spoken. "_I don't normally come to school... it's too hot."_ She would explain the reason to the girls swarming her. Tsukune nodded.

"It is too damn hot around here, honestly washing my kimono is an excuse to get cool." He admitted with a laugh, but it was not the truth, and the yuki onna could tell there was another reason behind it. She tilted her head curiously. It was an adorable response to a silent question. "Ah..." Tsukune put his finger to his lips. "Don't worry about it." He figured she could see though his lie. He was never a good liar, but Moka seemed quite gullible to not see through the holes in his story.

"Aono Tsukune." A voice called.

Tsukune came to a stop and seemed to sneer. Mizore stood beside him and looked up. "How in the hell do you know my last name?" He glanced off and sheepishly scratched at his cheek. "I barely remember it sometimes." There was a moment of awkward silence after that comment. "Sorry, ya,

sup?" He smirked at the flustered individuals...

Indeed there seemed to stand three people before him. The one who called out to him was a woman dressed in a black uniform which looked similar to the school's. Perhaps third year uniforms? Not that Tsukune knew anything about these crazy school traditions, but it seemed Mizore did and took to hiding behind Tsukune, peering out. The other two behind this woman seemed to stand with their arms crossed behind them.

"I am Juromon Keito, lieutenant of the school police committee. You are under arrest for being under suspicion of..."

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted from the third floor balcony. "What the hell did you do now?!" The vampire shouted in an accusatory manner. Tsukune folded his arms behind his head, his wet-drying kimono slung over his shoulder. Keito and her men staggered at the sudden interruption. Tsukune whistled softly, ignoring the accusation. "Kami damn it Tsukune!" Moka looked to Keito, though more like glare, which startled the campus officer. "Excuse my idiot there, officer but what do you want from him?! He is my escort and any punishment shall be dolled out by his owner and his owner alone!" The vampire asserted.

Honestly, Moka was trying to protect Tsukune. The campus police committee was bad news. If they got their hands on a belligerent ass like Tsukune who knew what he would suffer! Why did she care? Keito fumed.

"Aono Tsukune! You are under arrest for the suspicion of being a human!" the words caused the present students to gasp. Whispers quickly bubbled up. Tsukune? A human?!

'_He does smell really sweet...' _One murmur escaped. '_Ah, now that you mention it he seems kind of small for a guy.'_ Another opinion crept to the surface. Moka froze. She could not deny what was true. Damn it! Who? Someone had to have ratted out Tsukune. He has not hung around anyone but them-? Moka looked back to Kurumu who shook her head. She would never betray Tsukune!

In the distance Nagare watched in amusement. Tsukune was not one to just go quietly into that night. This will rival any other school event he has been too. With camera in hand the sweaty ginger prepared for the ultimate response. Tsukune was a belligerent, short-sighted, foul-mouthed human. There was no way he would get out of this without being beaten to a pulp, hopefully a dead pulp.

Tsukune motioned to Mizore. "Mind giving me a hand?" He smiled as he pulled on his kimono. The yuki onna nodded and helped him with his obi. Normally the ferrets lent him a hand, but they sat perched on his shoulder, unbothered by the current turn of affairs. Tsukune wrapped up his kimono and closed the front of the robes. The ferrets immediately bounded down into the folds of cloth and peeked their heads out. "So, Keito-chan right?" He scratched his head. "You can't arrest me." Keito blinked. Tsukune laughed. "I don't go to this school, in fact I got lost while running away from someone." Moka staggered, just barely grabbing the balcony banister to catch herself. In fact much of those watching face-faltered.

"Idiot!" Moka called out. Tsukune looked up as the vampire stood slumped over, shaking. She was not sure if it was in anger for his stupidity or the fact that she was scared for him. She has heard the terrible rumors about the committee. Even before she came here their ruthlessness was infamous. "Humans aren't allowed in the demon world, under _any_ circumstance!" She felt her chest seize. She had not considered what could happen to him, let alone her, were they to discover. Kurumu reached out to touch Moka, but stilled her hand.

So what if Tsukune was a human? He did not seem to be scared of them at all, or as terrible as the stories said, but then again she was a succubus. She lived off humans and their positive energies.

_**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**_

Deep in the forests of the demon world a crack appears in the _barrier_ between the human world and the next. The crack could be heard popping in delay. The lengths of cracks spread outward, the popping noises entering the space a second or two later. The process continues until finally a hole erupts from the center of the spread web of cracks. It was like watching a mirror get punched out from the back.

Out from the hole reached a long, white hand. The fingers were knobby and wriggled as it reached to grab the edge of the spatial hole. From it pushed a large head hat resembled a skull. It was white, and had three stripes running across from each of its cheeks. A red mane surrounded its head, eyes slanted and a open grin.

"_**Ah...**_" A heavy breath sighed out. "_**So this is where the girl ran off too.**_" Kitzuki spoke as it pulled the rest of its body through the portal. It was small, in comparison to his companions, which soon followed him through the passage. From it came both Nakaseru and Tsutsumu.

Nakaseru's wrists were covered in blue fur and his body moved much like a great ape's. His tail ended in a blue tuft. Under his eyes, of his white face, was a red marking as well as blue tear marks beneath. "_Ka ha ha! Do you think we will find the boy as well?"_ It asked as a long, pink tongue fell from his open mouth and licked at his non-existent lips.

From behind him Tsutsumu walked along with his awkwardly stretched limbs, which were all of the same length. His mask-like face was surrounded in a orange mane, horns which protruded from his face curved like a bison's. "**We must find them both. The boy belongs to the master, but the female we are to do with as we please.**" Tsutsumu reminded the pair. They nodded and crawled off into the forest, leaving the barrier cracked open to the world from whence they came.

_**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**_

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin **

**kyuketsuki: blood sucker/Vampire**

**cutie: what Tsukune said instead of finishing blood sucker**


	21. Recurrence of Cycling

**Chapter 21: Recurrence of Cycling**

"I will ask you one more time!" Keito slammed her fists on the table of the interrogation room. She had said "_one more time"_ for the passed hour. This boy was so aggravating! His explanations kept going in circles! She was about ready to strangle him!

There had been no records of the boy, in fact he had been given the okay to stay by the dean of students, the chairman, with the idea that he was brought from the vampire's home to make her school life more comfortable! Said vampire was sitting in the waiting room of the Police Committees' headquarters with Mizore. Kurumu had headed off to find Kyouko, who seems to have wandered off, according to Nagare. The young, red-headed youkai decided it best to stay with the vampire and _help_ when a man's hand was necessary. Though Kurumu was reluctant, Moka did not seem to care either way.

Mizore fiddled with the hem of her skirt, looking down at the pale skin of her legs. Her unintentional flashing of her striped underwear caused many men in the office to stare with red faces. Moka's annoyance was obvious from the way she twitched her crossed legs.

"Will you cut that out! What's so interesting down there?!" Moka finally snapped, the staring getting to her. She hated when attention was brought on her. It made her feel trapped.

Mizore blushed and allowed a smile to paint her cheeks. "The boy seemed interested in my legs. Tsukune?" She murmured the faint memory of his name. With everyone calling it out so loudly it was hard to forget such an impression.

Moka sneered and leaned back. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't take to heart what that barbaric cave boy says!" She huffed. Mizore looked up at the vampire with her aurora eyes ever so curiously. "He has absolutely no tact! He is so...ugh!" Moka's face was red from the irritation of her thoughts. Why did have so much trouble wording her annoyances when it came to him?

"Oh." Mizore hummed and looked away. She lowered her head and continued to play with the hem of her skirt. Moka looked to Mizore in annoyance. What was she going on about? "You like him: Tsukune." She easily called Tsukune by his first name because he had been so casual with her. She felt close to him, like a friend.

"W-w-what?!" Moka leapt from her seat, her youki sputtering out in frantic response. Many in the office took cover or backed up at the unexpected response. "W-who would like an idiot like that!?" The vampire vehemently denied such associations.

Mizore paused with her motions and shrugged. "Because idiots are best to get along with." The yuki onna assured. "They never have purposeful intention of hurting others, and will lie to you to protect your feelings." She knew right off the bat why Tsukune behaved as he did. He was afraid of something. Perhaps his body changing without his permission? She heard them say he was a human. Humans had a tendency to change when their bodies were involved with youkai.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Nagare had told Kurumu Kyouko ran off toward the campus' entrance. The succubus rushed on foot for as long as she could, but eventually her instinct took her to the sky. The demon soared above and looked down as she tried to navigate the twists of dead and living forest.

"Come on Kyouko where did you go?" The succubus worried. "Tsukune is in trouble!" She gripped her hand over her heart as she felt the worry finally, fully strike her. Mauve eyes caught motion as a familiar, pair of individuals stood back to back in the middle of the forest. It was Yukari and Kyouko!

The succubus pulled her wings back and dove down toward the scene, but something caused her to slow as she sensed it. Kyouko stood with a grin as she clenched her fists. Atop her head sat Dimitri, the little silver fox. Yukari seemed fearless as she stood with her back to Kyouko, facing the enemy.

"Who are they desu ka?" The young witch had never seen youkai like this. A terrible feeling hovered over these creatures. It was as if they were completely lifeless. Kyouko scoffed and glared up toward the largest of them: Tsutsumu.

"Tsutsumu..." Kyouko chuckled. "You still sore about your horn?" The white-faced beast turned his head slightly revealing that one of his curled, bison horns was indeed cut, the end portion missing which left it dull and unsharpened. The creature laughed deeply.

"_Kyouko, to think the eldest daughter of the Aono clan has been reduced to scavenging the Youkai World for allies? And what do you find? Children!" _The beast laughed as the other two helped surround the witch and Aono girl. "_Where is the Aono boy? Master Kaneshiro wants what the child took from him, back!"_ He snorted out in an intimidating manner.

"Ah, and here I was hoping we'd get along..." She held out her empty palm and smirked. "Dimitri!" She called out as Tsutsumu swung down his hand and aimed to strike at the girls. The two were suddenly enveloped in a bright light and a plume of energy.

Above Kurumu saw the beast suddenly strike down at Kyouko and Yukari. "No!" The demon shouted as she bomb dove toward them, but the sudden eruption of a painful light caused the night demon to slow her descent to a full stop and block her vision. Soon she pulled her arms from her face to see thousands of floating _reishi_ flutter into the air and disperse. The energy that came from the particles were immense. Kitzuki and Nakeseru were pushed back by its sheer force while Tsutsumu raised his head proudly, his red mane dancing in the wind.

When the energy cleared there stood Kyouko with Yukari clung to the side of her legs. Kyouko was now garbed in a black kimono, over which, she wore a white haori. On the back the stamp of her family's name was written on it: 青野 which was written with the kanji for _green_ and _fields._ It was a beautiful family name that they were quite proud of. Beneath the kanji was a rank: 二尉, first lieutenant. Her hair was longer, a streak of silver now decorated the hip length hair. In her hand was a long katana with a fox's tail decorating the hilt.

"_Oooh._" Tsutsumu purred as he pushed his knuckled hand forward with a heavy stomp. "_The Gingitsune in her true form? I am honored."_ He motioned his head to Kitzuki and Nakaseru. "_Go, find the boy. The wench is mine."_ The masked beasts laughed as they looked to each other with their blank expressions. They dashed off into the woods.

"Oh, staying behind Tsutsumu? That's pretty cocky. You wanna lose that other horn?" Tsutsumu roared at the insult. The cocky bitch would meet her end this time!

"_You will not catch me as you did on our first meeting! I will kill you and eat your soul and the child's!"_ The ravenous beast bellowed out, sending the sound across the fields of grey.

Yukari stiffened when she felt Kyouko touch her shoulder. Kyouko looked down and smirked. "_You can trust me Yukari-chan."_ Kyouko whispered. "_Wanna go hide?"_ Yukari saw how the woman stood brave for Tsukune's sake and decided she could be brave too.

"I can help desu!" Yukari held up her wand and Kyouko smirked and motioned for her to head out of range.

"I'm counting on you." Kyouko stiffened and slashed out her blade as Tsutsumu's mighty fist came crashing down over her.

"_Do you think you have time to take care of a child!? I am your opponent Gingitsune!"_ The masked beast roared out and punched his other fist at Kyouko, this time with greater speed.

The Aono woman responded quickly and turned her blade downward to parry the strike. She smirked as Yukari got far enough. The tiny witch whispered into her tarot deck and sent out a barrage of annoying distractions into the beast's back. Tsutsumu snarled and tilted his head toward the child, only for the woman's blade to his mask with a resounding _ka-chink!_ "Do you really have time to take care of a kid, Tsutsumu?" A grin spread itself across the woman's face.

The two traded blows. The quadrupedal enemy was no slouch in his reaction times. Though its body was heavy looking, it was nimble. Limbs looked as if they were double jointed with the way he twisted his forearms to awkwardly deflect the sword wielder's frantic attempts to land another blow on his mask. The mask was the cornerstone of the beast's power. If she broke it she could chop away at his accumulated power. The soulless monster fed off the souls of its enemies, keeping it bound to this world. _KA-CHAAA!_ The beast's wrist met the silver-blade and caused sparks to erupt from the attacks. Kyouko was sent sliding back as Tsutsumu recoiled from the force of the attack.

"_As expected of the Gingitsune..."_ Tsutsumu praised. Though she was holding him back, the woman was unable to reach her target. He was good at defending. Yukari's attacks did well to annoy the usually cool-headed Tsutsumu, but it would not be long until he set his sights on her.

Kurumu had watched Tsukune's sister suddenly change form and easily stand against the monster. So..so Tsukune was a youkai than?! This proved it, but he was still in deep with the Police Committee. And those other two monsters? Were they hybrids of some sort? Either way Kurumu had to go get help and prove Tsukune's innocence!

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Keito was deeply panting. She was on her last straw with this boy. Her hands were gripping the table. This belligerent hard ass! How difficult was it to process details about one's origin?! The first officer finally snapped and flipped the table aside as she came at Tsukune, who calmly sat in his chair. She slammed her hands on either side of the armrests and let out a demonic roar as her face transformed and jaws were parted by hideous arachnid mandibles. Tsukune sat there with his head slightly turned from the dripping, twisting, spider jaws. Her men were shocked she had so quickly turned to rage, but were glad to see she stopped short of ripping his face off.

Tsukune blinked his eyes and glanced over. There was a look of nervousness on him. "...Ew." The boy finally called out, flicking spider spittle off his kimono. The ferrets were burrowed deep in his kimono, unbothered by the commotion outside, but they would suddenly shift.

"Enough, Keito." A deep voice from the room's entrance called to the Jurogumo who was seconds from spitting digestive juices in the boy's face. "Can't you see it?" The blond head officer called to her attention. When she glanced over a strange aura washed over her that caused her body to shudder. She stepped back as her face reverted.

"W-what is he?" She stammered as she was caught by her commander. "Kuyou-taicho?" Keito looked to at the serious expression of her leader. He shook his head.

"He is certainly no human..." The blue-eyed leader motioned his head and ordered the other officers to leave. He would handle this with Keito alone.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Moka desperately pondered Mizore's words. She cared for Tsukune, but liked him? What sort of like? There were always levels when it came to these sorts of emotions. The vampire could not understand it at all. Tsukune, to her, was just someone that was supposed to take care of her, but how did that start? Well she was by herself in a new place and so was he. It was obvious to team up, but it was more like she bullied him into servitude, not that he seemed to mind it. Perhaps he understood she really just was incapable of asking for help?

That is what it really was. Moka had asked Tsukune for help. She was sent away by her family because of her explosive nature. Her powers as a daiyoukai made her dangerous and her pretentious attitude made it difficult to control her, but who in their right mind wanted to be controlled?! Certainly not by the people in her family. They were stuck up and always out for power! It was no wonder her mother left for the human world. Moka wanted to go with her, but her mother had insisted she was not ready for the human world. As it because her mother also saw her dangerous nature? It hurt. It hurt to be looked at like some sort of monster. She never wanted to look at others that way. Tsukune was weird, but he was a good person. Kurumu was okay, and Yukari was... interesting enough. Beside her sat Mizore. The yuki onna was quiet, but she seemed to have a relaxed nature about her, very shy.

Moka did not mind these people at all, but she found it difficult to communicate with them. She seems to have come to an understanding with Kurumu, albeit she felt the girl to be a rival for Tsukune's attention. Tsukune was after all _her_ escort! No. Lying to herself again. Tsukune was … her companion. Friend? She was not sure what a friend was to really be able to call him that. Being independent was very troubling.

Just then a strange figure walked into the office. The door was held open for a tall, regal figure. The students in their Committee uniforms seemed to be out of place when compared to this man who brought attention to himself.

Even in his white kimono he was not out of place. Pure white hair was tied back in a short pony tail. Over his elegant kimono he wore a black haori with the kanji 吉井, which read _joy _and _community:_ Yoshii. On his back he carried a _khakkhara,_ a ringed staff typically carried by those of Buddhist descent. It seemed completely out of place, this man, but the air of confidence he carried made everyone else feel _naked_ and exposed. It honestly annoyed Moka. She hated that sort of feeling. The man looked lost, his strange eyes glanced around the room. Those were not the eyes of a human.

"C-can I help you sir?" A soft voice called from the front desk. The strange man turned to look over and gave a warm smile. His arms were crossed into the sleeves of his kimono in a familiar manner. He bowed his head and approached the desk.

"Hello." He greeted. His voice was calm and feet barely made a sound as his straw sandals easily crossed the hardwood floor with elegance. "Yes. I am looking for Aono Tsukune." The woman narrowed her eyes at the man. His oddly shaped iris' were unsettling at first glance, but his calm face made it easy to ignore. The woman looked down to her papers a moment.

"Who are you in relation to the boy?" From what she read the boy was in because of his questionable standing as a human. This man did not look human at all. Those eyes... they were the eyes of a hybrid.

"He is my brother-in-law." The man strongly stated, with great pride. "My name is Yoshii Kiria." Hearing these words from his lips Moka's head shot up as she pushed to her feet. Mizore looked up to Moka and, after a moment, made motion to follow her. The vampire strolled up to the man and huffed in surprise when he turned to face her, a smile on his face.

"Ah, you must be the one taking care of Tsu-chan." He stated. Moka seemed taken aback by his more polite mannerisms, but they seemed rather _false._ He bowed his head. "I can see the aura of his spirit around you. You are close with him..." As he raised from his bow one of his oddly turned iris', which seemed to be laid on its side, dilated slightly.

Moka jumped back and covered her arms over her chest at the feeling of exposure. It felt as if he looked _through_ her. She takes it back! This man was no different from Tsukune! Mizore peeked her head out from behind him. He smiled and parted his mouth before he chuckled softly. The yuki onna reached up and poked his cheek. Aurora eyes traced his oddly slanted ones, which were a shift of colors between olive and hazel. His right eye intrigued the yuki onna, but it reminded her of a _shoukagan. _She stepped back and stared at him. The yuki onna bowed her head respectfully.

"_Houshi_," The snow woman muttered. "Are you here to save that boy?" The snow faerie was not unfamiliar with the practice of priests. That Tsukune boy was cursed. Being that her country was ruled by a Priestess matters such as these were not uncommon. Beasts from other worlds existed to bring pain and turmoil to the living, be it human or youkai.

The man laughed and motioned his hand to reach up and pat the lovely girl. "I see. You are a bright one. Not many of your kind can see." He said that as if directed at Moka. Moka definitely felt as if she was being made fun of!

"So you are the one." The deep voice of the committee head was heard as he stepped out of the room , tugging the reluctant Tsukune by his collar. The boy had a serious pout face. The Ferrets were poking out of the man's blonde hair, chuffing little, ferrety _dooks._ The blonde officer sighed deeply. "This is yours, I am assuming, Yoshii?" He held up Tsukune off the ground. The boy was obviously annoyed with the ease in which he was raised off the ground.

"Tsu-chan..." Kiria reached out as he stepped forward. Tsukune looked away and huffed in his usual, spoiled manner. Moka looked over and watched as the hurt expression washed away as quickly as it arrived on the strange hybrid's face. He nodded his head to the committee head. "Kuyou, my family thanks you. It was troubling when Tsu-chan vanished for so long, but when Kyouko went after him, my heart nearly sank." He pressed his hand to his chest.

Tsukune was set down by Kuyou who scoffed. "Make sure you keep Aono business out of the Youkai World, this is not your place anymore." He sharply turned to leave. Kiria lowered his head.

"We cannot continue to ignore the problem Kuyou, we risk all the worlds!" Kiria warned, only for Kuyou to wave his worries off. The hybrid sighed and walked over to Tsukune who was fixing his kimono. Shiro and Kuro leapt off of Kuyou and bounced off Tsukune's shoulders to land in Kiria's arms. He laughed softly. "Ah, I see you still keep them with you. How many years has it been Tsu-chan?"

Tsukune coldly looked away. "I told you this is none of your business! Aniki and nee-chan should have stayed home!" He shouted suddenly.

Moka narrowed her eyes. "Tsukune!" He was being terribly rude to someone that was worried about them. Honestly she may have responded in a similar matter, but Tsukune had someone here that was worrying about him. Kiria raised a hand to let her know it was of no concern. He deserved this. It was his fault. He was too blinded to see that his friend was too far gone to help.

The ferrets slung lazily in the man's arms. "Tsu-chan...where is it?" Tsukune looked away from Kiria. "Tsukune." He called more sternly, but the boy continued to pout. "Damnit Tsukune! You have to let us help you!" Kiria's sudden outburst caused others to turn. Moka had not expected the impact of those words. Here Kiria stood and _begged_ Tsukune to allow him to help, but with what?

"Tsukune?" Moka called. "Is something wrong?" Moka would offer her help. If she knew he needed help she would have sooner! Mizore nodded as well. Tsukune was a good person, so if he needed help, why not?

Tsukune looked over to Moka and Mizore with a sad expression. He did not want to involve them. Tsukune looked away and Kiria could feel his otouto's pain, but he could not continue to fight on his own.

"Tsu-chan! Hokuto found a way to cross the barriers!" Kiria finally snapped. He marched forward and grabbed Tsukune's arm. The ferrets jumped off and into Moka's arms. The pair burrowed against her chest. "Tsu-chan..." Before Kiria could speak more the doors of the offices flew open.

Kurumu burst in as she was being held back by a few officers, telling her it was against the rules to be transformed on campus. "Screw your damn rules! Kyouko is in trouble! Yukari-chan!" Kiria and Tsukune looked over to the succubus.

"Onee-chan, Yukari!" Tsukune called as he and Kiria rushed toward the succubus and pushed the officers back. In the main office window Kuyou motioned his hand, dismissing the officers.

The head of the committee picked up his phone's receiver. Keito stood by his side at attention. "Sir..?" She worried. If this boy was really the heir to the Aono clan, what sort of mess were they in?

"Damn them." Kuyou cursed. "Damn Kiria. He has always been inconsiderate toward the repercussions of his actions. Bringing outsiders into this world. There are reasons we are separated by barriers." Kuyou complained. "Keito go assist them, I am calling the headmaster."

"Sir!" Keito saluted and rushed out.

Now all this while Nagare should have been with Mizore and Moka, but he was no where to be seen. Instead he crept along the edges of the forest, watching these creatures. He had planned to catch Kyouko off-guard, but this? This was something beyond his comprehension.

"Hmm, boy." A deep voice called to Nagare. The male turned to face an unfamiliar individual standing upon the gnarled branches of a dying tree. "You seek power?" Nagare stupidly nodded, hypnotized by this man's grace and strength. It permeated his very being. "Shall I grant it...?" The man wore a azure coat over flowing navy pants. The coat was buttoned up tightly to cover, what appeared to be, a white shirt, beneath. Over his face he wore a half-mask that was white in color. The mask itself was beautiful. A sharp horn, reminiscent of a deer's horn, curled out of the side. Below the "eye" of the mask were curls of decorative marks of blue. His hair was a deep chocolate and was slicked back.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**reishi (**霊子**): spirit particles**

**Gingitsune: Silver Fox**

**Houshi: priest**

**Khakkhara: Monk staff of rings**

**shoukagan (****松果眼****): third eye**

**otouto: when Kiria says he, he uses the inflection meaning younger brother-in-law**


	22. Inconsistency of Cycling

**Chapter 22: Inconsistency of Cycling**

Mizore stood beside Kiria as he could not find it in himself to chase after his dear otouto. The slant-eyed priest looked down to the snow faerie. His soft smile was returned. He raised his hand to pet the side of her long, pale-purple locks. This child was one who could understand. Mizore's expression did not change as the priest drew nearer. Kiria pressed his forehead to hers.

"Have you been watching my dear otouto?" The ayashi's question was met with a curt, but honest, nod. The maiden's forehead was cold to the touch, but he did not seem to mind it as their warm and cold breathes mixed in the proximity. "_Child of the North, Shirayuki. Please heed to the call of my ancestors._" His words seemed to flow from nothingness as his lips did not part, nor did they move from their pursed smile. "_Reawaken the spirit that has slept for a hundred years and ten."_ A freezing wind howled through the station.

Shouts were heard as officers attempted to save their papers, but the act was all in vain. The swirling winds came about the ice mistress and laced her body with visible streams of cold. Her school uniform was torn away, shredded by icy shards that erupted from her body, crystallizing into a pure form. The ice began to incase the woman into a cocoon until nothing but a spire of ice lay in the center of the room. The houshi stepped back and held out his khakkhara. The rings rattled and reverberated as it resounded against the ice. The crystal began to crack and slowly splinter into chunks. The casing crumpled to the floor in a mess of ice and water. The yuki onna stood in the center of the mass of ice and liquid. Her body was now draped in a beautiful pale-blue kimono, dressed with a white obi. Her long hair was decorated with large snowflakes, which pinned back her bangs from her eyes. Her pale cheeks glistened with what seemed to be a thin sheen of ice.

Aurora eyes came upon the young summoner. The Shirayuki girl bowed deeply. "I have awoken." She spoke out in her soft, melodic tone of voice. She remained looking down as she continued. "As is my family's duty I have watched over the boy from afar."

Kiria walked toward Mizore and placed his hand on her shoulder. "But," He moved to raise her head gently. "Something happened... didn't it child?" Kiria feared the for the worst case scenario. The spirit that slept within Tsukune...

"It has woken up. Since he came into contact with that young woman, Akashiya-san." She made clear Kiria's worries. His otouto suffered still. His body could no longer house the spirit. If he was off to face their brother, there was no telling what would come about.

"Protect his spirit child." Kiria called forth his command. "Shirayuki Mizore, you are bound to that boy as his link to that world. Protect his soul and let it not unchain from that place." At his command the yuki onna summoned a blizzard inside the station and erupted across the air and clear out of the front door. The door slammed shut and left the office in a deathly silence. Kuyou stepped from his office, arms crossed behind his back.

Keito had gone to follow after Tsukune and his companions, but the fox was sure this would only cause them trouble. The blue-eyed yoko glared down at Kiria with contempt. "Foul ayashi, bringing your problems to this world!" He barked. The headmaster had been called, and for now that was all that could be done until he arrived.

Kiria held his gentle smile and looked up to the fox, eyes slid closed. "You forget fox, we are all part of a single world, merely split by the presence of shadows and the blind gaze turned toward us. Your kind are not always given privy to see our kind, do not forget where you stand among us." He warned. Kuyou growled and huffed at the priest.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

The battle in the forest had continued. Tsutsumu was being run ragged by the pair. At this time Yukari was clung to the warrior's back. Kyouko stood with a smug smirk on her face. She stood with her shoulders parallel to the massive, quadrupedal beast. The silver blade was held out and poised at the monstrous creature. Tsutsumu was unsteady. His white face was cut up and his remaining horn chipped. Kyouko was not without her injuries. Her haori was missing its left sleeve and her arm was raked with cuts and gouges from the beast's horn and dagger-like nails. The beast could be heard wheezing as his towering form struggled to keep off the ground. Kyouko had one eye closed as blood poured down her face. Cuts over her right eye caused immense bleeding which made keeping her eye open inefficient and down right impossible.

"_Gingitsune...you have grown stronger."_ The beast coughed out and a splatter of black gunk hit the ground with a sickening force. "_It doesn't matter. My master will get what he wants... you are dead."_ He chuckled hoarsely as his vision became blurry.

"K-kyouko-san...?" Yukari hugged her arms around the woman's neck tightly, but not enough to cause her trouble. Kyouko turned her head and spit the blood that accumulated in her mouth, to the forest floor.

"I'm okay Yukari-chan." The Aono chuckled as she stepped toward Tsutsumu. The beast had fallen to his knees and could no longer move. "Tsutsumu..." Kyouko raised her free hand and drew the kanji of his name in the air: 恙む. "I banish you." She took a step back and gripped her blade. She stepped back and re-sheathed her blade. The warrior took position with her body parallel to the beast's. Within the blink of an eye she drew her sword once again and slashed her katana across the air where she had _drawn_ his name. A powerful force erupted and snapped across the air. Tsutsumu shivered visibly.

"_This is not the end. Where I fall, many more stand to stop you. It is your fault. Yours! We will continue to chase your kind until to us, it is returned!"_ The beast cursed her with his final words as a vertical cut appeared across his face and split twain. A monstrous howl followed as he was sucked into the wound and collapsed under the force of the magic. When all was said and done the beast had vanished, the only trace of his existence that remained was a piece of his horn that lay discarded.

Kyouko stepped forward, Yukari still hitching a ride on her back. She looked down in disdain at the horn before her foot came down on it and crushed it. "Damn beast," She cursed. "I know well the curse of my own family..." She glanced over her shoulder at Yukari and placed her finger on her lips. "But this is our secret, kay Yukari-chi?" The warrior urged. Yukari quickly nodded her head.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

In the distance a tall man with a good looking face framed by short, brown hair. His eyes were narrowed with the pinch of his cheeks while he gave off a cool smile. When the man smiled he gave off a gentle air of natural superiority. It was a place earned for a man such as him. His arms were folded behind his back. He wore a black uniform that looked comparable to a priest's habit. Over the habit he wore a white, hoodless Scapular. Around his waist was a black sash where sat nestled a red and gold scabbard. The Gingitsune was becoming a thorn in his side. He thought it best to take care of her quickly, or at least before his dear otouto arrived to play. A dark, fox-like grin pulled itself over his face as his eyes twisted up in a dastardly smirk.

He grabbed the hilt of the blade with his dominate hand, while the other gripped to the neck of the scabbard. He kicked off the tree he perched upon and launched straight for the Gingitsune with all of his killing intent in the open. Down below Kyouko froze. With her bloodied face she would turn to look up. "Kyouko-san?" Yukari chirped up. "What's wrong desu ka?" She questioned, though before long Yukari felt it too! It was coming on them fast.

"Shit!" Kyouko had no time. With a rapid motion she spun around and thrust Yukari from her body. In the same motion she gripped the hilt of her katana and met with a thunderous _clash_ on the man's blade. His soft smile sent a rotten chill down her spine as she was pushed back forcefully, feet digging into the dirt. Yukari landed several feet away in the bushes with a grunt. The force of the throw was enough to cause the wind to be knocked from her. "So you finally show your shit-eating grin, Hokuto?" The young woman slew insults at his face as she fought to hold him off.

Her eyes widened when his face drew nearer to hers. He was barely exerting force to hold her off. He frowned, the act barely creasing his smooth features. "Such a mouth Kyouko-san, and here I thought we were family..." He crooned before completing his downward slash and sending her launching back. "I am really _**hurt**_." He laughed out darkly as he sheathed his blade once more. He slowly began to approach her as his smile widened. "Shall we play a game?" He cooed. Kyouko struggled to her feet. The force of his youki was incredible. "...well, at least until Kiri-chi and Tsu-chi arrive." He chuckled as his taller form came to stand over Kyouko's. Her mouth parted to curse his name once more, but a massive, black hand, came over her face, muffling her screams. The hand was decorated with strange, circular patterns created a bullseye symbol that sat directly over what appeared to be some type of spike protruding from the back of his hand. This spike looked to be made of brass and had spiritual symbols etched into it.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Tsukune, stop!" Moka demanded of him as she raced after him. She had never seen Tsukune so _driven_ before. What happened to the irresponsible dork she had come to love?

_Love?_

Such a word echoed in her mind harshly. She had tried to ignore the many instances where she felt her heart _flutter_ when he tested her nerve or made her angry. If she considered that day until now, he only annoyed her because everything he said was _right_ about her. Everything he did, he did so without _inhibitions_. She was envious of him and wanted to covet him for herself. She watched as the male raced across the wild fields that surrounded the Academy. Even though moments before he faced the judgement of the Police Committee, it seemed that in the face of true danger he was always ready to jump into danger to help others. _No one had ever helped her before, always afraid of the consequences of doubting the vampire's pride._ Moka had done it all to herself.

Now that they followed Kurumu she could understand them, both of them. Kurumu's unwavering affection for him was rooted in the same feeling of devotion one had toward a younger brother. Everyone around Tsukune were instinctively driven to protect him. He was a child of kami that not even true youkai dared to cross. The bestial youkai were always driven to eat children of God, which would predispose Tsukune, outright, for trouble.

Tsukune paid Moka no heed. With Kuro and Shiro holding on for dear life. Behind him his kimono sleeves billowed out behind him. He carried himself across the flat land with his sandals cutting across the vegetation and gnarled growths. "No! You can slow down! This isn't your concern!" His words were sharp, harsher than she had ever heard him speak toward her. It infuriated her! Why was he always so easily able to tell her off?!

"Then I shall do as I will!" She snarled back, only to continue to follow. With Kurumu leading the small group would come to the clearing where she last saw Kyouko. The succubus had been flying along so she slowly floated down to land. There was nothing here.

_Absolutely nothing!_

The trees were gone and the grass was not to be seen. A circumference of barren waste reached out over thirty feet in radius. It was a huge circle of mass devastation that had _no reason_, but those present could feel it. A horrific youki still permeated the ground. The grass had been all but vaporized and the trees lifeless stumps of white. Tsukune felt his stomach fall in. His sister!

"Nee-chan?!" Panic gripped his heart. Moka looked around, horrified. Who could wreck such havoc in such a short amount of time? Why had she felt – nothing? She looked to Tsukune as he ran about searching for his beloved sister. Tears stung at the edges of his face. Even Kuro and Shiro bound about chittering, as if to call for the lost sibling.

Kurumu worried her hands, rubbing them together nervously as she looked to Moka. What could they do? Moka steeled herself. She could not do _nothing_! Tsukune was … someone important to her! Whatever it meant, however she meant it, he was her important _nakama_ and so long as there was life in her lungs she would help him – because she could never repay him for treating her like a normal person. The vampire moved forward, her body and mind focused to her task.

"Kyouko!" The vampire called. She had to push out all her youki to try and get a sense for her. She would use it much in the way a bat would use echolocation. Sending out the waves of youki she would perhaps sense the lost girl, or even the enemy. There was nothing. Tsukune looked back at Moka a moment. He rubbed the unshed tears form his eyes before he pushed forward.

"_Oh hooo look what we have found..."_ A hissing voice came from what remained of the forest line. Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu looked over to find the two remaining beasts approaching. Tsukune remembered one of them. They had chased him into the highway and caused all of this in the first place. It was Kitzuki and Nakaseru. Kitzuki's face was marked with the kitsune stripes and boasted a billowing, red mane. Nakaseru was a but larger and more bumbling as his pale blue body was held up by his massive forearms, which were covered in a wiry, blue fur that matched the tuft on the end of his tail. Red, teardrop-shaped markings were tattooed under his "eyes", which were a hollow black, with a floating white pupils similar to Kitzuki's. "_The mice have scurried into the open."_

Kitzuki and Nakaseru stood side by side. In the distance Mizore watched as she floated off the ground under the force of her own blizzard. The snowflakes began to fill the spring air with a curious change of weather. The two beasts stood side by side chuckling darkly. Tsukune stepped back to face them. Kuro and Shiro hopped to stand at their partner's feet. Moka narrowed her eyes and, with Kurumu, came to stand beside the young man.

"_Ara, ara..."_ Kitzuki hissed. "_They wish to stand against us. Shall we play with them until the master arrives, Nakaseru?"_ The kitsune-faced beast rumbled. Nakaseru chuckled as his teeth seemed to rattle threateningly.

Tsukune furrowed his brows. "I guess I can't run anymore." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Moka looked to him with concern. He stepped forward and held out his hand. Kuro and Shiro raced up his body before they rested on his forearm. They laid their tubey bodies down length-wise and hugged close to the other until it was a mass of white and black. "I was sort of enjoying learning about everyone, and how they lived." He smirked and looked back at Moka. "Sorry, I'm gunna be selfish now and take care of these guys." It was a weak deceleration. He had no will left to continue this fight. He was tired and Kyouko... his sister- she was in danger because of him.

None of hem should have come here. Kurumu and Moka looked to Tsukune. The succubus stepped up to his side. Moka could feel that strange energy that filled the boy at the pool side. Though she hesitated a moment she made up her mind soon after and pushed up to stand at his side.

"Tsukune..." Moka said softly as she released her youki. "You're an idiot." She scolded him. "Friends don't just stand by and watch."

Kitzuki and Nakaeru laughed. "_**To think these pups are so foolish!**_" The pair laughed and stood shoulder to shoulder. "_**Shall we show them ****our true potential?**_" They cackled as the two beasts shadows seemed to touch and absorb into the other as the beasts moved closer to the other. Soon an aura swallowed the white beasts and their forms grew shapeless before they became a singular mass of black that floated off the ground. The mass dropped and reformed into a new body.

This beast was black-skinned. Its white face was only half a face as only the jaw-line was visible among the mass of red fur that threaded from the top of his head down to his torso. It stood on its hands and feet with its head held high. His jaws were like a skeleton's: no sign of muscle or skin, just the stricture of teeth and horrifying looking canines. On its _cheeks_ were red markings that appeared to be red, painted whiskers. It stood several feet tall, nearly reaching 305cm, and it was only on all fours for now. A cackle escaped its mouth as it shook out its form.

"**Are you children prepared? Maijerutama shall rend your souls and feed them to their master!**_" _A roar escaped the newly combined pair before they charged the group of young teenagers.

In the distance the snow faerie watched from behind a tree. Her pal hands gripped the surface of the wood. The sparkling swirls of ice drifted over her ghostly form. Behind her wings of ice were like a _appias_ butterfly. A wide smirk drew across the faerie's face. The boy she watched over was growing to be a beautiful man. She was glad she showed herself and came to his side. He touched her and spoke to her. For a short while she was a normal girl and not a listless spirit that hovered constantly over his form...

How long has it been? The snow woman watched over the boy ever since he saved her from that dark and terrifying place.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**Help**!

_A voice cried through the forest. Tsukune brushed his eyes clean of the tears. "Hawo?" He called out in hopes of being heard, or at least hearing another again._

_**Help me, please! It's so dark!**_

_Tsukune stepped into a clearing, but it was as dark, if not darker than the surrounding forest. In the center of the clearing was a massive stone pillar with rune markings Tsukune could neither read nor recognize. Crouched in front of the stone pillar, he could barely make out in the darkness, was a small boy with his knees to his chest and face pressed to his knees. Tsukune inched closer, the infant pair of ferrets stirred away and rubbed their tiny, round faces with barely developed paws. Tsukune stepped closer. The form jumped and scooted back, pressing their back to the pillar. He looked no older than Tsukune and wore some old, tattered kimono. He tightly wrapped the kimono around his chest to fend off the cold chill of winter that blew across the mountain properties._

_As Tsukune examined the boy he had come to notice his leg was shackled and the chain was pinned against the pillar._

"_Awre you otay?" Tsukune asked, yet able to properly form his words fully. The boy sniffled and rubbed his eyes._

_**Are you here to help me? Please...I wanna go home.**_

_The boy begged and tugged at the chain binding him. Tsukune set Shiro and Kuro down in a soft pile of grass. "Otay, wait." He spoke clearly as he looked around. The little boy shuffled off and soon returned to the pillow with a large rock, having quite a bit of difficulty._

_Tsukune spent hours working away at the chain, but finally it snapped! "Wai!" Tsukune cheered and let the stone fall to the side._

_**Oh...**_

_The other boy moaned in pain and held his tummy._

_**I-it hurts...**_

"_Tsukki!" A panicked Kyouko called as she ran through the forest, Dimitri bounding about beside her, sniffing and searching for the younger boy._

_AHHHH!_

_Kyouko slid to a halt. Dimitri turned his head up and bounded toward the noise. "Tsukki!" The girl panicked and raced after her pet fox. She had found Tsukune by the old rune, unconscious. He never remembered much from that time except he had to spend much of the time asleep under his grandfather's care in the temple. _

_No matter what they did the body seemed to have stifled spirit. It was not long after until they discovered the source of his spirit's sickness. He would often go outside to play on his own, but always appear to be talking to another. His mother, Kasumi, had asked him once and had become concerned by his response. _

_'She my friend. I play wiff'er cause she lonely' The boy would brightly respond, as if guarding a friend from the onslaught of bullying from others. Tsukune's health declined. He would catch colds often, even in the hottest summers, but even then his mother would notice his strange behavior. When it became too hot he would be caught hiding in the freezer with his 'friend', claiming she was too hot, or out at the beach, dangerously far out in the sea._

_Kasumi finally called the Yoshii family to come examine her son. At the time Kiria was young and always traveled with a young man whose family served the Yoshii line. The boy was raised to be a vessel for the young master so they were raised together. The head of the Yoshii house examined the boy. It was devastating. He found a spirit chain attached to the boy's chest. A spirit chain was what bound a spirit to this world. Typically the chain was cut by the blade of a shinigami and they were taken to the next world in which they belonged, but the boy seems to have bound a spirit to himself. _

_It was a young girl..._

_He had mistook he spirit for a young boy, so she 'grew' her hair to be better viewed by her charge. She wore a kimono and had no feet. She floated off the ground with an eerie, chilling mist surrounding her. It would account for his constant battle with colds. It seems the child's spirit had been bound to the forest as punishment to her ancestors. She was the last born of her tribe. Before the remaining members she was killed and her spirit bound to the forest for all eternity to remind others of their fate. This had been a terrible time when a fierce lord ruled the forests. This lord had since been killed by the Aono Clan, who gained the forest as part of their territory, but they had been unaware, until now, the location of the Binding Rune. They decided to cleanse the boy of the spirit, but he refused. He cried and begged and eventually the spirit itself became distraught with the child's pain and created harmful blizzards to any who brought him duress. _

_As the boy grew older so did the spirit. It seems she had grown attached to his energy and shared in his growth. She did not seem to cause him harm, so the adults closely watched. It had not been until the accident concerning Hokuto did this become a problem..._

_The children faced the darkness that consumed Hokuto. The old cemetary was just a walk from the dense forest, at the edges of the village which was overlooked by the Aono Manor. Kyouko and Kiria had told the adults what they could. Tsukune's spirit girl had responded to him being in danger. Hokuto had attacked him and Kiria's third eye could see a dark form above his best friend. He could no describe this shadow except for the fact it had no form, but was distinctly massive with flowing tendrils of shadow and an ominous glare. It was poised at the spirit girl who held herself over Tsukune's shaking body. The girl released a powerful blast of ice and warded off Hokuto's body. The dark spirit recoiled and fled into the boy._

_Hokuto regained his senses only to see the destruction he had caused. In the disgust of betrayal he fled. It had been the defining experience that turned Tsukune from the darkness. It would also not be the last time he saw his dear friend. Every odd year Hokuto would return to the trio and conduct the same ritual of battling and fleeing. Each time Hokuto had visibly lost his fight to the dark spirit that bound itself to him. Each time they met he was stronger, but his spirit was weaker. Each time they lost to Hokuto. Kiria feared that they would completely lose their friend's soul to the darkness and they plotted to capture him and end this, but their plans backfired. The very spirit that protected Tsukune had ended up sabotaging the trap and getting him nearly killed. Shirayuki Mizore, the boy having named her because he compared her to white snow in the rain, when he had found her crying all those years ago. _

_Mizore forced Tsukune into combat with Hokuto. The boy was still growing, still learning, but his bound spirit guided him. Hokuto wore a white mask with strange, blue markings along the mask which had horns reminiscent of a shika. Seeing this had sent the snow spirit into a rage and their battle consumed the pair. None could get near with the amount of ki and youki flying through the air. Tsukune managed to cut in half the mighty mask that was said to bind Hokuto to the monstrous beasts he summoned to terrorize the towns and villages in their home. The young warrior ended up stepping into the magical circle before Hokuto._

_Mizore was forcibly sealed in the stead of the beast bound to Hokuto. The separation was such a shock Tsukune fell into a two year coma. Hokuto never returned. Tsukune woke from the coma in time, but not without damage. A large portion of his soul, which had shared space with the snow spirit for so long, was missing. His mind became riddled with delusions and his heart wrecked with pain as he believed himself the cause of all that had come to pass. No one was sure why he blamed himself and they all assumed it was the pain of separation from his spirit symbiont. They were not careful to watch the unstable boy. He ran away._

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**shika (**しか**): deer**

**images to be put up eventually of the beasts and the combined one in my profile.)**


	23. Heedlessness of Neglect

**Chapter 23: Heedlessness of Neglect**

Maijerutama bellowed with laughter. Its form rattled with the mirth rang from its chest. Tsukune looked down as the masked beast taunted him. The devil's hot breathe was like fire against the boy's skin. Moka could only watch as Tsukune stood there and took its cold words. His sister was in danger and this was how he acted?! How could she have fallen for someone so spineless?! She wanted to spit at the ground she wanted to scream at him, but she could not feel the words. His face iced her attempts to berate him and speak down to his listless, lifeless efforts. Kyouko could be dead and this bastard took it in stride! If he would not fight for his own family, his honor, than she had no choice but to stick up for him. The vampire marched forward but felt something tug at her skirt.

Filthy pervert! There was no time for these games! She raised a hand to crack him across the face but found her resolve shattered when she came upon he sight of the boy standing there. His head was low and tears were raining down his face. This caused Maijerutama to laugh.

"_**Oh, what is this, have we made the infant cry?! Worry not! We will make sure your death is quick, unlike the bitch!**_" The masked beast bellowed and pushed to stand on its hind legs. It charged the pair.

Soft chitters clicked and cheeped from behind the robed boy, who barely inched from Moka's powerful tugs, desperate attempts to pull him away from the danger. Kuro and Shiro, the ferrets, scurried out from under the boy's hakama legs and toward the monster.

"No!" Moka called, but as soon as the word left her soft lips a strong light surrounded the ferrets. A black haze swallowed Shiro while a white breeze engulfed Kuro. The swirls of energy twisted and became one form.

"_**W-what is this sorcery?!**_" The masked beast roared out. The twister of ki struck the center of its chest and sent the monstrous behemoth tumbling to he ground as if he were a mere doll, a child's toy! The black and white twisters separated and launched to the left and right, respectively, of the beast.

Soft, white and black paws, touched to the ground. These were not the ferrets the vampire had grown so used to. From the white twister stood a massive black tiger with white stripes painting its form and a condensed gale of white fur streaking across its shoulders. Over its face was a white mask of fur that seemed to stand in perfect opposite to the beast that fell from the black gale. A white tiger with black stripes and tufts of black upon its shoulder. Both beasts wore metal guards on their wrists and brass breastplates, reminiscent of ancient Samurai.

Moka looked between the sacred beasts. "K-kuro, Shiro?" The tigers let out a roar as Tsukune stepped forward. The stoic, young man reached up to lower the sleeve of his haori. Moka reached out but felt him so far away from her. Her hand was nearly burned by the ki that emanated from his form. She recognized this. It was the same feeling she got from him during the confrontation with the mermaids, only now it was – _violent._

"_**What's this?! The youngest Aono thinks himself a match for us!?**_" Though the beast tried to keep its words strong, it was hard to see it as anything but boastful after its disgraceful collapse. Even now it seemed to slowly be recovering and standing back upon its knuckles. The strike had stunned it, but it could not back down. The monster had its hunger to consider. What better to satiate it than an Aono?

"I suppose." Tsukune responded as he reached is left hand over his hip as he if had a scabbard at hand. His right would gesture the motion of drawing a blade and as he did so his right palm began to crackle with a black energy. As he pulled his _blade_ from its _scabbard_, the energy began to narrow out and condense. "I'm really sick of it, being chased. I wanted to sleep, go away forever, but they were lovely." These people, living like this. He had never seen anything like it before.

When Tsukune ended his words he would have completely drawn the _black blade_ from seemingly nothing, but Mizore knew. The snow faery watched from behind the tree as her beloved host, her precious master, procured the blade she knew well. This was the art of the Aono Household. They were a family of exorcists. They specialized in creating weapons that would destroy and cripple the forms spirits utilized to torment man. Youkai and Spirit, even Ayakashi, were highly vulnerable to an Aono's _Sacred Blade._ Tsukune was a kind soul and did not take to casting out these rogue spirits. He had even allowed her to house herself in his body, lest risk becoming a rogue herself one day. There was noting more despised between the two worlds than rogues and outcasts. The snow maiden felt her heart flutter at the sight of his power. This had been the first time she had seen him draw his blade, but she had seen her sister and his brother-in-law do the same many times before.

Kuro and Shiro were his medium spirits. They housed the energy of the weapon in their bodies. When the blade was ready to be summoned, in a time of urgency, they would release their seals and take their true forms to allow the weapon to be called from is place of rest. The size of the spirit directly determined the power of the blade.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Kiria rushed to the edge of the forest where he last felt Hokuto's presence. A burden of guilt filled the ayashi with duty. How dare he call himself Kyouko's fiance if he could not even cast the past from his future?! They had failed in their duty. Though they were children, it was no excuse. Because of them Hokuto was taken. His mind was eaten and soul violated by the temptations of the Masked beasts of the other world. The black haori danced behind him as he leapt through the maze of wood and swamp. He landed upon he soles of his sandals and settled at the mouth of what appeared to be a tunnel leading into the next world. Kiria gasped and rushed toward the mouth of the tunnel, his Khakkhara clamoring in warning to any wandering spirits.

Kiria felt his heart jump into his throat at the idea of having been to late. How could he have not seen it sooner? "Hokuto?!" The beasts were able to cross the barriers because they were weak, hapless, but to think someone as strong as Hokuto was able to cross. Someone had to have been hiding him, reducing that powerful and potent presence.

_Heh heh heeee_

A chilling laugh grasped the monk's attention. Kiria turned only to see the foul, shifting form of Nagare Kanou in his true form. The ginger-haired demon had taken to his true skin as a Mad Slug. The dripping form spewed toxic gas as the amorphous demon slithered closer to Kiria. Writing within its semi-translucent form was some sort of orb. Kiria recognized it. This was Hokuto's specialty. If anyone ingested or were infused with Hokuto's _damashi mari _they became mindless golems that served his will, but the magical objects came with a very specific requirement: the controlled could not be commanded to do anything it felt was against its morals. There was a limit one could bend the will of another, but to Kiria's rotten luck it seemed this boy was already edging toward becoming a rogue.

"Where is he?!" Kiria slid back and spin his staff toward the Mad Slug. The corrupted slug trembled slightly at the sound. The chimes of the staff were blessed and meant to keep at bay the darker minions of the other world. "Hokuto! I know you can hear me!" Kiria slammed his foot down and forced a blade from the end of the Khakkhara's tip.

'_Hmm you've learned some new tricks, Kiria.'_ Hokutpo's voice resonated from the _damashi mari,_ or Trickster Ball. '_How long did you have to be a dog to that family?' _The harsh words caused Kiria to sneer.

"Where is she Hokuto, I swear if any harm has come to her..." He warned.

'_Now, now, Kiria. What do you take me for?' _He chuckled as The slug writhed and bubbled its poisonous ooze into the air. '_You forget I too am still a member of this family, or do you recall how you three valiantly fought for me not to be excommunicated and lose all of my powers?'_

"Perhaps that was a mistake upon my sympathy for you, which I once called kin." Kiria did not mean his words. Anger possessed him like a devil. He only wished for Hokuto to be released from the Mask that possessed his form and corrupted his soul. "Come out coward!" He demanded of his kin.

'_Hahahaha! Am I a fool? Do I look like Tsukune to you? That boy is sicker than I, or have you failed to notice the growing hole in his chest?'_ The words stunned Kiria. The Mad Slung inched closer. Its undulating body made it difficult to notice the creeping motions. The foul smell it exhaled only grew more noxious. Hokuto was buying time.

"That child is fine now that he is far from your grasp, do not change our words, where is she?!" Hokuto could not be believed.

'_Do you not see it? Tis because you allow the yuki onna's spirit to reside in him. Her own malice hides the one growing in him- no should I say the one born in him?'_ The dark voice chuckled. '_He is unlike you, or Kyouko-chan. You know he is the true blood relative of that old ma-'_

"NO!" Kiria thrust the staff toward the Slug who flailed its eye stalks and inched away from the painful sounding rattle of the rings. "Do not speak of him so! He is our family! Our kin!"

'_Yet he is no blood of yours nor of Kyouko's! He was brought into that family by the old priest's insistence!'_

Kiria let out a shout and swung the staff over head. "Ahh! Bastard!" The usually calm man's nerves were snapped. With Kyouko in danger and Hokuto playing his games, Kiria was in no mood to follow the rules of this engagement and charged the Mad Slug, but something was wrong. He felt his chest tight and his body weighed down by some unknown force. "Ugh..." Kiria felt as if his stomach was to reverse itself, here and now.

The ayashi's twisted eye refocused and blinked as he put his hand to his neck. The Mad Slug... it was poisonous. It must have been poisoning he air as they spoke! He was unsure of what that smell was, only considering it the natural, fetid nature of the swamplands. A deep chuckle focused Kiria's attention. Hokuto walked up behind him and raised his head as a wry smirk painted his half-visible features. Kiria's eyes widened when he felt something press against his back. Hokuto's lip curled up in a smirk as the white bone-scythe digits of the traitor's fingers bore into Kiria's spine. A look of pleasure painted Hokuto's features.

"Ah, how I have imagined this day Kiria, the day I stood above you and you, you kneeling before me!" He laughed out and threw up his arms, only for the blade like digits to slash through Kiria's back and splatter blood across the still-standing trees and ground. His lip curled up into a sneer. "I will get the remaining half of my power from Tsukune. There is no way that child could ever fathom what it is he holds. It is _**my mask**_!" He roared out and slashed his claws across Kiria's back.

The ayashi cried out in agony as his black haori was torn to shreds and the claws dug down into his skin and muscle. Hokuto continued to slash into Kiria's back until the ayashi lay in a pool of his own blood, still. The half-masked traitor sneered and looked down. "What a pity, is this what my rival had been?" Hokuto raised his head, the man not even worth spitting on. His claws receded and his left hand seemed to resemble that of a skeletal creature. He raised his hand and flicked the specks of blood away as if he were casually drying them from water.

A smug grin played itself in his features. He reached out his hand toward Nagare, the Mad Slug housing his Trickster Ball. A wailing scream escaped the slug as the ball began to absorb the corrupted youki until Nagare was no more than a pool of smoke in the ground. He smirked and called the Trickster Ball to his hand. "You see Kiria? This is how a real exorcist is: cold, calculating and efficient!" With that the masked traitor stalked off toward the direction of the forest. He could hear combat. That is where Tsukune stood waiting for him.

When Hokuto left, it was not long after until Kuyou arrived at the scene. The kitsune scoffed at the broken ayashi. In his rue form the kitsune knelt down, his fiery tails wisping behind him splendidly. Kuyou knelt down to scoop up the ayashi.

"Always causing me a headache, Yoshii." Kuyou complained and raised up from the ground with the ayashi in his arms.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	24. Denial of Affirmation

**Chapter 24: Denial of Affirmation**

Maijerutama staggered back in shock, roaring in horror as his hand went flying across the battlefield, tumbling uselessly to the ground across from where they stood. The slicing hum of Tsukune's katana sounding like a swarm of wasps cutting through the air. The young man moved as if he sheathed his weapon. He held nothing but crackling energy, but the hilt of the "_katana"_ would touch to its imaginary scabbard with a click, the sparks of energy whipping out in frantic crackles until they were sealed back behind their unseen prison. Behind Tsukune flowed a head of long hair streaked in a mixture of black and white stripes. His clothing had changed from the worn and tattered rags to a warrior's haori.

The juban kimono was a striking blue and gold with a black obi and white hakama pants. Over the attire he wore a black haori. In he back of the haori were marks of white kanji that spelled out Ice Tiger. His straw sandals remained and that messy hair, that framed his face, assured the gawking vampire that this indeed her Tsukune. Hers? The thought made her blush and shake her head. Tsukune sighed out. The two tigers, who stood to be the unsealed forms of Shiro and Kuro, stood at the young man's side a he stood proudly in his uniform. Along his finger tips the sparks of energy continued to jump and crackle, the popping noises intensifying when he wiggled his digits. The tigers looked up to Tsukune, their snarling faces turning up to their partner. The boy quickly lost interest in his enemy and turned to walk back toward Moka. The tiger spirits roared out and lunged at Maijerutama, the Masked abomination screaming as his spirit, his very existence, was torn to shreds by the spirit beasts.

Tsukune made his way to Moka and held out his hand. Tsukune reached out to Moka and had a reassuring smile. The vampire was still horrified and at a loss with what just to do. How was this man the same Tsukune she knew and... did she really love him? He was an inconsiderate caveman with about as much style as a kitsune wearing a backwards facing baseball cap. The vampire hesitated as she reached out to the familiar hand. The hand that annoyed her, that irritated her. As she looked to his face where a strange, white form was calcifying over his skull, she noticed that his haori was slipping from his shoulder, his kimono wrapped loosely. Tingles traced down her spine. She was not sure if it was the strange ki that pulsed from his fingertips or this questionable feeling she has been carrying for him as of late.

Tsukune pulled her up as Shiro and Kuro stepped toward him, the mask of Maijerutama on the floor in pieces. Moka staggered forward, her legs weak from the overwhelming energy released by Tsukune so suddenly. She fell against his strong chest, the young man holding her tight. "Wow," He smirked softly. "You're really clumsy, Moka-chan." His tease was light hearted. His voice was heavy and without desperation. He had been running for years now. It had been his fault.

Hokuto had gotten away with the mask and it had been because of him. When he had woken from his coma he was not without understanding to the situation at hand. Moka felt the solemn air that hung over the usually cheerful boy. Something was wrong. She felt as if Tsukune was drifting from her grasp. The vampire looked up at him and furrowed her brows. What was this covering his face? Her hand slowly reached up. He flinched. The response alone was enough to cause the silver-haired enigma to hesitate. Tsukune never seemed afraid of her touch before, in fact his antics aggravated her to the point of violence, and even still he would dip and dodge her attempts to get even with him. Now, now he seemed so afraid. As if she would melt if she touched him.

He looked down to her and allowed her fingers to trace along the hardened mask that took over half his face. It was as white as snow and the icy-blue markings that painted the edges of it were reminiscent of tiger stripes. A sharp horn pushed out from the side of the calcified flesh. Could he even feel anything through it? Her question melted into her eyes as she looked up to him. He weakly smiled with the half of his mouth not bound by the white armor and shook his head, knowing what it was she asked with the blood rubies she called eyes.

When she felt his cold hand wrap around her warm one: she gasped. It was like touching the first, fresh-fallen snow of winter. She lost her footing as her mind wandered, which caused the, formerly assumed, clumsy male to stumble. After seeing him perform so heartily with what she could only assume was some sort of youki weapon: she could not doubt the prowess she had felt he may have been hiding, but why?

Her hand felt against his bare chest. When she stumbled, the vampire had sought to steady herself, so grabbed onto Tsukune's loose clothing as he too gripped her tightly. Her cheeks heated up. Though she felt he was freezing in such a thrilling situation, her body was warming up against his. Her ruby eyes slowly drew up toward the male, but her gaze would never reach his face. Her mouth slowly parted in horror as her hands reached up to powerfully curl and crumple the thin fabric of his haori in her hands.

"Ah," Tsukune smirked teasingly. "Now's no time to be trying to get me into bed Moka." He teased in an unusually lackluster manner.

Moka felt a tick of annoyance pinch her nerves. The vampire began to tremble and tighten her grip on his collar. As the 's temper seemed to escalate, Kurumu would arrive at the scene with Kyouko and Yukari. The succubus was happy to see the boy alive and we'll, but seeing Moka shaking, she knew that the blood sucker was just moments away from assaulting him. The night demon tried to rush to his side, but the battle-ready Kyouko ceased the temptresses with a swing of her blade.

Kurumu glared up at the Gingatsune who offered up her own glare. "Get out of my way. You won't keep me from my Destined One!" The young girl snapped.

Kyouko narrowed her eyes. "Do you think this is a game?!" The warrior would demand. "Can you not feel that!?"

Yukari was clung to the woman's kimono and turned her large, round eyes to Kurumu. The energy in the site was impossibly heavy. This was not youki. Kurumu would finally cool down a bit as she felt it too. It was clearing at the air...

Like death.

Moka would nearly collapse. If not for Tsukune's grip on her forearms she would have surely fallen to her knees. There in Tsukune's chest was some sort of hole. It looked as if his chest was cleanly cut through. She suspected many things. Moka was intelligent, but she was always so self absorbed she could not empathize with those around her. But Tsukune was different. He had warmed her cold heart and never ran or feared her no matter how angry she got.

"_You bastard_." She accused. "How long have you been degenerating?!" No wonder she could not feel him. There was nothing to feel.

Tsukune smirked. It was not full of the usual cheer and charm and sarcasm she learned to... love. The Young man gripped her wrist and pulled her to stand.

"Moka..." What could he say? He did not think Moka was the sort to mince words. "I am a shinigami, or I guess I used to be." He weakly chuckled. "I was corrupted." He sadly sighed.

Moka pulled her arms from his hold and nearly jumped back from the pain of his words. A death spirit? Why? How?! Shinigami were horrifying spirits. At times they spent their lives maliciously haunting sites causing people to die in the same manner as as they had in a previous life, while others took joy in possessing the bodies of their victims and willing them to kill themselves to allow the shinigami a chance to take away their victim's souls and consume the corrupted forms for their self-pleasure. It explained why Moka felt like she had to lie about the feeling in her heart. He had possessed her. When a Shinigami possesses another they have difficulty speaking, and have an easier time telling lies. This meant that he was leaving her. Now that she could admit to herself and speak the word _love_ to her heart without it twisting in pain, it was proof he was going to leave her.

"Why...?" Moka looked up. "Why me?" The male reached up to brush the tears from her cheeks.

"Because, I think we were here once, in a past life. I was unable to save you." Tsukune admitted. "I want to save you. Even if you say no, I'm going to make sure to break the cycle." He looked up. "Nee-san..." Kyouko walked up to Moka and Tsukune, leaving Yukari and Kurumu to wait in the distance.

Kiria had returned with Kuyou at his side. The men came to stand by the waiting girls and watched the meeting in the distance. The kitsune had a sharp scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Beside him stood Keito with her polearm, looking up to her boss.

"Are you sure about this chief?" The Jurogumo questioned.

Kuyou let out a sigh. "Even we youkai are not immune to the presence of a shinigami." He looked to Kiria. "With this, do you really think the barrier will finally break?" The yoko asked.

The monk nodded. "It came up all those generations ago due to a man and woman. They had fallen in love, but one was a youkai and the other was a human." He looked toward Moka. "She is the daughter of that woman's decedents, and he the reincarnation of that man's feeling for this woman he loved. Humans were fragile, but the woman could not live without him so tried to cease time itself. This had nearly destroyed our worlds once and plunged it into an age of darkness. The barrier was put up to separate the man and woman's spirit from ever meeting again, but as his Shinigami, Kyouko-chan could not leave him to suffer." Kiria smiled painfully. "The man's spirit became strong, and became what was known as a shinigami, but he was corrupted because a human spirit, for it to become a shinigami, it must lose its humanity. He managed to keep it by taking the yuki onna's spirit as a buffer to his soul being eaten away, but it merely slowed the process until he could find his soul mate again."

Kurumu looked to Kiria, her heart torn asunder by the revelation. That meant, no matter how much she wished it, Tsukune could never be with her? He was bound to another that deeply?

Yukari stepped forward and watched as Kyouko approached Tsukune and Moka, taking their hands into her own. "So, does that mean Moka-san and Tsukune-san...?" Yukari's thought was left hanging.

Kiria moved to crouch down by the child and settle his hand over her back. "Don't worry." He responded. "I will make sure the cycle ends. I can no longer bear to watch Kyouko's heart suffer and bleed for that spirit. He is strong, much stronger than I had ever imagined. He is our brother and we now know why that youkai loved him so much." The priest stood, holding his staff to his chest, in crossed arms. "Let us pray." Kiria lowered his head and began to recite Shinto prayers.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Kyouko took Tsukune and Moka's hands, laying them on top of one another. Tears ran down her cheeks as the shinigami began to cry. She was sorry. She was so sorry. Tsukune looked up, frowning slightly.

"Kyouko-nee... I'm sorry." He apologized and she pulled them both into a hug.

"Idiot..." Kyouko's warmth surrounded the pair as Moka sunk into the familiar embrace. "It's okay to use it. That's why jii-chan gave them to you." She released the two from her embrace as Shiro and Kuro padded up, brushing their large forms into Moka and Tsukune. "Moka-chan... I'm sorry I was late."

Moka looked up at Kyouko in confusion as the vampire pet the tigers. The Gingatsune stepped back and drew her blade. Even as Kyouko moved into a ready position the ruby-eyed woman felt no killing intent from her. Kyouko raised her blade so that the cutting edge pointed toward the air and her left palm rested beneath the dull end. Kyouko closed her eyes before they snapped open. Her eyes were now glowing blue and her Familiar erupted in its spirit form over her own, shielding her in a powerful aura. She took a step forward and yelled out her kiai before slashing the blade out.

"I release you from your mortal binds! Awaken and save your soul! Redeem yourself!" Kyouko cut through the couple. A light erupted from their forms.

Moka looked down before looking to Tsukune. Tsukune smirked and moved to pull the vampire into a hug. Kuro and Shiro roared out and lunged at the pair, violently attacking them. The bright light grew and engulfed the four. Shiro went into Moka's heart while Kuro melted into Tsukune's. When the shimmering auras calmed and the light parted all that remained were the couple. Tsukune stood tall with his white mask completely covering his face. The white mask was shaped like a tiger's with lips curled up and long sharp ears. The marking of his mask were a deep blue mixed with black. In his hand the corrupted ki of a shinigami flowed readily. Moka stood wearing a red and black gothic lolita dress with her long, silver hair flowing out with streaks of black running down the wind-washed threads. Heels pressed into the ground as she stood with a pair of massive, bat-like wings spread out from her back.

The soulmates stood side by side. All that was left of Kyouko's presence was a small, silver kitsune that fled from the confrontation to be had.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Well, well, well," A deep voice called from the distance.

As the others watched, Hokuto approached wearing his full mask, released by force by using Nagare's youki and Kiria's ki. The white mask was that of a beast. The stag-horns that protruded from the mask was marked with spirals of red that mimicked blood trailing down the battle primed weapons. His black hair had become a thick mane that ran down to the floor and he stood on digitigrade legs with cloven feet. A long tail ended with a white tuft lashed about as he moved closer to face Tsukune and Moka.

Kuyou sneered and looked to Kiria. "Then that man is the soul of the third...?" The fox questioned.

"The third?" Kurumu looked up from her sitting position. By now Keito had calmed the depressed minx and the shaking had ceased. "What do you mean?"

Yukari gripped Kiria's sleeve. "Because something like this needs a cause, doesn't it, desu ka?" She chirped.

"Yes." Kiria responded. "Hokuto's spirit is the reincarnation of the man who desperately sought to protect his friend from the evil demon, he fell in love with. In doing so the two people this child's spirit loved were forced into battle, believing one was saving him from the other. It seemed this incarnation of Hokuto's soul learned of the White Mask." Kiria regretted.

"White Mask?" Keito asked.

Kiria brushed his fingers along his chin. "The White Mask is the deep, great power all Shinigami have. It is our death mask. Normally the mask is sealed deep within our hearts, but it is possible to take Masks from other shinigami and make yourself more powerful. When this happens a Shinigami becomes corrupt. Hokuto sought to covet the mask to become more powerful to protect us. And we were foolish children that had no idea of what that truly meant. Tsukune did though, or at least his spirit, and tried to stop him. It is likely the reason he left home." Kiria recalled the adults all thought Tsukune was guilty. "He knew Hokuto would stop at nothing to hunt down the one he loved, even if he himself did not know, so he stole half the mask from Hokuto. The Mask belonged to Kyouko's grandfather. He was an ancient Shinigami that has even faced Amateratsu and Susanoo's sorrows. Tsukune left to hide the mask, his spirit fighting to end the cycle."

Kyouko landed down by the overseers of the battle. The Shinigami had taken the form of her Familiar after overusing her ki. With the power washed away she depended on Dimitri to assist her and lead her back to the others. When she arrived among them the would take her human shape once more, Shinigami coming in all sorts of devious forms to deceive those they hunted. With her form regained, she was able to settle the small Familiar atop her head. She rushed into Kiria's waiting arms. "Kiri-chi!" She giggled.

"Kyouko, my love." He sighed and pulled her close. "Were you able to release him?"

"Yeah!" She stepped back and pumped her fist. "Now it's up to Tsukki. I watched him suffering for too many lifetimes. I tried so hard to change his fate, but it seemed Tsukki had to do it all on his own." She smiled. "This is the right thing to do, right Kiri-chi?"

"Yes... they need to rest." Kiria approved and patted the top of her head.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"Tsukune! My mask!" Hokuto roared.

Tsukune's features were no longer visible behind his mask but he stood beside Moka with that cocky pride he had when he first arrived in this world. "Over my dead body."

Hokuto began to laugh behind his mask. "You fool! I will arrange that if you do not give me back my mask." Even now he could not kill his friend. He had no qualms with eliminating all those around them.

Tsukune took Moka's hand and felt her squeeze his. He looked to her, and she to him. "I'll give you my wings, so fly, okay? Fly over this barrier that keeps us apart..." Moka reached up to pull Tsukune's face to her own.

All of the love she knew from her former lives had returned when Kyouko released them. She pulled the man close and kissed the lips of his mask. The wings from her back flowed into him, Moka collapsing instantly from the loss of her youki. Tsukune caught her in his arms and gently set her down.

"Thanks Moka-chan... I'll kick his ass for you..." Tsukune held out his crackling right hand and turned to Hokuto. "No more! I'm sick of running! I'm going to use jii-chan's mask, and take the other half – and kick your ass!" He threatened, though one could easily sense the difference in power between the two.

"He barely has any ki or youki," Kuyou spat. "But that man's power makes my skin crawl!" He hissed.

Kiria set his hand on Kuyou's shoulder. "Do not believe what it is you see. Such a power goes so far beyond our scope of understanding. After this Kuyou, the Barrier will fall. Are you prepared for that?"

The yoko was quiet a moment. "No." He stated but allowed his arms to fall to his side. "But, this is why we go to this school, isn't it? To learn to live with them. As much as they disgust me, I am a proud yoko an will not lose on this task. I will continue to lead my fellow youkai to perfection and never stooping to such behaviors that plagued our ancestors." He looked toward Moka and Tsukune. "They were a few centuries too early to create revolution." He huffed and turned to leave.

"Chief?!" Keito called. "Aren't you going to watch?!"

Kuyou threw up his hand. "There is no point. Come. We have to make sure there is order during what is to come." Keito looked back for a moment before following her Chief.

Kurumu stood and watched Tsukune with tear-filled eyes. The succubus blinked and rubbed her eyes, looking up at Yukari as the witch offered her hand to the temptress. Kurumu sniffled and reached out to the tiny hand. "What about her?" Kurumu asked about Mizore who watched from behind a tree.

Kiria laughed softly and held Kyouko. "She will do her duty and serve Tsukune to her end. She had been so lonely, I could not think of taking her from him now, now that they need each other. That stubborn boy never accepted anyone's help."

Yukari smiled at Kurumu when the succubus looked down to the girl. "Let's do our best desu!" The two followed after Kuyou.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Tsukune laid Moka down on the ground and turned to face Hokuto. "You want to know, Hokuto? Why I was given the title Ice Tiger when we were smaller?" Hokuto sneered as Tsukune took a fighting stance.

With that Tsukune took off running. Hokuto's face too was hidden by the mask, but there was no question he was staring stupidly at just what happened. Tsukune dove into the taller bushes and overgrowth of what remained of the forest.

Hokuto roared out and stamped his hooves into the ground and lowered his horns. "If you want to play that game then I shall run the demon through!" Hokuto dropped to all fours and charged toward Moka.

A wailing scream roared through the valley and sliced through the forest with enough force to cut the very air around them. Hokuto found himself tackled to the ground. Standing over his body stood the Masked Tsukune, whos body was covered in ice armor, shaped much like the massive form of a tiger. Hokuto pulled back his leg, and like a spring-loaded trigger he kicked Tsukune in the stomach. It became a battle of beasts. The shika-masked Hokuto rolled back onto all fours, his forearms having grown in size, and the tiger-masked Tsukune wore a full armor of ice, courtesy of the spirit that was housed in his body.

Tsukune's body let out a fog of chilly death and massive claws slashed along the ground while Hokuto bore his horns in any chance he got. The two fought and gored into each other. It was not until Hokuto turned to face an exhausted Tsukune, the ice armor slowly melting away.

"_Miz..."_ He thought.

"_It's okay." _Her disembodied voice responded. "_You were always so kind to me, and even though you were the weakest of all of us, you were the strongest heart." _Her voice was becoming softer. "_Win."_

"_Miz_?" Tsukune pushed his thoughts toward her, but no answer. "Mizore!" He finally shouted out and his armor would completely shatter.

"Hahaha, now you have nothing to protect you from my power!" Hokuto lowered his head and stamped the ground. "I have no choice Tsukune. I will have to kill you and take the mask from your corpse. But don't worry, when that demon is gone I will be able to stop this cycle!" Hokuto charged, horns poised at a prone Tsukune.

"_Fly Tsukune."_ Moka's voice kissed his consciousness.

_**EERRRIIIYAAAAHHH**_

A horrific screech left Tsukune's "mouth". The white mask parted as a black substance began to knit itself around Tsukune's body. Hokuto was stunned, temporarily, by the deafening roar. He shook his head and looked up only for the tiger-masked male to be now covered in a black shadow with strange wings that pulled him off the ground. As black as his body was, and whatever substance dripped from the ethereal creature, his mask remained white.

_Fly Tsukune. Free us both._

Tsukune dove down toward Hokuto. "Fool!" The deer-masked male turned his head up toward Tsukune, those deadly prongs aimed from the charging flyer. When Tsukune tackled into Hokuto's body he would bury the claws of the monstrous form into Hokuto's flesh while Hokuto's horns slammed into Tsukune's chest, piercing his heart.

Hokuto smirked. "I'm sorry old friend, but I will not let that demon off alive again..."

Tsukune's mask curled into a grin. "_**I hAvE AlrEaDY tAkEN hEr lifE iNTo mEEeeee.**_" The beast snarled and parted his jaws, revealing long, saber-like fangs. "_**GoODbyE mY fRiEnD. YooU nEveR wAnTED mE tO LovE aNOTheeeRRrrrr.**_" Tsukune lowered his head and bit down into Hokuto's mask. Using the essence of his soulmate's ability. He began to leech and absorb Hokuto's mask.

"NO!" Hokuto tried to pull away, but his horn was driven into Tsukune and Tsukune's claws into him. Soon Tsukune was able to absorbed Hokuto's mask and bind the two pieces back together. When Tsukune stood: the black form became an ethereal swirl of darkness and light. Stars flowed through the flesh of the creature and the mask he wore was different. Long, almost canine in appearance, with long, shika-like horns and long, tiger whiskers. The beast's body was that of a horse, but it's longer neck resembled a serpent's.

"Jii-chan..." Kyouko watched as Tsukune restored her grandfather's mask and could only watch as Kiria marched down to where Hokuto, Tsukune and Moka's shells lay, empty.

The priest looked to Tsukune and bowed deeply. "You have restored the Kirin Mask," Kiria stabbed his staff into the ground, the rings on the holy object chiming, grabbing the flick of the beast's long ear for a moment. Kiria lowered to his knees. "Tsukune...where will you go now?"

The Kirin Masked beast blinked those black, void filled eyes and turned its head to the lowered priest. He looked to Hokuto and Moka, before finally looking to himself. He nodded and the three forms vanished. Kyouko approached and smiled to the Kirin Masked beast.

"T-Tsukune..." She stammered out to gain its attention. "I know you were not really my little brother, but you will always be my little brother. I'm sorry I could not end the cycle. You three are free from the bindings of this reincarnation. Rest in peace and be born to a happier tomorrow."

She walked up to the beast and pulled its head into a hug. It did not pull from it and patiently waited for Kyouko to release it. The Kirin looked up and saw it was trapped here in the youkai world when it sought to go to the next world. Stamping its celestial hooves the Kirin leapt into the sky. Its mighty horns tore into the barrier, shattering it.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Youkai and Human reunited. Times were difficult, but everyone did their best. Rumors soon came to pass of a kami that roamed the lands of the Great Island under the Red Sun. Whenever two lovers were at risk of being torn apart, a kami in a White Mask would appear and bestow onto them luck and its blessings. They say that anyone that saw the White Mask was blessed, but others say seeing the White Mask meant certain death, especially if you were the reason the couple struggled.

~FIN

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**[A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Shinigami: Death Spirit or Death God. The oldest known writings of shinigami say that when they possess humans they cannot speak nor resist lying. They are present in area with heavy death and feelings of morbid sorrow, often suicides and cause the deaths to happen the same over and over if they reside in the area. When a shinigami leaves the possessed, they die.**

**Deer and Tiger: The Kirin looks deer like in China, and tiger like in Japan. **

**Shika: deer**

**Kirin: The Asian equivalent to a Unicorn. Holy animals that bless the good and gore the evil to death with their horns, though Kirins do not typically gore others.**

**The Requester had since vanished but the fic is done. He wanted this to be a very specific AU:**

**You just read a fic that followed the Bleach anime from episode 1 until the final battle with Aizen, and I can tell you even in the manga it was a really anticlimactic fight. I trolled ya~] **


End file.
